WiZaRds, aLiEnS, aNd ThE gObLeT oF FiRe
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: Sequel. Gohan and his friends start a new term at Hogwarts. But new surprises await and new threats emerge...as alliances are questioned and romance blossoms. Who will survive? Who won't?
1. Training

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Training**

* * *

Only a few weeks had passed since Gohan had seen Hogwarts when Hermione had appeared in Paozu with Videl clasped worriedly on her arm.

"it's okay, Videl, it's over," Hermione laughed. Videl sighed and released her arm.

"Hey Gohan! Hi, Mrs. Son,"

"I tell you," Chi-Chi said in English. "You call me Chi-Chi. Don't call me missus. You make me feel old."

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. This is Videl," Hermione said, gesturing at her friend. Videl half hid shyly from the woman.

Chi-Chi would have none of it. She grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "Well, at least you are _stronger _than the bragging bum!" She said as she stalked around Videl like a predatory cat.

Videl blushed at the mention of her father, but her embarassment gave way to a surprized look. "Stronger?!"

Gohan choked on his favorite juice. "Mom! Stop it! You're scaring Videl."

Chi-Chi shrugged and returned to the sink. "If you go out, Gohan, I want you back before seven. You've got those college correspondence classes, remember? Bed by ten. Got it?"

"Right, Mom." Gohan said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and if you go by Capsule Corp, pick up Goten from his play date with Trunks."

"Got it," Gohan and the two girls entered the yard.

"You've got a nice mom, Gohan," Videl said with a small, teasing grin.

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said earnestly. "Wait until you've had her cooking."

Videl raised a brow.

...

Seconds later, the three had arrived at Capsule Corperation. Gohan gasped, pointing.

"Hey, It's Professor Lupin!"

Lupin chuckled. "Yes, but I'm not Professor anymore, Gohan. So call me Remus."

"Okay. What're you doing here, Remus?"

"Always direct. Miss Granger invited me here to help her with a project she's working on. She's doing research on lycanthropy."

"Werewolves? I get it. She thinks there's a connection between the virus and blutz waves."

Remus frowned. "Virus?"

Gohan nodded, pointing at his nose. "My dad had a heart virus. I've been around other people with viral infections, too. My nose is usually right. The night you began to transform, I smelt it. It's actually one of the last things I remember before…I made an ape out of myself." Gohan chuckled, looking back at Videl nervously.

"It's okay, Gohan. I told her," Hermione said. "So you think it's a virus? That's interesting. Thanks, Gohan. I'll look into that. By the way, Bulma wanted to see you." Gohan, Videl, and Remus followed Hermione.

"Hey, kiddo!" A familiar voice said as a blue-haired woman stepped into view. "Wow! You get taller everytime I see you. Keep this up and you'll definitely outstretch Son-kun, little guy!"

Gohan scratched his head and chuckled, shuffling his feet shyly. Hermione supressed a giggle.

"Well, I guess I've been busy, because I forgot to give you the chip for your birthday."

"Huh? Chip?"

"The chip for your Virtual Kiosk…the one Son-kun made." Bulma reached into her pocket and handed Gohan a small black chip.

"Thank you!" Gohan said enthusiastically. "So, what have you been working on?"

Bulma smiled, evidently pleased with herself. "Well, I thought it might be fun for you guys to be able to communicate from a distance, so I've been modifying some Saiyan technology for you to use. The scouters had commumication devices embedded within the software. I've been streamlining the design. I hoped you and your friends would test the prototypes. If sucessful, Capsule Corperation could revolutionize communications within the next few years."

Bulma handed Gohan a flat, square box. Gohan opened it. It contained ten earpieces.

"They are simple enough to make. The design will allow me to reproduce fairly inexpensively. I'm also working on your Christmas presents for this year. Dende agreed to enchant them so they'd be usable within magical barriers."

"So, we'll be able to use them in school?" Gohan asked.

"You got it, kiddo. This is crazy! I still remember when I used to call Goku that! Man, I'm getting old."

"I don't understand, Bulma. You don't look old to me," Gohan said, staring at her.

"You are sooo sweet, Gohan. Chi-Chi's influence definitely shows," Bulma giggled.

Gohan scratched his head, laughing shyly.

* * *

Over the next month, Hermione worked in the lab with Bulma and Remus, while Gohan trained Videl. Her progress was gradual, but above average. She was, after all, human. Gohan, Videl, and Hermione watched Goku's five hour prepatory for the Kaio-ken technique. Gohan mastered the training in less than four hours. Hermione got it in a week. Videl finally managed by the end of the month. Gohan guessed he'd receive the actual Kaio-ken the following Christmas.

...

Meanwhile, the Weasleys were preparing for the large number of people who were planning to stay during the Quidditch World Cup. Ron and Ginny were sitting, relaxing after a long day of chores 'Muggle style,' because they weren't allowed to do magic outside of school.

"Blimey, you'd think we were preparing for royalty," Ginny said in exasperation.

Ron laughed nervously, thinking about a certain bushy-haired someone.

Ginny sat up. "Ron, why do you keep doing _that_? You keep acting like you know something I _don't_."

"Oh," Ron said with a jolt. Ginny had always been as perceptive as her mother. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Bilius! You've been acting weird for nearly two months. So spill it!"

Ron glared. He hated when people referred to him by that name.

A voice interrupted. "Would you two stop bickering? You're hurting my ears."

Ron looked up in surprise. Ginny yelped and toppled from her chair.

"Heeeeeyy, Piccolo! Whazzgoinon?" Ron said, relieved to have something else to focus his attention on.

"A certain young woman informed me that you requested training instruction? If that isn't the case, I could be persuaded to leave—"

"No no no no, stay please! We have plenty of food," Ron stammered.

Piccolo smirked. "Thanks, but Nameks drink water."

"Oh. I knew that. So, er, have you heard from Harry?"

"The last I saw of him was watching his face get smushed into the grass by one thirtieth of Vegeta."

Ron laughed. "So he's training too? I reckon I've got a lot to catch up on."

"His face smushed?" Ginny said in alarm.

Ron ignored her. "So, what do we do first?"

Piccolo smirked again. "I figured I'd start you out on the same training the girl started out on…but I seriously doubt you'll progress as fast as she did."

"Er, well, let's get started."

Ron's eyes bugged out when Piccolo told him Hermione's old regimen. "Are…you…mental?! I'll never survive doing that all in one day!"

"_She_ did," Piccolos said simply. "Oh, and that's just morning training."

"Bloody hell! Just morning?! Besides, she's mental, too. Look what's she's got for a Da-"

"RON!" Piccolo barked suddenly, causing them both to flinch.

Ron looked at Ginny fearfully. Ginny looked from Ron to Piccolo in interest.

Piccolo sighed. "That's something you need to come to terms with, Ron, if you wish to continue your friendship. It would be most unkind and unwise for both of you to leave this issue unresolved," he said calmly before changing into a brusque bark. "Now shut up and pay attention! The afternoon training is a four hour meditation. I'm cutting it down to two, against my better judgment. That give you two hours to finish your house chores or rest. I will show up during the evenings and teach you the fighting style of my clan."

"Wicked! Sounds like fun!" Ginny said, mentally inviting herself.

Piccolo stared. _I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the bizarre nature of females._

* * *

Harry trudged upstairs after another wearisome training session with Vegeta. It was a good thing the Saiyan prince thought to bring food every day, because he wasn't getting much from the Dursleys. Petunia was enforcing Dudley's diet on the entire family.

"Harry," a familiar voice said flatly.

Harry sighed, turning to face his porker cousin. "What is it, Dud?" he mumbled in a monotone.

"You know Videl Satan," the boy said.

Harry sighed again. They had been having the same conversation for weeks. It started with Dudley saying, "_You know Videl Satan_" and ended with Harry replying, "_Yes, I know her_." He inhaled and spoke in a deliberately patient voice, "Yes, Dudley. I know her." Harry turned to enter his room.

"Harry?"

"Dudley, I _can't_ have this conversation anymore," Harry said in agitation.

"Where do you go every day?"

"Training," Harry said in a bored voice.

"M-magic?" Dudley whispered in horror.

"No, Dudley. Muggle fighting…martial arts."

Dudley fidgeted. "Well, er, can I watch?"

Harry raised a brow. "It's pretty intense, Dud. What about your…lot?"

Dudley shrugged. "They don't like me much anymore, now…now that I'm—"

Harry grimaced. Was he actually feeling sorry for his cousin? "You can come, Dudley, but don't get too close. And whatever you do, don't piss off Vegeta."

* * *

Ron collapsed for the tenth time that day, panting wearily. Ginny sank down beside him.

"Come on, Ron," she said, panting. "You've got to keep moving."

"I'm bloody dying. This was a bad idea," he said in a strained voice.

"We're almost finished," she said.

"You've been saying that for an hour," Ron grumbled.

"You've been saying that you're bloody dying for an hour, too. Fine. You lay there. I'm going on. See you at the Burrow. Bilius!" She laughed and sprinted away.

Ron sat up, furious. "DON'T CALL ME BILIUS!" He bellowed and raced after her.

Piccolo chuckled as he watched from above. _She understands him. She knew exactly which button to press to get him moving._ A rustling caught Piccolo's attention. A pair of identical red-heads emerged from the bushes and sprinted up the dirt road after the other two. _Hmm. From the looks of things I'll soon be training a small army._

* * *

Vegeta fell from the sky with a smirk. "So, who's the porker?"

Dudley eyed the fridge hungrily.

"This is my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

"Really? So I get another punching bag today?" Vegeta said, eyeing the boy hopefully.

"No, Vegeta. He's only here to watch."

"Pity. He looks especially squishy, the best kind of punching bag…kind of reminds me of Dedoria."

"Is there food in there?" Dudley asked suddenly.

Vegeta's wicked grin widened. "That depends. How bad do you want some?"

Dudley gulped.

…

Two hours later, a bloody mass the size of a young killer whale collapsed in exhaustion. Harry approached him. He glared at Vegeta. "Honestly, Vegeta! That was brutal! You could have killed him! Give him a sensu, right now!"

Vegeta feigned a look of innocence. "But you said he wanted to lose weight. I was doing bacon boy a favor." He offered Harry a sensu, who snatched it angrily from the Saiyan prince's hand.

"Here, Dud. Eat this. You shouldn't have agreed to it," Harry said quietly as he poked the bean into Dudley's mouth. Dudley gasped as the sensu took effect and stood up.

"Do I get to eat now?" Harry fell over.

Vegeta grunted, motioning to the capsule fridge with a grin. "Help yourself."

Harry groaned as he followed.

* * *

Hermione dodged as the defensive tactical robots bounced her ki blast back at her in her capsule GR room. After nearly six months of training, she had finally broke past fifty times gravity. Gohan was in his own capsule nearby, training in 500X. She sighed as she thought about it. _Maybe Gohan's right. Maybe I should take it up a bit, especially with my better schedule this upcoming term._

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. As of late, she had began sleeping one less hour each night, bringing her total hours of sleep down to five. It seemed that she was requiring less sleep, which was strange, considering that her puberty had finally kicked in over the summer. In the last month alone, she had grown five inches in stature. She was also having to wear chest-supporting equipment for the first time, one of the more annoying consequences of a young girl beginning in bloom.

She recently had Bulma order some unitards in the same material that Vegeta's Saiyan uniform was constructed, with some subtle differences. Hermione's unitards were designed for a growing young woman's body. They were styled like the modest skirted bathing costumes she favored, a single-piece solid-colored ensemble with a gentle, flowing skirt that stopped mid-calf. When her first set arrived, Hermione was surprised to see that they were in feminine colors: pale pink, pale blue, lavender, sage green, and white.

She had tried the pink one one as soon as they arrived, surprised at how comfortable they were. Bulma had though of everything, as usual. Each had a built in bra. She pulled her Muggle clothes on over them, tucking the skirt into her jeans and viewing herself in the mirror. No one would be able to tell, unless someone came from behind and yanked off her pants or looked up her robes. She had smiled at herself.

"Perfect!"

She was training in the sage-colored one. Even though she loved them all, it was her least favorite. The cloth was amasingly resilient for the trauma Hermione was putting it through.

She heard a banging on the door. She said, "Cancel All."

The female computer voice reponded, "Canceling current actions. Please stand by."

Hermione hit the kiosk to open the door. Lupin averted his eyes. "Miss Granger, Bulma said to bring you in for lunch." Having forgotten, Hermione jumped from the door frame and pulled on her Muggle clothes. Blushing furiously, she reemerged.

"Sorry."

"It's perfectly understandable. I was the same at your age." Lupin said mildly as they entered the kitchens.

* * *

"If you two are going to spy on us, would you at least do it quietly?!" Ginny said in frustration at the sniggering bushes. She snapped her eyes shut angrily as she sat. She was supposed to be clearing her mind.

Fred popped from the bush. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" he shouted, grinning broadly.

Ginny's eyes shot open and she got to her feet. "That's it!" She approached her brother and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him several inches from the ground.

"Come on, Ginny!" Fred said in a mockingly fearful voice. "I were only joking."

"Two things! Leave us alone…and LEARN TO SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH!" She tossed him away from her. He landed shortly away with a soft thud on his backside, grinning happily.

Ginny sat back down and closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring.

George emmerged from the bushes and squatted next to his identical sibling, grinning evilly. "I reckon it's safe to say which parent she takes after."

Ginny's eyes shot open. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She shot up and chased the two all over the wooded hills.

Piccolo watched the antics of the red-heads with a smirk. _At least I don't have to worry about finding entertainment for the next several weeks._

* * *

Dudley and Harry reached Number Four Privet Drive with a identical moans. Completely exhausted, the two meandered slowly up the sidewalk and numbly opened the door.

Petunia shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" Her eyes taking in the bruises and scrapes on her son's porky flesh.

"I'm fine, thanks," Harry muttered irritably.

"You! Explain this, now!"

Harry opened his mouth—

"There's a bully…on the playground. He beat us up," Dudley said, cutting Harry off. Harry stared.

"Who is he? I'll call the police! I'll call his parents! Who is it?" Petunia demanded.

"No, Mum. We'll handle this. Harry and me."

"Harry and—" Petunia repeated, staring at her son as though he had gone insane.

"We're really tired, Mum. We're going to bed. Good night," Dudley said absently as he strode up the stairs, leaving a completely bewildered Harry and Petunia behind.

Harry pointed at his cousin's back, stammering. "I-I…agree…with…whatever he just said. Goodnight, Aunt Petunia." Harry took the steps as fast as his weary feet could handle.

* * *

Hercule Satan frowned. He wasn't at the local bar to pick up beautiful women, as usual. He wasn't at his personal training dojo, slamming challengers and admirers against the wall, as usual. He wasn't on the closest television broadcast telling the world about his legendary defeat of Cell, as usual. No, Hercule standing next to his fireplace mantle, frowning thoughtfully at a picture of two people, one of whom was himself.

The other was a small girl with raven-black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Of course, the picture had been taken several years before the defeat of Cell, several years before Hercule's life had become so complicated. Videl had been a pretty, precocious, feisty daughter. And she was still the same…only she wasn't. Since Hercule's pompous declaration of Cell's defeat, Videl had been avoiding him.

He knew she'd get the letter to that school eventually. It was once all her mother ever talked about: her childhood adventures at Hogwarts. Hercule smiled as he remembered the first day they had met. He was the arrogant jerkwad he always had been, and she was the beautiful, clever, sweet thing she had learned to be. He had boasted that no woman would ever beat him. She had laughed. It had angered him. She had him on his back in less than ten seconds, not even using the thing she called magic. No. She had beat him with her own physical strength and strategy.

How he had been humiliated! He fumed for weeks over the audacity of the woman. He finally saw her again, weeks later in an alley with a man in a black robe. He approached boldly, wanting to insist on a rematch. But something caught him off guard. She was on her knees, crying. The hooded man was standing over her with a wooden stick, sneering unpleasantly. He pointed it at her, saying something that sounded like, "Cru-see-oh!" The girl shrieked in agony.

"It's a shame such a pretty face be wasted on Muggle filth," the man said softly. Hercule had watched as the man raised his wand. A hot fury suddenly rushed through his veins, and Hercule charged the man, wrenching the stick from his hand and crushing him into the wall. Hercule punched the man's teeth out, gathered the unconscious girl into his arms, and ran like hell. She had come to on his sofa, in his plain apartment, in what was once called East City. They had talked all night, and the night after, and the night after. Shortly after, they had married.

She had changed him. He was once a better man. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't chase women, didn't approach opponents with the arrogancy he was now well known for. But most of all, he never took credit for what other people had done.

But she had died, leaving him to raise a baby girl on his own. He sank into a deep depression. He had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was a nobody, but she had made him feel special. She had soothed his agitation, tamed his bruteness, quieted his insecurites. But she was gone, gone forever. All that was left of her was a toothless wailing effigy that was a constant reminder of his loss.

She greatly resembled her mother. Hercule had tried, tried not to get close to the child, tried to emotionally detach himself. But Videl Satan refused to be ignored. She was a lot like him, as well. He fell in love with the drooling, snotty, loud toddler that could kick as hard as a mule. As much as he pretended, Hercule was so proud of his little girl.

Thinking back over the year, he remembered the strange looks Videl had given him the rare moments she had seen him. She _knew. _She knew he was a fraud, a charlatan. He knew she knew. A stony feeling of dread filled his stomach as he clamped his hand over his jaw. _If she knew everything, would she ever forgive me?_

He sighed wearily. If he had known what he was getting himself into, he would have never said that he had beaten Cell. But now that he had, how could he take it back? If he told the truth, his titles, his fortune, his belts, his reputation…would all be out the window. But all those things, were they worth losing the only important thing he had left?

She, at least, deserved to know the truth…about everything…including her mother. Hercule never told her how she _really_ died.

Hercule's eyes darted toward the bodyguard who went with him everywhere, except to the toilet. He snorted. The supposed Strongest Man in the World shouldn't need a bodyguard. _I have to get out of here._


	2. Nightmares

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

**The Southern-most Bed in the Western-most Bedroom, Mount Paozu, China**

"…_Goodbye, Son. I love you…" Goku placed his first two fingertips to his forehead and vanished…_

"…_Yet __**another**__ fighter YOU could have saved…"_

"…_Goodbye, Son. I love you..."_

"…_Yet _**another **_fighter YOU could have saved…"_

"…_Goodbye, Son. Goodbye…goodbye…goodbye….goodbye…goodbye…bye…bye…"_

_Cell's evil patronizing grin filled his vision. "Yet __**another **__fighter YOU could have saved…"_

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan sat up, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. "Daddy!" he sobbed. It had been three full years since his father's death, and he still had nightmares.

"Gohan?" a small childish voice asked uncertainly. Gohan jumped. He kept forgetting he shared a room with the boy now.

"Go back to sleep, Goten," Gohan said, immediately calming. The toddler ignored the command and rushed over to his big brother's bed, crawling in. He pushed the sweaty bangs from his older brother's forehead, planting a kiss.

"Lie down," the toddler instructed. Gohan complied with a small smile. Goten wrapped his stubby strong arms around Gohan's chest. " 'Kay, now cwose yo eyes." He did. Gohan felt his covers being pulled up to his chin. "Don't wowy, Gohan. I'll pwotect yo. Nofink wiw happen to yo." Gohan felt his brother crawl beneath the blanket with him and wrap his arms around him again. Gohan wrapped his own arms around the tiny half Saiyan, sniffing his hair. _He even smells like Father._

A few moments later, the room filled with a couple of soft snores.

* * *

**Top Bunk, Guest Bedroom 1B, Capsule Corporation, West City, Japan**

_A beautiful woman with long, raven hair and sparkling violet eyes was running down the streets of East City. She had led her chaser from the direction of her home, protecting her husband and newborn daughter from the cloaked figures. She saw a decision up ahead…she turned to the left._

_It had been the wrong choice. A dead end. She whirled around to see the cloaked figure approach. "Mmmm, this scene is familiar, I think. Do you remember, pretty little mudblood? Same people, different circumstances. Now tell me, what do you know about the disappearance of the Dark Lord?"_

"_I'll never tell you!" she spat._

"_Really? I disagree. I think you'll tell me. Crucio!"_

_The woman screamed in pain. _

_The man relented, chuckling. "Tell me what you know," he said quietly._

"_Voldemort!" she spat. The man yelped, clutching his left arm. She began chanting the name, the man sinking to his knees and baring his teeth._

"_STOP THAT!"_

_She rose to make her escape, still saying the name repeatedly._

"_Avada Kedavra!" He weakly managed. The woman collapsed to the pavement. He rose, panting. "Clever little thing, even without a wand," he muttered as he turned and vanished._

Videl's eyes opened, her heart pounding.

* * *

**Bottom Bunk, Guest Bedroom 1B, Capsule Corporation, West City, Japan**

"_MMMMMRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the box wailed._

"_Would you stop doing that?! Why do you have to be so annoying?!" Hermione said in exasperation._

_The box moaned softly. Hermione shook her head. She thought she had been doing pretty good, not being stuck inside her head with the Pandora in over two weeks. But tonight, as soon as her eyelids had drooped, she had found herself in the somewhat unpleasant company of the gilded cage._

_A silver wisp began to emerge from the crack. Hermione sighed. She expected it, but that didn't make it any more pleasant._

_It wiggled free and sped toward her. Hermione braced herself as the strand slammed into her consciousness._

_Flash—_

_Hermione was in the front of a decent-sized white cottage. She saw a small, bushy haired toddler sitting in the grass, playing with a colorful orb. Suddenly, a garden snake slithered across her leg. The child's focus shifted as she lifted the creature with a fist._

"_Pweety," the child said in a hissing, soft voice._

_Hermione heard something similar to a chuckle. "Why, thanksssss. I can't say you're a well mannered child, because you are squeezing me rather tightly." The baby relaxed her grip. The snake slithered around her chubby arm and slithered away, chuckling as it went._

Hermione's eyes slid open. She pulled her diary out from beneath her pillow and turned on the light above her bed, writing her latest memory.

"Hermione?" A female voice said tentatively.

Hermione jumped. "Videl? What are _you_ doing awake?"

"I had a bad dream. I think…I think I just saw my mother…"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. She ripped a sheet from her journal and passed up a pencil. "Write it down…it'll make you feel better."

* * *

**The Smallest Bedroom, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

_He was in a house… a rather large, elegant house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for decades. Though it was currently being occupied. A fire was lit in the grate. Someone…or something was stirring fitfully in the armchair, and a man in a hooded cloak was crouched over. He was portly, had fearful, watery eyes, and an unpleasant simper._

"_There's more in the bottle, my Lord."_

"_Later," a cold, clear voice said. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." The hooded man complied, scraping the chair noisily across the wood floor. "Tell me about Harry Potter's friends."_

"_Y-yes, my Lord. Harry Potter has two close friends, Ron Weasley—"_

"_The blood traitor, naturally."_

"—_and Gohan Son."_

"_Tell me more about him."_

"_They say his father is from another world, possessing qualities similar to a Squib."_

"_And the mother?"_

"_Completely Muggle, my Lord." Wormtail said._

"_Heh. I suppose there's filth in __**every**__ corner of the universe. What else?"_

"_He's very strong, my Lord. He defeated Cell twice, and—"_

"_Cell? Isn't that the creature you told me tried to destroy the world?"_

"—_and turned into a giant ape the night I escaped. The full moon happened that night."_

"_Heh. An alien were-ape? That's…unique. And he defeated a creature capable of destroying the earth? How clever. But tell me, Wormtail. Why do you hesitate to speak about the girl? The mudblood?"_

"_N-n-no reason, my Lord," Pettigrew stammered._

"_Liar," the voice from the chair said. "Tell me, Wormtail, or I will fetch it from you."_

_Wormtail jumped back, shielding himself. "My Lord, please—"_

_A stick pointed out from the chair. "Legilimens!"_

_After a few moments, the wand lowered. "I see. She isn't a mudblood at all. The daughter of Selena Subaru," it said in an amusing tone. "I wonder what __**Harry Potter**__ thinks of her pedigree, if, in fact, he's even aware of it? Does __**anyone **__know of her patrilineal heritage?" it asked in a threatening voice._

"_If anyone knows, it's Gohan Son. She's incredibly close to the boy."_

"_That won't do at all. I will want plans for little Miss Subaru, and they won't involve some dirt-veined alien mutt!"_

_Wormtail stared, completely at a loss for what to say._

"_Wormtail, there's one last thing…I'm not entirely certain I want you knowing about the girl. After all, there's no telling what someone might do if you accidently let slip the identity of my daughter."_

"_Y-your d-d-daughter, my Lord?" Wormtail looked shocked._

_It pointed its wand once more. "Obliviate! So tell me Wormtail, what do you know about Harry Potter's mudblood friend?"_

"_The girl, my Lord? Nothing much to tell…big hair, big teeth, bookworm…that's about all, my Lord."_

"_Good, good. Where is Nagini?"_

"_I don't know, my Lord. She set out to explore the house, I think."_

"_You will milk her before we retire. I will need feeding in the night. The journey has…tired me greatly."_

"_My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"_

"_A week…or longer. It's moderately comfortable here, and we cannot hope to proceed with our plans until after the World Cup."_

"_Forgive me, my Lord, but why do we wait until after the Quidditch World Cup—"_

"_Because, fool, every single Auror and Ministry of Magic security will be on duty, checking for suspicious activity, double checking identities. They will be obsessed with security. Therefore, we wait."_

"_Y-Your Lordship…is determined then?"_

_Certainly I am determined," the voice said firmly._

"_It…it could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."_

_There was a moment's silence. "Without Harry Potter? I see…"_

_Wormtail continued frantically. "My Lord, I don't say it from concern for the boy! The boy means nothing to me…nothing at all! It's just…we could use any witch or wizard…it could get done faster! If you allowed me to leave for a short time, I could bring you a suitable candidate—"_

"_I _could_ use another person…that is true…"_

"_Yes, my Lord! It makes perfect sense. Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult…he's well protected—"_

"_So you volunteer to fetch me a substitute? I wonder…perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan…be nothing more than a ploy to desert me?_

_Wormtail looked startled. "No, my Lord! No! I have no wish to leave you at all—"_

"_Don't lie to me! I can always tell. You regret ever returning to me. I can see that I revolt you. You cringe when you look at me…shudder when you touch me…"_

"_No! My devotion to yo—"_

"—_is nothing more than cowardice," the voice finished for him. "You had nowhere else to go. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. How would I survive without you, hmm? Who would milk Nagini? A few days alone would rob me of what little health I have."_

"_But you seemed much stronger—"_

"_Liar. I'm no stronger. Silence!"_

_Wormtail's sputtering ceased._

"_I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you. Thirteen years I have waited, a few more months will make little difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, and courage you will find, unless you want to suffer the wrath of Lord Voldemort!"_

"_May I speak?!" Wormtail said desperately._

"_Certainly, Wormtail," the voice said in cruel amusement._

"_I've reviewed the plan many times in my head…Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long…and if we go through with it…if I kill—"_

"_If? IF?! You will follow the plan exactly as I've laid out, Wormtail…No deviations! You will perform it quietly and without fuss. One more death. One more and our path to Harry Potter will be clear. You won't be doing it alone…my faithful servant will be going with you._

"_I'm…faithful," Wormtail said resentfully._

"_Heh. You are only faithful to your fears, Wormtail, and you know it! I need someone with brains AND loyalty, and you have neither."_

"_I brought you Bertha Jorkins."_

"_Yes. A stroke of brilliance I never thought possible form you; though admittedly, you probably didn't know exactly how useful she was going to be—"_

"_I…I thought she might be useful."_

"_Liar. I don't deny her information was invaluable. Without her we would have never been able to form our plan. You did well, and I shall reward you. I will give you the pleasure of performing a task many Death Eaters would give their right arm for."_

"_R-r-r-really? What is it?" Wormtail stuttered in a terrified voice._

"_I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Your part will come at the end, but I promise, you will be just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."_

"_Y-y-y-you are g-going to k-k-kill me?"_

"_Wormtail, why would I kill you? I only killed Bertha because I had to. She was completely useless when I was finished with her. Her mind was completely wasted. Besides, we didn't want her going around babbling about running into us in Albania—what's that? Ha ha! Yes, we could have modified her memory, but it was so much better to just finish her off. Besides, memory charms can be broken by powerful wizards, just like I have proven with Bertha Jorkins."_

_Suddenly, a giant snake slithered into the room. The voice began hissing and spitting without drawing breath._

"_Nagini, has some interesting news, Wormtail."_

"_Really?"_

"_There's an old Muggle standing outside the door listening to every word we say. Kindly go show him in."_

_Wormtail scuttled over to the door and threw it open, revealing a hardened old man with a cane startled in surprise. His fearful face quickly recovered._

"_Invite him inside, Wormtail! Where are your manners?"_

_Wormtail beckoned with a finger. The old man limped into the room, his walking stick clunking on the wood floor. The snake curled up on the rug near the hearth._

"_You heard everything, Muggle?" the voice asked coldly._

"_What's that you're calling me?" the old man barked indignantly._

"_I called you a Muggle. It means you are not a wizard."_

"_I don't know what you mean by wizard, but I've heard enough to interest the police! You've murdered, and you're planning to do some more! My wife knows I'm up here. She'll get suspicious if I'm gone for too long."_

"_You have no wife. No one knows you're here. Don't lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, because he knows…he…always…knows…"_

"_Is that right?" The old man said roughly. "Well, I don't think you have good manners, milord_!_ Why don't you turn around and face me like a man!"_

"_Oh…I'm much…much more than a man, but why not? Wormtail, turn my chair around."_

_Wormtail whimpered._

"_You heard me! Turn my chair!"_

_Wormtail shuffled over and noisily rotated the chair. The snake hissed angrily._

_The cane clattered to the floor, the old man screaming. The thing in the chair raised a stick and said something, causing a green light to fill the room. The old man hit the floor with a thud, clearly dead._

Harry sat up in his bed with a gasp, clutching his searing scar.

* * *

**The Largest Bedroom, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey**

"_What's the matter, little tubby? Can't you run any faster?" The boys cackled as the chunky boy hobbled fearfully. The boys on bikes pelted sticks and rocks at him. "Go, fat boy, go!"_

_The boy finally reached his house and got to the door. He reached for the knob. It wouldn't open. He reached in his pockets, but couldn't find the keys. He rattled the door in fear as the menacing children approached on foot. _

"_Aww, what's the matter? Your mum and dad out on holiday? Get him!" The children surrounded him and began beating him—_

Dudley Dursley woke with a loud start. It had been several years since the incident. He could remember like it was yesterday. If Harry hadn't been at home that day, Dudley would have been beaten far worse that he was. Still, the memory was troubling.

Dudley snuck quietly downstairs. He needed something to get his mind off of it. He reached into the ice box and quietly shifted all of the health foods that were stacked up front. There it was: the triple fudge ice cream block. Dudley snorted at his mother's naiveté. Surely she didn't think her husband was going to surrender that easily. He chose a stool and sat, driving his fat spoon into the creamy substance.

Suddenly, the box was snatched away. "That's not going to help," a familiar voice said quietly.

Dudley glared at him. "Mind your own business, Potter! Hand it over!"

Harry smirked. "You want this? You're going to have to fight me for it."

Dudley scowled. "Give it to me!"

"Careful, Dud. You don't want 'Mum and Dad' to hear, do you?"

"I'll just tell them I caught _you _sneaking it! They'll believe me!"

Harry sighed as he pulled the spoon from the box, handed it to a surprised Dudley, and returned to the box to the fridge. Dudley licked the spoon clean. "You know, Dud, eating your way through your problems doesn't solve them. You need to learn to face your fears."

"Who says I'm afraid?" Dudley challenged.

"I do. Everyone's afraid of something_. I'm_ afraid of something."

Dudley's eyes widened. "_You_? Really? What are _you _afraid of?"

Harry sat.

* * *

**Highest Bedroom at the Top of the Winding Stair, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**

_He dropped his teddy in shock. It began twisting, contorting. It sprouted eight long legs. It kept growing, growing, growing…until it was half the size of the Ford Angola. It clicked its drooling pincers menacingly at him._

_He screamed as it approached. He backed into the wall…there was nowhere else to go…it pounced at him—_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron sat up, screaming at the top of his lungs. He panted hysterically as he heard thumping on the stairs. He felt himself being pulled toward someone and hugged.

"It's all right, Ronald." An adult, feminine voice said as she rocked him. "Just another nightmare. Shh."

Ron closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting smell of his mother.

* * *

**Second Highest Bedroom at the top of the Winding Stair; The Burrow; Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**

_She shook her head in horror as he emerged from the pages. "No…no…this can't be happening…" she whispered._

_The teen stood to his full height and turned to face her. He smiled unpleasantly. "Hello, Ginny. I've been expecting you."_

"_No…I thought you were my friend. You…betrayed me. Y-you __**used **__me. I HATE YOU!" she shrieked suddenly, collapsing weakly from the effort._

_The boy laughed coldly. "Poor, sweet, stupid Ginny. It's seems a shame to kill someone that has been so…useful…"_

"_You…can't…please, Tom! Please!"_

_The boy smirked. "But I have to, Ginny. You see, I'm going to be reborn from your power. You will die, and I will cease to be a memory. But there's one thing I'd like you to do before you die—"_

_Ginny sobbed weakly. "Please, Tom.."_

_He crouched by her weakening body. "I would have you call me Lord. I am, after all, the greatest sorcerer in the world. One day, everyone will fear to speak the name Lord Voldemort!"_

_Her eyes snapped in shock. _Tom is You-Know-Who?! She fell backwards from her sitting position, her vision spinning.

"_Say it. Call me your Lord," he said in a suddenly serious voice._

"_No!" she spat, her head weakly sinking to the floor._

_He wrenched her up by her hair, pulling her face to his. She cried out from the pain. "Say it."_

_She stared fearfully._

_He tightened his grip. "SAY IT!"_

"_M-my Lord," she whispered._

_A wildly happy look filled his features. "That's my pretty girl…now DIE!"_

_Ginny felt herself slowly falling away—_

"NOOOOOOOO!" she sat up, her heart racing. She heard another cry nearby and two pairs of footsteps racing up the stairs. Her door opened with a slam, her father pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It was him again?"

Ginny began sobbing hysterically.

* * *

**Broken Ice Chest; Abandoned Clayton's Factory; Winchester**

_She strode purposefully, silently to an isolated table in the library. Selecting a seat as far away from the spotlight as possible, she ducked her head and worked silently, hoping to attract as little attention as possible._

"_Psst! Hey, horse!" Malfoy whispered. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

_She sighed and looked up. "What do you want?"_

_He sneered. "Nothing. I just wanted to stare. It's not every day you get to see an equine wearing clothes." He held up some straw. "I brought you a snack," he tossed the straw on her library books, cackling with his group as he strode away._

Her eyes popped open with a start. She glared up at the old conduit in the building. She had lived in the warehouse for four years, sleeping in the upturned insulated freezer…ever since her Muggle mother had died.

She hated her mother. She hated her for being so weak. She hated her for succumbing to death and leaving her. She hated her for leaving her penniless...although admittedly, that was her father's fault, too. But most of all, she hated her because she _loved _her. It hurt like hell to lose her. If she hated her mother, she _loathed_ her father. That drunken, gambling, slacking, wizarding fool that had abandoned her mother as soon as she got sick…if she ever got her hands around his miserable neck…

Mill sighed. She hated her life. She hated where she lived. She hated school. She hated Draco Malfoy…but she'd never say that aloud. Malfoy was Slytherin's poster boy…Slytherin's prince. If she wanted to survive, she'd keep silent. The tears lid down her cheeks. She angrily brushed them away, silently.

Silent Mill.


	3. Life at the Burrow

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. (OR Pokémon! Wink Wink)

* * *

**Life at the Burrow**

* * *

Lupin stared warily at the table. "What is it?"

Hermione and Bulma smiled proudly at the shimmery gold unitard. "These suits repel Blutz waves," Hermione explained. "I discovered that the virus you contracted when you were bitten activates a severe temporal mutation whenever exposed to Blutz and another wave I'm calling Lycantz, causing you to transform into the werewolf. I've discovered that although you can absorb the waves into your eyes like Gohan, that the majority is absorbed by the mutant lycanthropic skin cells. You seem to have the receptors throughout your entire body.

"Gohan's receptors are through nerve endings in his eyes, sending the signal to activation cells in his tail. That's why Gohan loses his ability to transform when his tail is gone. Your receptors are more widespread, and therefore, less concentrated. If we can block eighty percent of Blutz reception, we can reduce the severity of the transformation."

Lupin picked up the top suit. "Hermione…this is…I mean…I—"

Hermione smiled. "Well, don't celebrate just yet. You have to test it first. I was hoping you'd volunteer."

"Of course I will!"

"Good! Now my theory is that the design shields you from the Blutz, but not the Lycantz. The Lycantz will penetrate the suit, but I believe you'll be pleased with the results nevertheless."

"The next full moon is in two days," he said anxiously. "Are we going to test it then?"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Yes. But I believe you're forgetting someone, Remus. I wasn't the only one who worked on this…"

"Of course. I'll be indebted to you and Mrs. Briefs for the rest of my life!" Lupin said, his whole face lit up in excitement.

The Grangers stood and watched their adopted daughter from a distance. Hermione had developed into a thoughtful, compassionate, hard-working young woman that any sane parent would be proud of. The Grangers certainly were.

* * *

Hermione, Gohan, and Videl had all of their things packed, ready to teleport to the Weasleys. Hermione stood, silently musing about the results of her research. The experiment had been a success…and a failure…all at the same time…

**Remus stood outside in the light of the full moon with the suit on. The light bathed his face and neck, the only exposed parts of his body. He frowned and leaned forward, grunting in pain…his body became covered by short fur, and his normally smooth hair became wild and bristled. Hermione looked on with concern as the transformation stopped. **

**Lupin raised his face, panting. His face was covered in short, silky fuzz. His eyes had stopped somewhere between the man and the wolf: blue and round, but slitted. His face had elongated slightly, having tried to form the snout, but abandoned the effort shortly after it had begun. His sharp fingernails had ripped through the tips of his gloves.**

"**How do I look?" he said in a deeper, growling voice.**

"**You…look…er, wild," Hermione said in a higher pitched voice.**

**The wolf-man grinned, revealing some sharp canines. "I can even talk! This…is crazy!" He whirled around to look at himself from behind. Hermione had smiled as she saw the back of him. **_**It's a good thing I thought to make a hole for a tail,**_** she thought as a long bushy appendage came into view. Lupin's booming, growling voice cackled happily. His voice raised several octaves as he howled his happiness.**

"**So, Remus, let's test your abilities now," Hermione said. He grinned wolfishly. The partial transformation had somewhat altered his personality. "Let's see you sprint from here to the tree."**

"**The hundred yard test? I see." He said as he crouched. **

**Hermione appeared by the tree and took out her stop watch. "Go!"**

**The man-wolf took off. Hermione gasped as she looked at her stop watch. **_**Amazing! He was this fast when he completely transformed.**_

"**So, what was the time?" Lupin said.**

"**Three seconds flat. I guess I was right about the Lycantz waves. Lycantz increases your speed and strength."**

Hermione smiled sadly as she thought about it. She expected more from it, but Lupin was beside himself with happiness. He was already human again, still in the same gold suit, in a very chipper mood despite the exhaustion etched on his face.

Gohan touched her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Seconds later, the three were within eyeshot of a strangely twisted…they had to guess it was a house. Gohan pointed and laughed happily.

"That's weird! But it's neat-looking!"

Ron burst from the front door, knocking the door from its hinges.

_Wow,_ Hermione thought. _Ron's almost stronger than Harry was at the beginning of last year. He must have worked really hard with Piccolo._

"Hey guys, whassgoingon?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IF YOU BREAK THAT DOOR ONE MORE TIME—" Mrs. Weasley came from the house brandishing a frying pan. She huffed in exasperation. "I don't know what to do with you! Between you and Ginny, I doubt we'll have much of a house left if you two keep breaking stuff!"

Hermione gasped. She could sense Ginny's stronger ki. She and Gohan exchanged glances. Fred and George seemed stronger, too.

"Piccolo, what have you been doing to everyone?" Hermione said, looking over her head.

"Don't exaggerate. I trained Ron and Ginny. The twins invited themselves. Well, Ginny invited herself as well, come to think of it."

Videl suddenly shrieked as she was lifted from the ground by a green-faced red-haired male. "Yes! Cell's got you now, my sweet!"

Piccolo raised a brow.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Put her down at once! And get that awful stuff off your face!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Fred cackled maniacally.

Videl tugged Fred's arms from her waist, flipped behind him, and kneed him in the back. Fred hit the ground with a thud and a grunt, skidding several yards.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, but Fred got to his feet, grinning widely. "Ah, so Miss Satan wants to take on the all-powerful, incredibly handsome Cell. That's _interesting_." He chose a fighting posture.

Everyone became shocked by the thunderous laughter from above. Piccolo clutched his sides, tears streaming. "You two are completely _nuts_!"

"Ah, see? Even the great Piccolo cannot resist the devious charms of the awesome Freddy-Cell—"

"—wait until I introduce you to Georgie-Cell…Bwahahahahahahahahhahahaha!" A voice said, emerging from some nearby bushes.

"**Prepare for trouble**!" Fred said dramatically, striking a pose.

"**I'll make it double**!" George added, choosing a pose of his own.

"Oh, brother," Ron mumbled, "Here they go…"

"**To cause and create mayhem, hysteria, and devastation**—"

"**To create new gags and tricks, and innovation**!"

"**To denounce the evils of boredom and Malfoys—**"

"**Through trickery, through slandering, and using our toys**!"

"**Fred**—"

"**George**—"

"**Twin Weasleys blast off at the speed of light**—"

"**Surrender now, or prepare to fight--**" (Special thanks to _Pokémon_ and Team Rocket for this idea.)

"You guys need to stop hanging around that Muggle girl's house and watching the television," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Aww, Ginny! You ruined the moment!" Fred slumped, feigning disappointment.

Hermione was blinking stupidly, her mouth slightly open. Videl was shaking her head, smiling. Gohan was laughing hysterically, tears pouring from his eyes. Piccolo's facial muscles were working as he hitched on a scowl that convinced no one.

"So, when's Harry getting here?" Hermione said.

"Tomorrow," Ron said. "We're going to floo over there tomorrow."

Fred grinned suddenly. Hermione leveled her eyes at him. "Just what are you planning?"

"Heh."

Videl's eyes brightened suddenly. "Can I come?"

Ron choked. "Uh, that's not such a good idea…the Dursleys hate magic."

Videl smiled. "Oh, come on. I want to see where Harry lives."

* * *

Hermione and Gohan watched as Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Videl stepped into the floo one by one. Hermione nudged Gohan. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Why is that?" a voice said, as two red-haired males turned the corner.

"You must be Bill and Charlie. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Gohan Son. Well, I think Fred is planning something…I don't like it."

The brothers exchanged glances. Shortly after, Ron reappeared in the flames. A minute later Fred and George emerged from the emerald flames, laughing hysterically.

"What did you do, Fred?" Hermione said with a scowl.

"What gives you the impression we did anything?"

Harry came out of the fireplace, shaking his head.

"Did he eat it?" Fred said expectantly.

Harry smiled. "What was it?"

"Ton-tongue Toffee." The room exploded with laughter. Gohan looked confusedly at them all. Hermione scowled.

"Hey, Harry, How's it going?" Charlie said, extending a hand.

"You're Charlie," Harry said.

Charlie laughed.

"And I'm Bill," the taller form said as he stood.

Two more forms came from the fire. Arthur Weasley came out followed by an ashen Videl. "That _wasn't_ funny, Fred! What did you give that Muggle boy?!"

"I didn't give him anything…I dropped it…it's not my fault he went and ate it."

"You dropped it on purpose! You knew he'd eat it…that he was on a diet—"

"How long did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"It got four feet long before his parents would let us shrink it—"

Ron, Harry, Fred, and George howled in laughter.

"It isn't funny! If Miss Satan hadn't decided to come along, he'd have strangled! The Dursleys wouldn't allow me anywhere near the boy. Videl persuaded them to let her do it…I don't believe it! That sort of behavior seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relations. I've spent half my life campaigning for Muggles, and my own sons—!"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle! We gave it to him because he's a great, bullying git! Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yes, he is," Harry said eagerly, but winced suddenly. Lately, Dudley hadn't been that bad.

"Wait until I tell your mother—"

"Tell me what?" A dangerous voice said as Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Hello, Harry dear. Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

"Er, well, see, I've handled it…"

"This better not have anything to do with Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

"Ron, why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Harry already knows—"

"We can all go," Hermione said, cutting him off.

"Oh," Ron said, cottoning on. "Let's go then."

"Yeah, we'll come, too," Fred said.

"You stay where you are!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"So, what is Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. Ron and Ginny laughed, Hermione frowned, and Gohan and Videl blinked stupidly.

"Mom found this stack of order forms in their room. Stuff they had invented and planned on selling at school. Joke stuff. Fake wands and trick sweets. Brilliant, I never knew they had invented all that—"

Ginny continued. "Yeah. We've heard explosions inside their room for ages. I just figured they liked to blow up stuff."

"See, most of it's a bit dangerous," Ron said. "Well, all of it, actually. Fred and George were planning to sell it at Hogwarts…make some money. Mum burned all of it and forbid them to sell any. I reckon she's mad that they didn't get as many OWLs as she expected."

"Yeah, they had this big fight, because Mum wants them to work at the Ministry like Dad, but they want to open a joke shop."

Just then, a door crashed open, and Percy's face scowled at them. "Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to work!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny shot him an annoyed glance.

Percy puffed out his chest. "A report for the International Magical Cooperation Department. The Ministry's aiming to standardize cauldron thickness. Some imports have bottoms that are so incredibly thin they pose a risk to anyone who uses them."

Ron gasped mockingly. "Wow! That will change the world…cauldron bottoms!" Ginny covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Percy slammed his door shut, and the six entered Ron's room.

"Shut up, Pig!" Ron said at a small, furry tennis ball with wings with a sigh as he closed the door. "Stupid owl. He's so annoying!"

Harry stared at the excitedly hooting owl in its cage. "Pig?!"

Ginny sighed. "Ron's being stupid. His proper name is Pigwidgeon."

Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, because _that_ name is _completely_ unstupid! I was going to name him something, but Ginny said _that_ in front of him…now he won't answer to anything else. I have to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. And me!" He added, glaring at the palm-sized ball of fluff.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "In the gardens, I expect. Chasing gnomes. I don't think he's ever seen any."

"Percy seems happy with his job," Harry said absently.

Ron snorted. "Happy? He'd probably live at the Ministry if Dad didn't drag him home. And he's obsessed with Barty Crouch. Always, "Mister Crouch this...' and 'Mister Crouch that…' I reckon they'll be getting married soon…"

"Did you have a good summer, Harry? Did you get our food parcels?"

"Yeah, thanks for those. If it weren't for you guys and Vegeta, I reckon I would have starved." Harry told them about Dudley's sudden interest in Vegeta and fighting.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Videl asked. "That will help him lose weight and keep him out of trouble."

Harry sighed. "For now it will. I'm just not so sure it's a good thing to make Dudley stronger. He's been known to bully in the past."

Gohan frowned. "Hey, Vegeta won't be watching your house anymore, so Dudley won't be able to train. Why don't I write Krillin? From what Krillin's told me about his childhood, I'm sure he'll be able to relate to Dudley, _and_ help him train. He might even help him with his behavior."

"Yeah. We shouldn't leave Dudley hanging like this. I didn't think Fred was going to do something. I guess I ought to write and apologize," Harry shook his head disgustedly at the thought. Then, his eyes popped with an idea. "Hey, Videl. Would you do me a favor?"

Videl frowned hesitantly. "Let me hear what it is before I agree to it."

"Well, Dudley loves Hercule. He's got posters all over his bedroom. Could you see if you could arrange—"

"—my dad to meet him?" Videl sighed. "Harry, you know that he didn't defeat Cell."

Harry shrugged. "He's still pretty strong for a Muggle…and a human. Besides, Gohan reckons he doesn't mind the Muggles not knowing he defeated Cell right now."

Gohan nodded. "_You_ know what the media is like. Besides, the world isn't ready to know that aliens are living on the planet, either."

Videl sighed. "I guess it has been awhile since I've written. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Make sure Hercule mentions me to the Dursleys, okay? They need to know that I wasn't in on that toffee thing."

"Alright. But you owe me, Potter!"

Harry grinned.

"Oh!" Ron said suddenly. "Have you heard from—" but Ron stopped, Hermione giving him a look. Harry and Gohan exchanged glances. They knew he almost asked about Sirius in front of Ginny.

"I think they've stopped arguing," Hermione said quickly. "Maybe we should go help your Mum with dinner."

* * *

The dinner was held outside. Gohan and Harry ate happily as the others spoke, Mrs. Weasley occasionally replicating the food to last the Saiyan's and starved human's appetites.

"That was great, Missus Weasley!" Gohan said. "You and my mother should swap recipes."

"That's so sweet, dear," Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "Now, what should we do for entertainment?"

"We could spar," Gohan suggested, looking at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I think the Weasleys will want to keep their house and property tidy, Gohan. We'd probably level the place."

Harry stared. Was Hermione actually that strong? How much was she suppressing?

Gohan grinned suddenly. "I know! There's a game I used to play with the Namek kids. It's called Assimilation tag! One of us will be IT. IT will count to a hundred, while everyone else hides. IT will then go find and tag the others, forcing them to become another IT. The game lasts until the last person remains untagged. That person becomes the new IT. Want to play?"

Hermione smiled. "That will be easy, as some of us cannot suppress our ki." She glanced over at the older Weasleys.

Gohan grinned mischievously. "Maybe for them, but it will still be fun…seeing as some of us can."

...

After a couple of hours, the family and friends sat, wearily but happily. Arthur Weasley smiled at Gohan. "I don't know how you children kept finding us. I know some of the best hiding places!"

Gohan shrugged. "I sensed your ki. It's small, but distinguishable, especially with some of the other players masking theirs."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Ki…what do you mean?"

Gohan smiled. "Well, every living creature has a life force that binds their spirit to their body. It is a form of energy that is everywhere. Even rocks have it, due to the fact that their surfaces have tiny organisms teeming on the surface. The air, the water, the trees…all living things have this energy we call ki. And like magic, if one learns how to move and shape their ki, they can control it…and use it."

"Really? So…Muggles can do this?" Mr. Weasley asked interestedly.

"Yes. Krillin can, and he is a Muggle. Master Roshi can, and I've been told that he is a squib. Anyone who devotes themselves to the training can master their ki."

"I see. That's interesting. So the truth is, that even Muggles have a sort of magic within them."

Gohan smiled. "You could look at it that way."

The talk spun away from ki and into Quidditch World Cup.

"It's going to be Ireland," Charlie said. "They flattened Peru during the semi-finals."

"Yeah, but Bulgaria's got Viktor Krum," Fred suggested.

"And? Bulgaria's got one decent player. Ireland has seven. No brainer, that. I wish England had got through. How humiliating!"

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Transylvania flattened them. Three hundred ninety to ten," Charlie said shamefacedly. "Horrid performance! Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland to Luxembourg."

Gohan fazed out. He liked to watch Quidditch, but it wasn't too interesting to him to discuss. He left the table and sat beneath a tree near Hermione and Videl, watching as Crookshanks pounced a tin can and began pawing inside, the tin can giggling madly.

Hermione and Videl told him about their dreams. Gohan stared. "That's weird."

"What, Gohan?" Hermione said.

"Well, right before Assimilation Tag, Harry and Ron were talking about some nightmares they had. As it turns out, we all had nightmares on the same night. Since Harry and Ron live on this side of the world, their nightmares happened about eight hours after ours did."

"That _is_ ceratainly interesting," a voice said suddenly. They turned to see a frowning Piccolo standing next to an ashen Ginny. "Ginny was just telling me of a nightmare she had that night." They all stared. _Ginny, too?_

"What do _you_ think?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo hesitated. "It…could be just a coincidence."

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences, Piccolo."

"I don't. The other option is that you were subconscously responding to the negative energy that has been in the atmosphere lately."

Gohan frowned. "You feel it, too?"

Piccolo considered him. "I've been feeling disturbances for a couple of months now. I'm having difficulties meditating. It kind of reminds me of when Garlic Junior invaded—"

Gohan's eyes widened fearfully. "Hey, you don't think—"

"No, Gohan. But something's definitely happening. From what I gather from Kami, I'd keep a close eye on Harry this year."

"You…think he's in danger?" Videl asked tentatively.

Piccolo's eyes shifted to her. She blushed. "It's likely, Videl. The boy _does_ have enemies. Which reminds me. Hermione shouldn't be wandering out alone too much, either."

Hermione frowned. "Why, Piccolo?"

"Can you not think of an enemy that the both of you have in common?"

Hermione stared in horror. "No…not…not _him_. Surely," she muttered quietly to herself.

Ginny blinked ignorantly at him. "I wouldn't think Malfoy would be such a big problem, Piccolo."

Piccolo returned her gaze. "This isn't some childish malevolence, Ginny. If you want to understand the gravity of the situation, I suggest you remember your nightmare."

Ginny gasped but said nothing. Gohan, Hermione, and Videl looked at her quizzically.

"All right, children!" Mrs. Weasley approached. "There's a big day ahead of you, so it's time for bed. Off you go!"

As the teens wended their way up to their respective sleeping quarters, Ginny stared at Hermione's back. _It's funny. I imagine You-Know-Who is everyone's enemy, but somehow I get the feeling __**that **__wasn't what Piccolo meant when he said Hermione and Harry share him in common. So…why would You-Know-Who be as dangerous to Hermione as he is to Harry?_

* * *

Author's note:

Okay. I've noticed a bit of confusion when it comes to my fics, especially regarding the strengths of my characters, so here's what I'm going to do. Every four or five chapters, I'm going to post the respective power levels of significant characters at the end of the chapter. This way, it becomes more understandable that while some characters can handle certain fighters, others will be completely inept at the task. Please note that due to inadequate references I am using…and in some cases, lowering or raising power levels to provide a more believable story. I merely use the DBZ fighter numbers as a reference to scope the other characters.

**Significant Characters** (does not reflect ki suppression):

Gohan Son: 1,750,000; SSJ: 5,000,000; SSJ2: 15,000,000(complete); oozaru: 17,500,000-50,000,000  
Hermione Granger: 250,000; Transformed State: currently unknown  
Harry Potter: 1,900  
Ron Weasley: 1,200  
Ginny Weasley: 1,300  
Videl Satan: 1,250  
Dudley Dursley: 50

**Supporting Characters**:  
Piccolo: 4,000,000 rest; SuperNamek: 9,000,000-11,000,000  
Vegeta: 1,000,000; SSJ: 4,250,000; SSJ2: 12,700,000(incomplete): oozaru: incapacitated.

Fred Weasley: 600  
George Weasley: 620

* * *


	4. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Surprise Visit**

* * *

"Gohan, wake up, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking him gently.

"Mmm, no, leave my father alone. S-stop hurting him…" Gohan murmured.

Harry grabbed her shoulder. "You might not want to stand too close when he's like that. Gohan could unknowingly take a swing at you."

"You sound like you talk from experience," Mrs. Weasley said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry smirked. "You have no idea. Oi, Gohan! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Gohan said as his eyes slid open. He stretched and yawned broadly. "Hi!" he waved at them.

"What were you dreaming?" Harry asked.

Gohan's smile slid from his face.

"There's no time, dear," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, "Everyone's slept over a bit. You have to dress quickly and get downstairs for breakfast.

Gohan, Harry, Ron, Fred and George scrambled downstairs. Mr. Weasley was checking a sheaf of tickets, looking up as they entered the dining room.

"Morning you lot," he said with a smile.

They all chorused at once, his children using variations of dad, Harry and Gohan saying Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley brought a pot over to the table with a tsk. "Oh, where are those girls? She bustled upstairs.

Moments later, a trio of females shot downstairs and sat, doling out some porridge and treacle. Mrs. Weasley refilled the pot with a flick of a wand.

"Thank you," Gohan said eagerly.

"You're welcome, dear."

Mr. Weasley stood and waved down his front. "We're…supposed to go incognito. Do I look like a Muggle?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "Very good."

George yawned loudly. "Where's Charlie and Percy…and Bill?"

"Having a lie in. They're planning to Apparate there sometime around noon."

"They're still in bed? Why can't we apparate?" Fred said moodily.

Mrs. Weasley snorted. "Because…you're underage and you haven't passed your apparation tests!" She turned to the sink.

"You have to pass a test?" Harry said.

"What's Apparation?" Gohan asked.

"It's a means of transportation: disappearing somewhere and reappearing in another place," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Oh, you mean like Instant Trans—ow!" Gohan said, because Hermione had stood on his foot.

Mr. Weasley blinked stupidly before continuing. "And yes, you have to have a license to pass the test. Apparation is very serious. We just fined a couple for Apparating without a license. They went and splinched themselves."

Everyone except Gohan, Harry, and Videl winced. "What's that mean?"

"It means, Gohan, that they left pieces of themselves behind."

Gohan slid back from the table. "AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Exactly. Apparation is so serious, that some wizards won't even bother with it."

"Of course, they were stuck. Had to get the Magic Reversal Squad to track down and return the body parts. It was a mess…the paperwork…the Muggles who had seen the missing appendages…"

Hermione and Gohan smiled at each other. At least they wouldn't have to worry about that for awhile, knowing Instant Transmission. They had decided it was best to avoid using Instant Transmission if front of people if they could. To date, the only non Z-fighters and Company who knew included: Harry, Ron, Videl, Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus. It wasn't that they didn't trust the Weasleys…they just didn't want the wrong people to discover the technique.

The talk about Apparation was suddenly interrupted. "George! What's that in your pocket?" Mrs. Weasley eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," George said in an innocent voice that fooled no one.

"_Accio!_" She cried. More Ton-Tongue Toffee. She pointed her wand and summoned more toffees from the twins.

* * *

Mr. Weasley reached the top of Stoatshead hill, panting heavily. He looked at his group in exasperation. "I don't know what you lot have been doing over the past few weeks, but you act as if that little stroll didn't even faze you."

The kids all grinned at each other.

"Okay lot, spread out and look for the portkey."

Gohan pointed. "Why don't we just ask if _they've_ seen the port-thingy."

Two figures approached, an older, dapper gentleman, and a youth that Gohan was sure was the captain of the Hufflepuffs Quidditch team.

"We've got it, Arthur, chap!" The older man said excitedly.

"Amos! And Cedric?" Mr. Weasley said, motioning at the teen. Fred and George glared at him.

"Yes, sir," Cedric said, extending a hand, which Mr. Weasley shook.

Gohan frowned. There was going to be a lot of people there.

"Merlin's beard! Harry Potter?!" Amos said, grabbing Harry's arm and shaking.

"Yes, sir," Harry said uncomfortably as the man's eyes shot up to his scar.

"That'll be a story to tell your grandkids, eh, Ced? You beat Harry Potter."

Cedric Diggory flinched. "Father, I've told you. It was an accident. Harry fell off his broom—"

"Well, you didn't fall off yours, did you? I'm sure Harry here would agree who's the better—"

"Well, I think it's about time to be off," Mr. Weasley said, clearing his throat.

Cedric Diggory walked over to Gohan and extended his hand. "I've never had the chance to thank you, Son."

Gohan blinked confusedly. "What for?"

Diggory smiled but didn't elaborate, casting an embarrassed, knowing look toward his father.

* * *

Gohan was in air spinning rapidly. He was laughing as his shoulders collided with Hermione and Cedric. Gohan and Hermione landed on their feet, as the others, excepting Cedric and the two adults, stumbled to the ground. Gohan laughed. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Hermione punched his shoulder. Everyone else was staring.

"What?"

A voice called. "Seven past five from Stoatshead!"

"Wow! Look at all the people!" Gohan exclaimed. He absently followed his group as he took in everything with his senses. They stopped at a small sign that said:

**Weezly**

"Couldn't have a better spot!" Mr. Weasley said happily. "Now, would any of you happen to know how to erect a tent?"

"I do!" Gohan said. "Me, Dad, and Krillin used to go camping a lot."

"Good! You'll be a great asset to the team. Let's get started."

With Gohan's help, Hermione, Harry, and Mr. Weasley had the two tents erected in ten minutes. "Now we need to scrounge up some food."

"Piccolo!" Gohan said happily as a tall, green 'man' with pointed ears and a turban dropped from the sky. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo smirked. "Vegeta and I were 'invited' to assist for security purposes. We'll be moving about pretty often, making sure there isn't any trouble. See ya, kids." He flew up into the sky.

"That was a short visit," Hermione commented. "I wonder why he's so preoccupied."

"Beats me," Gohan said as he watched the dot suddenly vanish from view.

* * *

A tall man wearing an orange gi and having long, unruly, spiky hair quietly observed a collection of red-heads and others standing nearby. He peered around a tent from a distance, musing quietly over the unique characteristics that made up the group.

_Gohan sure has some interesting new friends. The one with the glasses is kind of bizarre. It feels like his energy has been spliced onto a piece from another life form. The ki version of Frankenstein. That piece has a darkness to it. Hmm. And that girl Gohan is standing next to, she has a lot of power, but it seems hidden behind a barrier. It's almost Saiyan-like. Perhaps she requires a transformation to bring it out like Saiyans do._

_Gohan's energy is different. He's been training his magical energies to sync with his ki. The girl is the same. It's got me curious to see what techniques they have developed. Over half of the entire group has been training in some sort of fashion. Their ki makes the rest of the people in this field seem like poorly lit candles—_

A calm, stoic yet sarcastic voice interrupted his thoughts. "I might be wrong, but one doesn't generally come across dead people in this dimension, even with _this_ group of weirdoes."

The man's face lit up with recognition. "Hey, Piccolo! How'd you know I was here? I was suppressing my energy."

Piccolo smirked. "There's only one man I know of that still wears _that_ shade of orange. Besides, you've always had a talent for thinking _way _too loud."

The man scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "I guess I have to work on that, huh? So, how is everyone?"

"Why don't you go ask them yourself, Goku? Gohan would especially love to see you."

"About that. I need to ask you some things—"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "All right, Goku. What's going on?"

Goku gasped loudly. "Gah! Oh, nothing, I was just a little curious, heh heh heh."

"You've always been a terrible liar, Goku. Out with it!"

"Come on…Piccolo. Gimme a break!"

"All right. Where do you want it?"

"Argh! Not _that_ kind of break—"

"Then tell me what this is about!"

Goku sighed. "Okay, but you're probably not going to like it…and you can't tell the others!" He added, suddenly serious.

Piccolo smirked. Goku was always way too trusting. "Fine, whatever. Now spill it!"

"Okay, it's like this…"

* * *

Gohan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off toward the water source with their pans and jugs. They were constantly being stopped by friends or strangers who wanted to gawk at Harry. Gohan was relieved that less people seemed to recognize him.

* * *

"So the girl with the big hair, she's Riddle's kid?"

"Keep your voice down," Piccolo said sternly. He smirked. "I don't know where you get off talking about someone else's hair problems with that spiky mop of _yours_."

"Heh. So what do you know about her?"

"I know you may lose a few choice _appendages_ if you ask or talk about him in front of her. She's really sensitive about the topic."

"I see. I take it she doesn't like her father."

"That's putting it mildly. If Potter doesn't wind up destroying him, the girl might apply for the job."

* * *

Gohan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally returned with the water. Mr. Weasley was still fumbling with the matches. Hermione walked over. "Here, Mr. Weasley, let me have those."

Ron could hardly keep still. "I can't believe it! In less than two hours, we'll be seeing the Quidditch World Cup! I can't wait!"

"Really? Sound like fun. I've always wondered what a Quidditch game was like," a voice said from behind.

Gohan's eyes widened, and he began to tremble. Hermione turned in the direction and immediately gasped with recognition. Harry and Ron backed away with large eyes. Gohan's plate of food hit the ground, his eyes filling as he shook. He slowly turned, completely speechless.

A sudden blue streak landed next to Mr. Weasley, who flinched at the sudden arrival. Vegeta sputtered. "Kakarot?! No! I…refuse to believe it!"

"DADDY!" Gohan tackled the man in the orange gi, sobbing tearfully. Goku chuckled, ruffling his son's hair with his fingers.

"Hey, Gohan. Look how big you've grown. I bet Chi-Chi's spending a small fortune trying to keep you in clothes."

"Actually, Gohan wears mostly Namekian gi, easily conjured," Piccolo said with a small, proud smirk.

Goku laughed. "I see. So, you've been Gohan's father in my absence, Piccolo?"

Piccolo spluttered, blushing. "I…didn't say that, Goku."

Goku laughed. "Aww, it's alright. Gohan couldn't have a better male influence in his life than you."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey, Vegeta. I hear you've been pretty busy yourself." Goku said with a knowing smirk.

Vegeta growled. "Mind your own business, clown."

"Heh. Oh, and what's this I hear about Gohan having a girlfriend?" Hermione blushed as Goku shifted his mischievous gaze at her.

Gohan reddened. "DAD!"

"What? I was just wondering when I get grandkids. Hmm?"

Gohan scowled, his eyebrows flat over his eyes in annoyance. "Did you come all the way from other world only to humiliate me?"

Goku laughed. "I'm sorry, son. So, have you kissed yet?" Harry grinned at Ron, who surprisingly didn't return the gesture.

Gohan growled.

"Okay, okay. So, when do we eat? I'm famished!"

Everyone except Piccolo fell over.

_Hmph. Same old Goku, _Piccolo smirked.

...

"So, you're only here for today?" Gohan asked, clearly disappointed.

Goku swallowed his eggs in one gulp. "Yeah. I've come to tell you that I'm going to be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament next year. They've set the date for sometime in July."

"You mean, they've set the year back to every fifth year again?"

"No. It's taken them this long to reorganize…and to get enough participants. I think people are beginning to see the dangers of holding such an event in the open. Events like these attract ambitious people, and not always the good sort."

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "If you are entering, then so am I!"

"That's my boy," Goku said with a smile, before suddenly growing serious. "You should train really hard. You _and_ your friends…even if they don't compete."

Gohan blinked stupidly. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just want you to get stronger is all." Goku chucked nervously.

Hermione frowned. If Goku was anything like Gohan, then she had just witnessed a big-time question avoidance. Gohan didn't seem to notice. Hermione looked up at Piccolo, who was scowling at Goku. He returned her gaze quickly before looking away. _So whatever it is, Piccolo knows._

"Excuse me, Goku?" Hermione said timidly. "How do you know Dumbledore?"

"Oh, wow. I guess it started shortly after the World Martial Arts tournament. I was looking for my Grandpa's four-starred ball and fighting the Red Ribbon Army. I was flying over this castle with the Flying Nimbus when Bulma's radar quit working. I approached the castle, because I hoped someone inside would be able to fix the radar.

"The castle was filled with children all wearing similar gi. I thought it was some sort of Martial Arts School. This boy wearing glasses, like him, came up to me and made fun of my clothes and hair. I laughed with them, there were four of them, and I turned to walk away. This girl with red hair, I think she was a girl, and a boy with long greasy hair….I checked, so he definitely was a boy…he was really mad at me later for some reason…approached and told the four to leave me alone.

"The one with glasses drew out a stick and pointed it at the black-haired boy, and it banged. The black-haired boy skid several feet. I got angry. I punched him on the nose, breaking his glasses, and he was knocked out. The others approached me angrily, so I Kamehameha-ed them, gently you know, I didn't want to hurt them too bad."

Harry stared, beginning to understand who Goku was talking about. Goku continued. "The red-head, Lily, I think, was all excited at me for blowing them up without a wand. She wanted me to teach her. The long-haired boy approached me more cautiously…I think he was afraid. I wasn't sure whether he was a boy or girl, so I checked. He got really mad at me then, and Lily's face went all red."

"Checked?" Hermione said uncertainly.

Gohan shook his head, blushing. "Don't ask." Harry and Ron burst out laughing suddenly.

"I explained that I wanted to be sure that he was a boy. Then I walked over to the girl. She said, "Imma girl, I promise" really fast. So I didn't need to check her."

Hermione blushed. Harry and Ron were still laughing.

Piccolo shook his head. _How did Goku ever survive me, being so stupid?_

Goku continued. "They asked me how I got onto the grounds. I guess I kind of stuck out a little, because I wore different training clothes. They asked me if I was a new student…how old I was."

"I told them I thought I was around twelve or thirteen, and I saw the place when my radar broke. The girl gasped and asked me how I saw the place, that it was impossible for me to see it. The boy said I was a squid or something. I guess he was still angry at me."

"Squib?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah, that's it! Gosh, how'd you know?"

"Well, squib is what wizards call magically handicapped children that are born to wizards. It made sense to me. And _History of the World Martial Arts Tournament_ said that your magic handicap status had been confirmed. It explains why you can see magic, but not use it."

"I see. Well, Lily and Sev took me to see this really tall, old guy with a crooked nose and glasses. He had a really weird name: Albus Dumbledore. No odder than Bulma, though. Boy, was he ever surprised to see me! He looked at me real funny as Lily explained where and how she found me. His eyes sort of bore into mine…I felt like he could read my mind. After a few minutes he smiled and told me several things that I had done in my life. He also admonished me not to look at the full moon ever again. I guess he knew I accidently trampled my Grandpa Gohan to death when I became an oozaru, even though I didn't know I had at the time—"

Hermione shook her head. Goku spoke simply and fluidly like a child. Arthur Weasley stared interestedly at the Saiyan. Ron and Harry were still grinning stupidly, and Videl stared at him as though she were seeing things that didn't exist. Gohan was looking at his father as though expecting him to disappear at any moment, and Vegeta was smirking at him like a boss indulging an inferior coworker.

"Albus told me my radar would begin working again as soon as I left the protective barriers surrounding the school. I couldn't sense energy back then, so I couldn't tell I had slipped past the shields. He said Bulma's radar was a Muggle device, and Muggle devices didn't work around places like Hogwarts, unless enchanted with the same magical energy. Anyways, he gave me a dragon ball and asked me to return once I had made my wish. That was before I even planned on making a wish that year, before Upa's father was killed by Mercenary Tao." Goku's eyes grew very serious as he remembered.

"How many times have you come in contact with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Quite a few. I returned like he asked. He wanted me to help him in some sort of organization called the Order. He explained that he was fighting this evil enemy who was hurting people and trying to gain power. Albus is actually the man who taught me about mind shields. He said it would be very important for me to learn, because it would be bad if Riddle found out that the dragonballs were real."

Hermione'e eyes widened. "You know…Tom Riddle?" She whispered. The others stared.

Goku's eyes met hers. "Yeah. Fought it a couple of times even…when it was terrorizing a village with giants. I got rid of them, and it challenged me. It shot this evil green light from his stick. I knew I should avoid it. I shot ki blasts at it…it made a magic shield that blocked them. In a way I guess I should thank it…it's where I got the idea of developing a ki shield from. But we were evenly matched. It couldn't hit me with that green light, and I couldn't get anywhere near it to land an attack...or even hit it with a blast. That happened after I beat King Piccolo, during my training with Kami.

"Kami would often have me go up to the school to challenge this girl named Selina Subaru. Man, could she ever fight! I think she was even stronger than Kami at the time! While I was there, Albus would have me go and stop Riddle's people from hurting the Muggles. By that time, they were all using green lights at me. Albus said to never let those light hit, because they would kill me. I guess they figured the only way they could stop me was to kill me. I kept getting the odd impression that they hated me. They kept calling me 'filthy Mudblood' and such. I guess they didn't know I was a squid."

"Squib," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, that. Anyways, the war continued for several years. I continued to train with Selena Subaru and go after Riddle and its people. Lily and Sev left school. You know, she actually married that mean boy with the glasses? I fought at the tournament and beat Junior. I won. Chi-Chi and I got married, and Gohan was born. Chi-Chi wanted him to become a scholar. I took care of my family and returned to the castle to train with Selena and fight the bad guys. That was when Piccolo ran with that group. Garlic Junior and Riddle had teamed up, merging interests. Piccolo's group joined with Garlic Junior. That's when Piccolo left them."

Piccolo smirked. He spoke in a bitterly ironic voice. "Yeah. I had wanted to rule the world. I considered the alliance pointless, because Riddle wanted more than ninety percent of the population dead. Not many people left to lord over. Couple things I'm glad about…Garlic Junior never told Riddle about the dragon balls. I'm guessing he didn't want to share his immortality with anyone else, especially a worthless human. In a way I guess I'm glad they joined forces, because I would have never met and trained Gohan. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" He finished, smiling sardonically at the half Saiyan.

Goku nodded. "But Riddle had been defeated before Garlic Junior recovered enough to regroup. Gohan was four when it happened, right before Raditz had arrived. Garlic Junior got his wish, but I'm betting he now wished he hadn't."

_Don't bet on it, _Piccolo thought dryly. _Garlic Junior wouldn't know regret if it bit him on the—_

"The last time I had seen Albus was over a year after Gohan was born. He told me that Riddle had been defeated by a baby, Harry Potter. He asked me to help round up the rest of his followers. He also asked if I would be willing to help again, if Riddle ever returned. I guess I can't now…seeing that I am dead." Goku laughed, carelessly flicking a large golden ring above his head. Everyone stared at it.

Suddenly, men Percy identified as Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman appeared. Gohan ignored them and sat with his father. He only had one day to be with him.


	5. Distractions

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Distractions**

* * *

As the group of Saiyans and Wizards made it past the ticket takers, Gohan and Goku were held up.

"Er, excuse me, sir. May I see your ticket?"

Goku blinked stupidly. "My ticket? But I'm dead. Why would I need a ticket?" Goku pointed at his halo.

The woman stared as Goku and Gohan strode past. "But sir!"

Vegeta flashed his diplomatic credentials. "The clown's with me," he grumbled.

The woman nodded. "Very well, Ambassador, prime seats, just follow the red-heads."

"Hey, Vegeta, that was cool! Are you a spy or something? Could you do that again?"

Vegeta glared in annoyance. "Shut _up_! I hoped a few years in the afterlife would make you less of a royal pain, but I see obviously THAT WAS WISHFUL THINKING!"

"Gosh, Vegeta, you don't have to yell."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! ONE MORE SOUND AND YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME, KAKAROT?"

Goku pressed his lips.

Vegeta scowled.

Goku opened his mouth and closed it again.

Vegeta sighed. "What, clown? What _is_ it now?"

"I'm…already dead." Gohan and Hermione sniggered behind their hands.

Vegeta bared his teeth. "YOU IDIOT! How could it be possible that the blood of a proud warrior race flows within your pathetic, moronic veins? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS, KAKAROT!" He stalked up the stairs, breaking a few steps as he went.

"I love your dad," Hermione whispered at Gohan. Gohan laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were selecting seats in the Minister's box.

Harry looked behind his seat and gasped. "Dobby?"

Hermione, Ron, and Gohan turned to look. A small, bony creature with large, brown, orb eyes and nose the size and shape of a small tomato spoke in a high voice. "Did sir just call me Dobby?"

"Sorry," Harry said. "I thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby, too. My name is Winky, sir. And you…you surely is Harry Potter!"

"Yes, I am."

"Dobby is speaking of you all the time, sir."

"How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ahhh, I is meaning no respect, sir, but Winky is thinking you are doing him no favor, sir."

Harry blanched. "What do you mean?"

"Dobby is getting big head, sir. Has ideas above his station." She lowered her face, blushing. "Dobby is wanting paying for his services, sir."

"Well, that is good, isn't it?" Hermione cut in. "Everyone should be paid for their work."

The elf looked up at her. Winky's eyes widened. She stared at Hermione, as though hypnotized.

Hermione blushed. "Is there something on my face?" She asked jokingly, but to her surprise, the elf nodded in awe, making circular motions around her own large orbs. Hermione and Gohan gasped. Gohan whirled her to face him, seeing if the markings were visible, but they didn't see any. She looked back at the elf. "Do you still see them?" The elf nodded. Hermione and Gohan exchanged glances.

The elf continued shakily. "House-elves is not paid, my Lady. No…no…I says to Dobby, go find a nice family and settle down. He is getting all sorts of high ideas unbecoming a house elf. You goes racketing yourself like that, and you be standing in front of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin.

"About time he had a little fun."

"House-elves is not to have fun, Harry Potter. House-elves do what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, but Master Crouch says save him a seat, and so up I comes."

"Why did he send you up here, if you don't like heights?"

"Master is a busy man. He wants Winky to save him a seat. Winky comes and saves him a seat, because Winky is a good house-elf." She looked over the edge of the box and hid her eyes again with a squeak. Harry turned back to the others.

"That's a house elf?" Ron muttered. "What a weirdo!"

"Dobby was weirder," Harry said.

They looked over at the adults, who were meeting and making introductions. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands, and Percy kept bowing, causing his glasses to shatter on the floor. Cornelius Fudge walked over and greeted Harry like an old friend before turning to the Saiyans. He shook Gohan's hand.

"Ah, Mister Son, what a pleasure, as always. Why don't you introduce me to the others?"

"Oh, well this is Vegeta…That is Piccolo…You've met them already. And this is my dad, Goku," Gohan said proudly.

Fudge blanched as he saw the unfamiliar face. "Goku Son, aren't you a Muggle?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm a squid," Goku said earnestly. Videl choked on her drink. Gohan groaned; Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

Hermione laughed. "I love your father, Gohan." She whispered. Gohan blushed.

"I think Goku means a Squib, Minister," Videl explained.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

Videl went pink. "Oh, I'm…Videl Satan."

Goku shifted his eyes at her. Fudge's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you are not lost, my dear?" he asked coldly. Videl became incredibly fascinated with her shoelaces.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Videl's shoulders. "She's with us," Gohan said firmly, stepping forward.

Fudge jumped at Gohan's sudden change in tone. Goku smiled proudly at his son. _That's my boy._

Just then, a man with white-blond hair approached. "Ah, Fudge. How are you? I don't expect you have met my wife Narcissa or my son Draco?"

Fudge hitched on a magnanimous smile. "How do you do, how do you do? Allow me to introduce you to Bulgarian Minister, Mr. Obalonsk. And I do believe you've met Arthur Weasley?"

Malfoy and Weasley regarded each other coldly. Lucius Malfoy's eyes swept the entire row. "Good Lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get top seats? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much." Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

Fudge, who hadn't heard, continued. "Lucius gave a generous donation to St Mungos. He's here as my guest."

"How…nice," Mr Weasley said with a fixed smile.

Mr Malfoy's eyes rested upon Hermione, his lips curling into an unpleasant sneer. Hermione's cheeks went a bit pink, but she returned his gaze, looking slightly haughty. Suddenly, to her friends' surprise, a small ironic smile formed on her lips. Gohan and Harry exchanged grins, knowing exactly what was happening inside that bushy head of hers. Elder Malfoy scowled and looked away. Draco Malfoy, however, continued to stare at her. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten what had happened the day he had enraged her. Hermione's smile fell away, replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"_**((At least he didn't tell his father about it,))"**_ Gohan said quietly in Namekian. Draco blinked, and Elder Malfoy turned his head slightly.

"Shh," Hermione said, looking up at the Elder Malfoy, whom she was sure was looking at them through peripheral vision.

Elder Malfoy was now reluctantly shaking hands with Goku. "Well, Mr Son, I must say I'm surprised to see you. We were all under the impression that you were dead."

"I _am_ dead. See?" Goku flicked the halo above his head. "I've got a special pass from King Yemma to return for the day."

Malfoy started, and Fudge gasped, both staring at the golden ring.

Goku blinked stupidly. "What's wrong?"

The two men turned from him, pretending they hadn't heard the question or even seen him.

"Slimy gits," Ron grumbled.

"You're father needs to learn to be more subtle, Gohan," Hermione whispered.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, good luck with _that!_"

* * *

Shortly, all were mesmerized by the start of the Quidditch Game. Gohan pointed as some beautiful shimmery women began dancing. "What are those?"

"Ah, Veela," Mr Weasley took his glasses off and began cleaning them.

Soon, the majority of the men in the arena were standing, shouting and trying to jump onto the grounds, Harry and Ron included.

Gohan stared at everyone, blinking stupidly. "What's wrong with everyone?"

Hermione shook her head as she pulled Harry and Ron back in their seats. "Honestly!"

Goku stared at the women with an expression to match his son's. "What's the big deal? They are just dancing women. They aren't even that strong."

Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk. "Humans. They're easily impressed."

Piccolo stared at the women in horror, his ears twitching.

"Hey, what's with Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Hermione gasped. She could hear a faint high pitch sound coming from the Veela. She dived out of the seat and plugged Piccolo's ears with her fingers.

Piccolo sighed with relief. _Thanks. I couldn't move._

"_**((Really? That's weird,))"**_ Hermione said, gasping because she realized Piccolo's lips hadn't moved.

_Yeah. It must have been that specific frequency. So you know Namekian? Gohan teach you? _A proud smile formed on his lips.

_You…heard that?_

_I sensed it just before your lips moved. It's quite an impressive feat. It took Mr. Popo a hundred years to learn the syntax. I'm not surprised Gohan likes you. If you didn't have such a troubled past, you likely would have shared his innocence._

_Would have— _she trailed off bitterly, removing her fingers from the Namek's ears because the Veela had stopped dancing.

_Hey, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be born to him, and you didn't ask for him to murder your mother and the Potters in front of you. If you are a bit affected, tainted by his evil, it's no fault of your own. It's his fault. I guess now I've got company…in that aspect, he_ added with a bitter smile. They both ignored the shower of gold galleons that were now pelting them from the Leprechauns'' rainbow.

Hermione softened. She knew about Piccolo's past: Kami, King Piccolo, and Junior. But she hadn't dwelt on it after she had met him. He was one of the good guys. It hadn't occurred to her that the Namek could identify with her conflicted feelings. She hated her father, because she loved her friends, friends her father hated. She wanted revenge for the death of her mother and the Potters, yet she would never admit that she felt a connection to the sadistic monster. It was small, but it was there. She would never forgive him for that. _I HATE HIM!_

Piccolo flinched from her mental shout. He looked up into her suddenly blue eyes, nodding. _You hate him because of that small little doubt you have. The parental connection he has with you. You can feel it, nudging and trying to sway you into decisions your conscience wouldn't allow. It can almost be maddening at times. But you resist it, because you know the consequences of giving in to it. At the same time, you almost crave it, feeling slightly amiss if it isn't there. It's natural to love a parental bond, but the fear and bitterness he's put in you leaves you in constant conflict with it. You are in constant war with yourself. You hate him because of all the things he's done, but you hate him mostly because you love him. You likely hate yourself because you hate the fact that you love him._

Hermione shook her head angrily, her eyes brown again. _No…that's not true. I don't love him—_

_There's nothing wrong with it, Hermione. I hate King Piccolo. He destroyed a lot of lives, killed a lot of people. But it didn't change the fact that he was my father…_or_ my other half. I still cared deeply about him. I wanted to help him as much as I wanted to destroy him. It's horribly painful, watching someone you know and love act so cruel, so maniacal._

_But it isn't an act, Piccolo. They are maniacal and cruel._

_Maybe, but there are always catalysts that cause such transformations. Did you ever wonder why Riddle became the way he was? King Piccolo grew up in a world where he was neither desired or acknowledged, in a world full of hatred and wars, in a world full of cruel and selfish intent, filled with fear and isolation. I never knew how deeply I had been affected until the day Kami separated from my father. That small shred of doubt, that little bit of fear and hate terrorized the world for decades until a human vanquished him the first time, sacrificing himself for the safety of the world. I admit it should have been me, but I was a coward. You, Gohan, and your other friends are considerably braver than I. That's why you are all in Gryffindor._

_I should have been in Slytherin. The hat said so._

_Heh. It's a hat, Hermione. It can only judge what it sees inside your head. It cannot know the decisions you will make in your future. Besides, you weren't the only person the hat said that to._

_Gosh, Piccolo. I never had you pegged for being such a philosopher, _a familiar voice said with laughter in his voice.

Piccolo bristled. _Goku! Who invited you to our discussion?! Get out…now!_

_Sorry, _Goku laughed. _Listen, Hermione. My son really likes you, and he's usually a really good judge of character. Despite your past and your connections, I think you are a really good person. You're always second-guessing decisions you've made. Listen, you need to trust yourself. Your friends trust you. Even Harry trusts you, despite the fact of knowing who your father is. The fact that you would defend Videl even knowing the identity of her father is very promising. You have your heart in the right place. Don't destroy that by over thinking it._

_But it's not in the right place, Goku. What if the only reason I defend Videl is to prove that I'm not like…him?_

_You're over thinking again. What would you have done if you still didn't know who your father was?_

Hermione frowned. She knew she would have defended Videl anyways. It seemed the logical thing to do…the right thing to do.

Goku nodded over at them over Gohan's head. _See? You already know what to do. You followed your instincts. They are good instincts, despite the conflict you fight within. You are not your father…or your mother. You are Hermione. Just like I am Goku. Some may call me Kakarot…it seems that I am both. But I am more Goku than Kakarot. Just like you are more Hermione than Lady Lianna. Lady Lianna is only what you are. Hermione is who you truly are._

Piccolo smirked. _Gosh, Goku. I never had you pegged as a philosopher. _

Goku grinned and scratched his head. Just then, the entire stadium erupted into loud cheers as Bagman yelled. "IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS!"

'What did he catch the snitch for?" Ron said heatedly. "Idiot. Ireland was a hundred and sixty points ahead?"

Harry clapped with the others. "He knew they'd never catch up. He wanted to end the game on his terms."

Gohan nodded, looking briefly at his father and over at Piccolo and Hermione. He had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had smirked as he watched Ron and Ginny scramble at the coins. But Granger had barely noticed as the fake galleons rained down on her and the green elf. Earlier, for some reason, she had dived at the green elf and plugged his ears. The green elf's look of horror had been immediately replaced by relief and gratefulness. Draco had only noticed this because he had placed ear plugs into his ears, mostly to avoid embarrassment. He had heard Granger say something in that language Son had used earlier. Then, she had gasped and looked down at him intensely. The green elf's eyes shifted up at her, a proud look forming on his lips as he quickly shot a glance over at Gohan Son. He watched as Granger bit her lip thoughtfully. A time later, she looked away, glaring. Draco Malfoy was visited with a strange, impossible idea. _They are having a conversation…inside their head_.

Granger's flattened eyebrows almost grazed her cheeks. An immediate intense feeling of dislike had waved over him as he saw a moment's flash of blue from her eyes. _That again. _But she didn't change like she had before. The brilliant blue had disappeared, her usual brown returning. The green elf lifted his face toward her and looked quietly into her eyes. Her head jerked to the left, as if she disagreed with the green elf. Her look became bitter; she closed her eyes and shook her head. The green elf nodded and returned his gaze forward, glancing up occasionally at her. She opened her eyes and looked at the top of the green elf's head.

Suddenly, the green elf shot an agitated, reproachful glare over at Son's father. The man smiled back and shrugged apologetically. Son's father fixed Granger with serious eyes. After a moment Granger bit her lip and shook her head. Son's father smirked knowingly before returning to his serious stare. Granger's face softened again, looking somewhat relieved. The green elf smirked over at him, causing Son's father to chuckle stupidly and scratch his head.

Draco looked away and jumped, finding his father's eyes searching him questioningly. Draco shrugged and looked away. He didn't know why he was becoming so interested in the mudblood lately, anyways. If she really _was_ a mudblood. Most Muggle-borns didn't have flash blue eyes, hidden pointed ears, and strange hidden markings on their faces.

* * *

The party lasted for hours. Fred and George brought out their filibuster fireworks and lit up the large interior of the tent. Goku regaled the party of his adventures in other world. They argued happily over the events of Quidditch, reliving the glory so much that Piccolo, Hermione, and Goku knew exactly what had happened despite the fact that they didn't pay much attention. Ron sat playing with a tiny replica of Viktor Krum, who was hobbling duck-footedly across the floor. It was only after Ginny fell asleep, a cup of cocoa slipping from her fingers, that Mr. Weasley demanded them to go to bed. With the extra Saiyans, the men's tent was a bit crowded.

"My dad and I can share a bunk," Gohan said enthusiastically. He still wanted to talk to him before he succumbed.

"Sure, son," Goku said, tousling Gohan's hair.

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Are you sure? That will be pretty cramped."

Goku scratched his head, laughing. "Don't worry. Gohan and I are used to roughing it."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "And Mr. Vegeta will get the master bedroom, I guess."

Vegeta scoffed. "Prince Vegeta is sufficient, human."

"Er, as you wish, Prince Vegeta. The master bedroom is yours."

"Hmph! Forget it! If Kakarot is sleeping out here, then so am I."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea. The master bed is bigger, right? Why don't me, Gohan, and Vegeta share that! Then no one else has to share or sleep on the floor! That is, unless Piccolo wants a bed."

Gohan groaned. He didn't want to sleep anywhere near Vegeta. Knowing him, he probably kicked in his sleep.

"Don't be silly, Goku. Nameks can rest completely without lying horizontally," Piccolo said.

Vegeta growled, clearly affronted. "There's no way I'm sharing a bed you, you low-class clown! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, so I'm shouldn't have to—"

"Yeah, sure Vegeta," Goku said absently, cutting him off. "So, anyone else wants to share with me and Gohan—"

"Fine, I'll share!" Vegeta spat. "But only because I have a few things to discuss—"

"Sure, Vegeta, sure. Okay, so it's settled. Goodnight, all!" Goku stretched and yawned loudly as he headed toward the bedroom.

Vegeta pulled Gohan by the scruff of his collar. "Hey, boy, make sure you stay between me and that clown. And make sure he stays on your side of the bed. Got it?"

"Okay," Gohan said nervously. He hoped it wasn't going to be a long night.

Gohan entered the room and gasped. Vegeta almost bowled him over. "Watch where you're going, clumsy half-breed! I—Kakarot! What are you doing?!"

Goku stood in front of the bed in nothing but teddy-bear underwear, looking at him innocently. "Aw, come on. Nobody sleeps with their clothes on in a bed, Vegeta."

Vegeta's face reddened. "Put your clothes back on, clown. NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh, Vegeta, what's the big deal?" Goku said as he pulled on his gi, crawling onto one side.

Vegeta put his hands on his hips. "The 'big deal' is that we are men. Men don't generally sleep together without CLOTHES ON! IDIOT!"

Goku scratched his head. "Actually, men don't sleep together all, unless they're…hey, Gohan, what's that word again? The one where men sleep together."

"Um, gay?" Gohan contributed reluctantly, blushing.

Vegeta exploded. "YOU IMBECILE! YOU MORON! YOU…YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH AN INAPPROPRIATE THING! WHEN THIS IS OVER, KAKAROT, I SWEAR THAT—"

A knock on the door. Mr. Weasley stuck his head in, blushing slightly. Sniggers could be heard down the hall. "Is everything all right in here? It's…er, difficult to sleep with the loud sound."

Vegeta strode past the man, blushing furiously. "Send in one of the other boys. I can't believe I even considered it."

A few minutes later, Bill came in the room, grinning. "Just so you know, boys. This is strictly a convenience thing. I prefer women."

Gohan blushed deeper. Goku scratched his head. "Hey, me too. Vegeta and I had some sort of, what's it called, Gohan? The thing where people misunderstand each other because of different upbringing?"

Gohan sighed in exasperation. "Cultural misunderstanding."

"Yep. That's the one!" Goku patted the bed next to him, smiling stupidly. Gohan rolled his eyes before claiming the middle of the bed.

Suddenly, Vegeta burst into the room, his face a deep purple. Gohan heard two identical voices laughing hysterically. "THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OUT!"

Next thing Gohan knew, he, his father, and Bill had the master bedroom door slammed in their faces.

Goku chuckled, his hand running through his spiky hair. "I guess Vegeta's taking the master bed after all. Come on, son. It's the floor tonight for us."

As Gohan and Goku fell back on the conjured futon, he whispered into the darkness. "Hey, Fred, George. What did you say to Vegeta?"

The room erupted into sniggers. "Never mind, Gohan," Harry said, grinning.

"That's enough, boys," Mr. Weasley's voice said with a small hint of suppressed mirth. "No more talking."

Gohan groaned. He really wanted to talk to his father. He closed his eyes, hoping that his father would still be around to talk.

Above the tents, Piccolo hovered, smirking. _I don't who to feel sorrier for: Vegeta or Gohan. Same old Goku._


	6. Dark Marks and a Reluctant Hypocrite

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Dark Marks and a Reluctant Hypocrite**

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open and he sat upright, his eyes darting around him. His father held a finger to his lips as he crouched low to the ground.

"Father, what's going on?" Gohan whispered. Suddenly, Hermione, Videl, and Ginny appeared in the center of the room, causing several of the Weasleys to cry out in alarm. Hermione was frowning thoughtfully as she motioned the other two to get down. Ginny and Videl exchanged fearful glances; they knew just enough about ki to know something was terribly wrong.

"Shh!" Goku said insistently. Then, he smirked. "Hermione knows Instant Transmission, huh?"

Harry shuddered. "What _is _that? It feels all _wrong_."

Arthur Weasley looked around anxiously. "Should I…wake up Vegeta?"

"I'm here," a voice growled. "There's no way I'd sleep through a ki disturbance like _that_.You know who they feel like, Kakarot?"

"Yeah, I do. Based on what I'm feeling, it's not good. Looks like he's learned how to suppress a bit. That's not good at all. And the worst ones to team together are _those_ three."

Gohan gasped suddenly. "No! Not _them_!"

"Shh! Relax, Gohan. They pose no threat to us physically, and they are not hurting anyone yet. I wonder who the fourth ki is. I've never sensed it before."

Silence filled the tent, allowing the sounds from outside to enter. Sounds of running. Sounds of screaming.

Piccolo entered the tent. "There are two incidences occurring. The first is some wizards in black robes floating some Muggles in the air. The second is the powerful ki that just appeared. There seem to be four of them. I cannot determine whether the two events are related. The second group may be merely using the confusion from the first to their advantage. But the signatures of three of them are unmistakable."

Goku nodded. His eyes turned to Gohan. "Gohan, get everyone back to the forest where you originally arrived. You and Hermione keep closed ranks around Harry. Piccolo, do you think you can help handle the wayward wizards?"

Piccolo smirked.

"Vegeta and I will track down the powerful ki and determine their intentions—"

"Yeah…or just blast them into oblivion," Vegeta said with a smug grin.

Gohan and the other teens had made it to the tree line. They looked back to view the commotion within the camp. A group of wizards in black robes and masks had four people hovering in the air, two of them children. Gohan growled angrily as the woman flipped upside down and a small child began to spin like a top.

"That is sick," Ron said in disgust. "That is really sick."

Gohan wanted to do something, but he knew he had to stay with Harry. "Come on," he said, turning away with great effort.

As they receded further into the trees, they heard Ron yelp and curse. "Tripped over a tree root."

"Well, with feet _that _large, little wonder," a voice drawled. Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree, his arms folded.

"We've lost Fred, George, Ginny, and Videl," Hermione whispered to Gohan.

Ron muttered something that made Malfoy sneer.

"Language, Weasley. You might want to hurry along. You don't want _her _spotted." He nodded toward Hermione.

Hermione smirked. "If they _did_ spot me, they wouldn't be _healthy_ enough to reveal much."

"You've been hanging around Vegeta too much," Gohan muttered. Hermione winked at him.

Malfoy raised a brow. "My, what a cocky little Mudblood we've become! You think your little trick can save you?"

Hermione snorted, then she gasped. "Malfoy! Get over here, now! They're right behind you!"

Malfoy continued smirking until a shadow fell upon him. He yelped and scampered behind the group.

Gohan and Hermione stood in front with a defensive stance. The stranger on the left was tall, muscular, and red with black horns and a goatee. The other was no taller than Hermione, what little of him showed beneath the cloak was pale. Gohan frowned at the shorter of the two.

The red one chuckled. "My, aren't we perceptive? I promise we won't hurt the others if you come along quietly, little girl."

Hermione jumped and scowled. Gohan stood in front of her. "What do you want with Hermione?" He demanded.

"Oh, Hermione, is it? How simple…how mundane…how perfectly average! Almost _too _average. Completely lacking in grandeur. Your father wouldn't approve."

Hermione's face contorted. "My _father _named me! My _real _father!" She spat. "There is _no_ other father than him!"

"Is that so? Maybe you need re-educating. If you don't come to me, I will remove you by force."

"Enough!" Gohan shouted in annoyance. "If you want her, you have to get through me first!"

The red one cackled. "What a brave little fool we have! Neutralizing you should be no trouble at all. I'll handle you, and Frieza can easily manage the girl."

Gohan growled as the hood slid from the creature. "Hello, Saiyan scum. The look on your face!" Frieza cackled. On cue, Gohan became a Super Saiyan.

Frieza smirked. "Yes, Cell told me about your power increase and your Super Monkey status. I believe Dabura's right. I'll handle the girl."

Dabura tossed a long, narrow, metal rod at Frieza, who caught it with a grin. Dabura charged at the golden-haired boy and drove him into the ground, causing everyone else to scatter. Harry grabbed Malfoy and darted nimbly from harm, dropping the pale-faced teen roughly as soon as they were clear.

Frieza flashed a grin at Hermione. "Why don't you come here? Surrender would be considerably less painful for you."

Hermione sneered. "Thanks, but I don't think so. Gohan isn't the only one with secret strengths..." She focused her energy and pulled it out. She could feel her body changing: her chocolate eyes became as blue as the ocean; her ears melded into squared tips; her muscles slightly bulged and streamlined and reddish-brown markings covered her cheekbones and forehead, forming an exotic-looking mask shape. "So, who starts out?" She said, smiling.

Frieza shrugged. "As much as I would love to compare your abilities to that of a Super Saiyan, I'm afraid that's not what I'm here for."

"I guess that means me," she charged him. Frieza barely managed to avoid her punch, hitting a button on the metallic rod. A rapid sound of metal revolving inside the cylinder filled Hermione's ears before she felt a sting propel her backwards. She hit the ground with a soft thud, her fingertips numbly pulling a thin, long needle from her torso. Her vision began to swim. She saw a blurry movement in front of her.

"No, Harry," she managed weakly.

Frieza laughed. "Well, isn't this ironic? _You_ trying to save _her_? You _do_ realize who her fa—"

"I couldn't give a rat's arse about _him!_" Harry snarled. Hermione's ki was fading fast, and Gohan was still trying to find an opening to ascend Super Saiyan. He needed more time.

Frieza bared his teeth. "Move away, foolish boy! As much as I'd love to kill you, you get to _live_ today."

"How generous of you, but I decline the offer. You want her?" Harry chose a stance. "Come and get her!" Hermione fought to remain conscience.

"Ha! You dare challenge me?! Pathetic human! You're even considerably more pathetic than that _Krillin_! I suppose there would be no harm in tearing off an arm or two. I could—" Frieza was cut off by a sound kick to the face, which sent him skidding thirty yards.

"How sweet! You _remembered_ me," a short man chuckled sardonically.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted, glancing down in surprise.

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah, somehow I couldn't miss out on an opportunity to reunite with my _old_ pal, Frieza. I came as soon as I sensed him. So, how's life in HFIL, buddy?" Krillin smirked as he called.

Dabura snarled angrily. "Don't forget me, boy!" He launched himself at Gohan, who barely managed to avoid in time. The fight continued.

Frieza's laugh could be heard in the distance. "It's been hell…friend. It's nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor over the years. You're in for a treat, human," he said as he emerged from the ditch his body had dug. "It's not often I get to kill someone twice. You should feel _honored_."

A female's cold voice rang out from behind Harry, causing the boy to flinch. "Normally I'd squash this miserable fool for daring to threaten my husband, but I think I'll rather enjoy watching Krillin shove those words down the moron's throat."

"Husband?! Eighteen?" Harry asked tentatively as he turned.

The blond frowned as she knelt beside Hermione, touching her neck. "Yes. Krillin is a rather _recent _acquisition…hmm, her pulse is irregular. Whatever was in that needle couldn't have been good, especially to have taken down someone at _her_ level." She pulled Hermione into a standing position. Hermione murmured incoherently, her head lolling.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your medical assessment, dear, but you have something of ours! Hand over the girl—"

"Krillin, shut him up!" Eighteen said in annoyance.

Frieza snarled. "Why you—AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked as Krillin blasted him with concentrated ki. Frieza coughed, choking on his own blood. "How?! How could you…you're just a human…"

Krillin flexed his arm muscle. "Nyeh, I've been a little…_busy_ while you've been away. Don't feel too bad, Frieza. I'm still no match for _Cell_."

"DAMN YOU!" Frieza shrieked as Krillin raised his palm and obliterated him.

Dabura stopped his assault, blinking stupidly. Frieza had just been destroyed by one of the kids. He knew there was no hope of getting the girl now. He'd have to wait. He powered up and sped away.

Gohan landed with a soft thud. "How's Hermione?"

Eighteen shook her head. "There's no telling what she has in her system. It's powerful, whatever it is. Why were they interested in her, anyways? She's not much more powerful than Krillin," she said thoughtfully.

Gohan jerked his head toward the trembling Malfoy. "We can't discuss it. Not now."

Malfoy's jaw dropped as his brain processed what the two had said. He gestured wildly. "Are you saying…that the Mudblood is as powerful…as _him_?" He pointed at Krillin in disbelief. Harry and Gohan glared.

Krillin rubbed his head and chuckled. "Based on what I sensed, she's actually a bit _stronger_. If she hadn't been hit with that dart…or whatever it was."

…_ving dea…_ An echo sounded in Gohan's mind.

Gohan blinked stupidly. "Huh? What?"

…_living dea…_

"Hermione?" Gohan frowned at her. She was trying to communicate with him telepathically.

_...ving death…liv...eath…_

"Living Death?" Gohan frowned. "The Drought of Living Death? Is that what you mean?"

…_yes…_ Hermione's voice echoed; her body slumped as she succumbed.

Gohan turned to the others. "She thinks the needle contained Drought of the Living Death."

"She's done for," Ron said hollowly.

Gohan frowned. "Not necessarily. The draught was designed for human consumption."

Harry frowned. "You think…her transformation…that she's…"

Gohan nodded. "It stands to reason. Perhaps _he_ knew her body would react differently. Maybe it acts like a tranquilizer in her body, as opposed to the neurotoxic reaction it has in humans." Gohan took her body from Eighteen and lifted her into his arms.

"Wishful thinking. She's a goner," Ron wailed in an unusually high voice.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry said in annoyance as he absently reached into his back pocket. He gasped. "My wand! I've lost it!"

"Oh great! Everyone spread out—" Ron said.

"NO!" Krillin said sharply. "You have to stay together. Especially if anyone else with enormous ki shows up—"

"I'm not taking orders from a Muggle!" Malfoy spat.

Eighteen raised a brow. "Really? By all means, try to leave. But I must warn you. I'm not as gentle with you human fleshy types as my husband." She cracked her knuckles ominously.

Malfoy fell silent.

Harry pointed. "Hey, look. It's Winky! That's weird." Gohan frowned. It appeared as though she had a ki attached to her body. Gohan frowned thoughtfully. Come to think of it, Gohan had felt a bit of ki sitting next to Winky during the Quidditch match, but it had been considerably smaller…barely noticeable. Harry and Gohan exchanged glances. They took a single step to follow, when—

Flash—

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Gohan?" A clear, voice said sneeringly. Gohan glared up at the insect-looking creature. "But there's no reason for you to die. Just give me the girl."

Goku appeared suddenly, blazing with the gold flames of an ascended Super Saiyan. "What's the matter, Cell? Didn't you want to finish our fight?"

Cell smirked. "I'd love nothing more than to kill you…again. Pity you're already dead. But I have more important things to attend to. It seems your little spawn has something I want."

Goku turned his head toward his son and gasped. Gohan was carrying Hermione's limp body. He returned his glare to the monster. "What did you _do_ to her?!" He demanded.

Cell laughed. "Oh, don't worry. She's fine. But I _will_ be taking her, so do yourself a favor and hand her over."

"Not on your _life_!" Goku snarled.

"Then perhaps on _yours_!" Cell replied and charged him. Cell's kick landed on air as Goku brought a fist into the insect's chest. Cell coughed, panting and spitting purple. "I…I…don't recall…you ever…being…this…powerful," he panted.

Goku smirked. "What did you think? That I was slacking in Other World? Ka…"

"NO!" Cell cried, his eyes bulging. "Not that!"

"So you remember the attack that killed you _last_ time. Me…"

"STOP!" Cell said, his eyes narrowing fearfully.

"Only this time, it won't be my son who finishes you. It will be ME! Ha…

"You…monster!" Cell said, frozen in terror.

"Monster? Who, me? You're the one who started this fight, _remember_? Me…" A light shone, illuminating the haloed Super Saiyan from behind.

Cell's eyes snapped wider and he turned to flee.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku bellowed as the power sprang from his cupped hands. The energy enveloped Cell and silenced his shrieking, his blast clearing an area the size of a few football fields.

Goku landed softly next to his son. "Two more to go. What happened to her?"

Gohan bit his lip. "Frieza shot her with something. Before she passed out, she told me she thought she the needle might have been laced with Drought of the Living Death."

Blink. Blink. "Huh?"

"It's a powerful potion that puts a person into a coma so deep that people often mistake the person for dead."

"Oh. Well, that's not good," Goku said. Large beads of sweat formed on the backs of heads. "so, what do we do about it?"

"Hairy Cue-Ball and the Bucket-Of-Bolts Harpy can take the witch brat to the short Green Bean," a smooth voice said. Everyone turned to see Vegeta emerging from the trees. "Besides, if she was sent to a wizard hospital, they may find some of Hermione's…interesting quirks. Last thing we need right now is the ministry pestering us. I've eliminated Cooler." He smirked proudly.

Eighteen smirked and spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, so you've thought of a funnily offensive name for me now, as well? It's nice to know I'm one of the many who is forever insulted by the great, _flawless_ Prince Vegeta. I feel _so_ loved—"

Vegeta snorted.

Goku gasped, pointing at her. "Oh no! Look out, you guys! It's Android Eighteen!"

Eighteen smiled. "Oh, look, he remembered. How sweet."

Krillin raked his black hair with his fingers and chuckled. "I guess I should tell you. Eighteen and I are married now."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. And guess what? Eighteen is pregnant."

Vegeta cackled. "With what, a can-opener?"

Eighteen frowned. "It might interest you to know that even though I am a cyborg, I am _still _a woman."

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he carried Hermione over to Krillin.

Vegeta smirked. "Still dealing with the humans. Either they are too much of a challenge, or he's being way too soft with them." Krillin received Hermione's body and flew into the darkness with Eighteen.

Gohan watched anxiously as the forms disappeared from sight. Hermione's ki had dwindled so miniscule that he could barely sense it. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, Gohan," his father said.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Voldemort ignore Harry? Wouldn't he have his team try and get them both?" Gohan frowned. Malfoy squeaked at the name.

"I'm not so sure it was Voldemort's group," Videl said, casting a shrewd glance at Goku, who gulped nervously. "Did you see those M tattoos on their foreheads? Voldemort never did that to any of his followers. His mark looked different. I _do_ wonder why they seemed reluctant to hurt Harry, though."

"Shh!" Goku said suddenly, looking over behind Videl's head. "Hello?"

"_MORSMODRE_!" A man's voice bellowed.

Malfoy screamed, his eyes popping with terror. "It's the Dark Mark!" The night air became filled with shrieks as a green image snake exiting the mouth of a skull. The group stared, mesmerized. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by twenty wizards.

"STUPIFY!" The wizards all cried and red sparks headed for their position. A red shield surrounded the entire group, causing the spells to glance off at differing angles. Harry looked back at Gohan in shock, who had his hand extended, frowning in concentration. What shocked Harry was that Gohan's shield had properties of both ki and magic. Gohan dropped the shield as the wizards rushed over.

Barty Crouch pointed at him, his eyes gleaming madly. "Underage magic! And Dark magic at that! I will ensure you will be in Azkaban tonight! You conjured the mark, didn't you, boy?"

Gohan blinked stupidly.

Arthur Weasley pushed through the group. "Barty, don't be silly. Gohan—"

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Barty said with his eyes popping wildly. "He performed wandless magic!"

"That's not true!" Harry said hotly. "He didn't use magic. It was ki based…like he did with Cell!" It was a _little_ fib, Harry reasoned.

Crouch blinked at Harry. "But…underage…and he cast a shield!"

"Well, what did you expect, Dung-for-brains? _You_ attacked _us_!"

"Ron! You will apologize to Mr Crouch at once!" Arthur Weasley said sternly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Crouch lowered his wand slowly.

Videl pointed. "It was a male voice. He spoke an incantation. Over there."

Amos Diggory went into the woods. Moments later he came out with—

"Winky?"

Diggory cleared his throat. "I found this wand lying in her hand."

Harry gasped and grabbed for it. "That's my wand! I dropped it!"

Diggory raised his eyebrows, raising his wand slightly. "Excuse me? Are you confessing? You dropped the wand after you conjured—"

Mr Weasley snapped. "Amos, think of whom you're speaking with! Are you saying Harry Potter conjured the Dark Mark?!"

"I…er…of course not. Sorry. I'm a bit excited."

"Perhaps we should ask Winky what happened," a calm voice suggested as a tall form emerged from the back of the crowd.

"An excellent suggestion, er—"

"Piccolo."

"Right. Maybe we should ask the elf."

"Let's do it now," Crouch said, returning from the bushes where Winky was discovered.

Hermione, Krillin, and Eighteen emerged from the tree line on foot. Gohan brightened and rushed to her side, hugging her. Vegeta pushed him off roughly. "Don't be such a softie!"

"Dende gave me sacred water," she whispered. "The sensu had no effect at all."

Harry hugged her next. "It's great to have you back, 'Mione."

Amos Diggory glared at the now conscience elf as the Priori Incantum spell wore off from Harry's wand. A silver echo of a snake and skull was slowly disappearing.

"I is not doing it, sirs!" Winki said fearfully. "I isn't knowing how! I is not using wands, sirs, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf! Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos, think about it! Few wizards know that spell. Where do you imagine Winky would have learned it?" Mr Weasley said loudly.

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," Crouch said in a low, dangerous voice, "that I routinely teach my house-elves Dark magic?"

Diggory blanched. "I, no, of course not! Not at all…"

"That makes two of us you've falsely accused, Amos! The two least likely to even manage it! Harry Potter…and myself! You are familiar with Harry Potter's story?"

"I…yes, of course."

"And I trust you know the many proofs I have given over the years that I detest Dark magic?"

"Yes, but—"

"You accuse my elf…you accuse me!"

Diggory stammered. "Yes, of course, forgive me. I…she might have picked it up anywhere—"

Mr Weasley nodded kindly. "Exactly. Where, exactly, did you find Harry's wand, Winky?"

"I…I is finding it there, sir…in the trees."

"See, Amos? Whoever conjured it dropped the wand. Clever not to use their own wand and be implicated."

"But that means she was standing a few feet away from the culprit! Elf, did you see anyone?"

Hermione glared. "Her name _is _Winky, _not_ elf!"

Everyone stared.

Diggory cleared his throat. "Er, Winky?"

She trembled. Piccolo's eyes narrowed. She knew something. "I is seeing no one, sirs."

"Amos," Mr Crouch said curtly, "Allow me to deal with her. She is my elf. I will be sure to punish her."

Winky threw herself at Crouch, sobbing on his shoes. "Please, master! Please!"

"But she hasn't done anything wrong!" Hermione said angrily.

Crouch glared at her coldly. "I have no use for a disobedient elf. I told her to remain in the tent! This means clothes."

"No master! No! Not clothes! _Please_!"

Mr Crouch loosened his tie and threw it at her. She sobbed uncontrollably as he walked away.

"I is having no master! No master at all! I is disgraced! No master!" Winky choked brokenly.

Hermione bit her lip. She hated the enslavement of house-elves, but she hated seeing Winky in the state she was in. She knelt down toward Winky. "Would you have another, Winky?"

Winky looked up at her, her eyes watering. "Who is wanting a bad servant like miserable Winky?"

Hermione choked on her own words, hating herself. "Would you…have me?"

Winky gasped. "But…why? Why does you want a bad elf?"

Hermione frowned. She didn't want to say something that would anger Winky. Telling Winky that she wasn't bad would be the same as calling her old master a liar. Hermione drew in a breath. "Because, I believe in second chances."

Winky's eyes stared in disbelief. "You is wanting me, Ladyship? You wants to be master of…bad Winky?"

"Yes," she barely managed. A warm tingle filled her and Winky as the bond was made.

Winky's eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Winky isn't deserving! Winky trys harder to be a good house-elf! Thank you, Ladyship! Thank you!" She kissed Hermione's shoes.

"Winky, please stop," Hermione said, horrified. "You are not…required to bow…or kiss my shoes. In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Yes, Ladyship!" Winky said happily, hopping excitedly on the tips of her toes.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Hermione," Goku said, changing to telepathy. _Perhaps she will learn some things from her new master. Perhaps in time, she will learn how to be her own master._

"I hope you're right," Hermione said.

"Harry! Hermione! Gohan!" Ginny shouted from a distance. She came into view, along with a pair of identical red-headed males and a raven-haired girl with brilliantly blue eyes. As the group chatted merrily, Harry approached Krillin.

"Krillin, Gohan and I have been talking. We were wondering if you'd be willing to take on a student interested in martial arts."

Krillin blinked. "Okay, so who's this mystery pupil?"

Harry grinned.


	7. Enthusi Politics

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Enthusi Politics**

* * *

Hermione angrily stalked into the girl's tent. The nerve of Percy, laying all of the blame on Winky! After 'asking' Winky to take leave into the girls tent, Hermione had whirled on Percy and told him straight. Not that he had listened. He continued to lavish Crouch with the praise he didn't deserve and berate Winky for the poor service she had given.

Hermione growled in frustration and stood inches from his face, glowering menacingly and reiterating her confidence in Winky. Percy's eyes had widened a bit, and he backed away. After a few minutes into the heated argument, if a one-sided display of passionate yelling could be considered such, Mr Weasley told them to try to get a few hours of rest, because they'd be taking the earliest portkey back. Hermione snorted and stalked from the main tent.

Surprisingly, Goku and Gohan followed. She huffily pulled out the dictionary she usually read when she was angry and sat, riffling through its pages. Goku and Gohan sat a short distance away. Gohan opened his mouth, but Goku touched his son's shoulder and shook his head.

Winky was standing in the middle of the floor, fidgeting anxiously. She knew Ladyship had just been in an argument, and that the argument had likely involved her. She trembled slightly. She had to direct Ladyship's attention to the new serving bond that had been cast. She bit her lip. The nature of her reservice had been unusual. Typically, it was a happy occasion when an elf was rebonded to another master. But as Ladyship haughtily flipped a page, Winky couldn't help but blame herself for the turmoil her new mistress was experiencing.

Winky cast a nervous glance toward her new master. "Will Ladyship be renaming Winky? It usually is wizard's tradition."

Hermione closed the book she was reading and looked at the elf with a small smile.

Winky jumped fearfully. "Oh! Winky is sorry! Didn't mean to disrupt Ladyship—"

"Never mind. Would you _like_ to be renamed, Winky?"

Winky blinked. Clearly Ladyship had never owned an elf before. "Would I like—?" She shuddered and choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry, Winky. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Hermione said kindly.

Winky sobbed louder. "Ladyship is so kind! Winky isn't deserving of such a master!"

"Winky, please calm down. Tell me if you wish to be renamed."

Winky nodded as she wiped her face on her dingy tea towel.

"What name do _you_ like?" Hermione asked.

Winky gasped, staring at Hermione in awe. "Ladyship?! You is wanting _my_ choice in a name?"

Hermione smiled. "What name do you like?" She repeated.

"Oh, but Winky cannot hope…it is name in house-elf's language. I dare not hope that Ladyship favors it!"

"What is it?"

"Frusha," the elf said shakily.

"Frusha?" Hermione asked.

The elf shivered when Hermione said it. "Yes. That is being Winky's name in the house-elf language."

"What is house-elf language called, Frusha?" Once again, the bodies of the respective pair sparkled with bonding magic as Hermione called the elf by the chosen name.

The elf shivered. "Oh. It is called Enthusi, Ladyship."

"Will you teach me some?" Hermione said in interest.

Frusha gasped. She never knew of a wizard that expressed interest in house-elf language. But Frusha knew that her master was no ordianary wizard. It was as plain as the melanic markings on her face. "If Ladyship desires. Does Ladyship desire to learn some now?"

"Perhaps in a moment, Frusha," she said, causing the elf to shiver. "Is there a written language? Can you write it?"

"There is, but house-elves are usually forbidden to use quills, ink, or parchment."

"Come here. Sit by me."

The elf gulped, but complied. Hermione pulled out a quill and ink. "Would you write for me?"

"Write Enthusi?" Frusha squeaked incredulously. She had never dared write Enthusi in anything more than ashes from the grate. She scrawled the lexicons shakily as Gohan repositioned himself behind Hermione due to his overpowering curiosity.

Hermione smiled at the shaky handwriting. "What does it say?"

Frusha blushed. "Londan hulomore coress. It means Great Wizard Lady."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Well, how about hello or some sort of greeting of friends."

Frusha scrawled. "Breakal kish van means Happy service."

Hermione grimaced. "That's a greeting?"

"Yes. House-elves live to serve, Ladyship."

"How would a house-elf react if I were to say that to him?"

Frusha blinked twice. She grinned. "Frusha doesn't know. Perhaps Ladyship should experiment." Frusha gasped at her own boldness. She reached out for a book to punish herself. Sensing her intent, Gohan pulled the book from her grasp. Glaring at him, she began desperately looking for another item by which to inflict self-harm.

"Frusha, I forbid you to punish yourself!" Hermione said firmly.

Frusia collapsed to the floor, panting from the effort.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you," Hermione said in hesitation. "Your…whatever you're wearing."

"It's wizard tradition for house-elves to wear tea towels or pillowcases bearing the colors of the household they serve," Frusha offered, hoping that Ladyship might offer her a new towel with her symbols.

"Well, I'm breaking tradition," Hermione said flatly. "I don't think anyone should be deprived of the right to be properly garbed."

Frusha gulped. "You mean, _clothes_?" Her eyes widened fearfully.

Hermione stared at her. "It's nothing personal, Frusha. I just find blatent immodesty distasteful, and your 'towel' hardly covers much."

Frusha looked down at herself. She could hardly find fault with Ladyship's argument. Nevertheless… "Ladyship, Frusha never is wearing clothes before. Clothes is being a disgrace to house-elves—"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "You may still wear your towel, Frusha, if you so desire. I won't force you to wear anything. I just wish it was longer," Hermione held her breath, hoping that the elf bought the story. It was true that Hermione did prefer modest choices in clothes, but the real reason was because she wanted Winky to wear clothes, like a free creature.

Frusha stared. Ladyship is wanting Frusha to cover more, yet she allows Frusha to decide for herself. She inhaled deeply. Ladyship was a good master. Frusha would do anything to please her, even if it meant the shame of wearing clothes. "If Ladyship approves, Frusha wears something beneath towel."

Hermione smiled. She could tell that Frusha disliked the idea of wearing clothes, but would do it to please her. Hermione wanted to offer a compromise, to let Frusha know that Hermione cared for her feelings. "We can make the extra covering from anything you desire, Frusha. Even if you want to make it from other tea towels."

Frusha stared. "Anything? Anything Frusha likes?"

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely, Frusha."

Frusha mumbled something, blushing.

"Would you repeat that, please? I didn't hear it."

"Silk pillowcases?" Frusha whispered softly, trembling.

Hermione laughed. "If that's what you want, Frusha. Silk pillowcases! What color would you prefer?"

Frusha gasped before she responded. "Pink?" Tears welled in the elf's eyes. She couldn't believe her fortune. It had to be a dream.

Hermione pulled a capsule from her pocket and pushed the botton. It formed into a trunk. She opened the trunk and removed a pink bolt of fabric and a sewing machine. "I got extra in case I wanted to do something else. I'll still have enough to make my dress."

The elf stood in shock. Ladyship was making her a pillowcase with matching pantaloon underwear. Ladyship was making her, a house-elf, something to wear. And Ladyship was quite a skilled seamstress with the Muggle contraption. She had finished the pieces in less than an hour. She held the 'pillowcase' to her own body.

"Draw yourself a bath, Frusha. You will want a clean frame to hang it on."

A quarter hour later, Frusha was blinking stupidly at her own reflection in a mirror. Ladyship's friend Master Gohan had suggested completing the service pillowcase with a decorative silver, drapery tying sash. Frusha looked…well, as stunning as a house-elf could _ever_ look.

"Frusha is forever grateful to ladyship. Frusha trys to keep pillowcase clean always! Please, Ladyship, place your colors on my service pillowcase."

Hermione blinked. She shook her head sadly. "I don't know what my colors are, Frusha."

Gohan nudged her. "Why don't you make your own? You have connections to Subaru and Slytherin, Hogwarts and Granger. Why don't you make a coat of arms to reflect who you are and what you want to be?"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. Then she pulled her wand and flicked her wrist with a small smile. Intricate embroidery trimmed the hem of the pillowcase, a crest formed on the elf's chest on the left, the same crest forming on the center of Frusha's back.

Gohan grinned. "The style reminds me of father's gi, except the fact that it's like a dress on the bottom and that the emblems are shields rather than symbols."

Hermione nodded. The large crest consisted of three shields: the center, large shield, a variation of the Hogwarts crest; the smaller left shield was slightly overlapping and leaning toward the larger and contained reference to the Subaru kinship with a slight subtle reference to Slytherin; the smaller right sheild equally overlapped and leaned and was dedicated to the Grangers, the people who had taken her in and loved her as their own. It contained a subtle reference to Gryffindor.

Frusha blushed with pride. No house elf was as fairly service-dressed as she. Ladyship nodded her approval.

"Now, Frusha. Because you are going to be working close to me, there are a few things I need to tell you. I press upon you the gravity of these things, and I'm asking you, as a friend, never to divulge them. Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Frusha nodded. "Yes. Yes! Frusha is best at keeping secrets! Frusha is never telling secrets kept by masters."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. _I wonder what secrets Barty Crouch had Frusha to keep. _Hermione inhaled deeply. "I will tell you when it is safe to discuss the secrets. You may always discuss it in front of Harry, Gohan, and Ron, but only when no one else occupies the room. Okay?"

"Yes, Ladyship."

"Okay, first, I must ask you a question. Why do you call me Ladyship? That is rather unusual, even among house-elves."

Frusha nodded. "Because, Ladyship is Subaru heiress. Ladyship _is_ Ladyship."

Hermione winced. "And how do you know that I am Subaru descent?"

Frusha gestured around her own eyes. "Ladyship has the melanic markings."

Hermione turned toward Gohan. "Do you see them?"

Gohan shook his head. Goku looked bewildered.

Hermione looked back toward Frusha. "Frusha, can all house-elves see the markings?"

Frusha nodded.

Hermione sighed. "This could be a problem. I'm not sure I can keep my identity secret if house-elves can distinguish me. Potentially speaking, anyone with a house-elf—"

"—might discover who you are," Gohan finished, cutting her off.

Frusha frowned. "Ladyship seeks to be hidden? Why? Ladys ship should be proud of being Ladyship."

"It's not that, Frusha. I guess I should tell you now." Hermione began her story, starting with the story of the Chamber of Secrets, the encounter with the basilisk, and her discovery of her adoption. She told Frusha her discoveries in the same order which she herself had discovered them. Frusha's eyes widened with increasing horror as the realization that her mistress was the daughter of Lord Voldemort sank in. "You see, Frusha, it could become difficult for me in several different ways if it was discovered that I was…his daughter. There's no telling what the Ministry would do with that information, not to mention… V-Voldemort."

Frusha squeaked at the sound of the name. "Ladyship! Ladyship is not possibly being his daughter, Ladyship! Ladyship is too nice! Ladyship is not being!"

Hermione nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, I am. It would be bad, to say the least, if he discovered this. Frusha, I don't want you to call me Ladyship anymore. It's highly suspicious, even among house-elves. Call me Hermione."

The elf squeaked. "Me? Call a wizard by first name alone? Not Mistress Hermione—"

Hermione flinched. "Eww…Mistress?! I don't think so."

"Madam?"

Hermione made a face. "Not likely."

"Lady?"

"That's about as bad as Ladyship. Why not just Hermione?"

"Miss?" The elf pleaded with her eyes. Gohan giggled.

Hermione sighed, resigned. This wasn't helping her reservations for having a house-elf. "If you feel you must."

"Many thanks, Ladyship…Argh! Frusha is sorry, bad Frusha!" Frusha reached for another book.

"Never mind!" Hermione snapped, wincing at her own tone. She never knew house elves could be so annoying. She retried in a calmer tone. "Don't punish yourself…just practice not saying Ladyship."

"Of course, L—Miss Hermione," the elf squeaked.

* * *

Draco sat in the Malfoy library, absently perusing a broomstick catalog as one of the house-elves swept nearby. He had been home for two hours. His father had arrived at the front of Weasley's tents, loudly demanding his son, who was sitting shakily within the folds sipping the cocoa that the Weaslette had offered him. It seemed that everyone was in a rather subdued mood, even the twins weren't in the mood for their usual pranking. He had actually witnessed when Bushy-Head Granger had exploded on the Pratty Weasel Prefect concerning the house-elf, her eyes flashing their usual hue-of-blue don't-mess-with-pissed-off-Granger warning, causing the usually composed Percy to back off, slightly alarmed. Mafoy would never admit how much he enjoyed the pompous weasel getting _his_. Not aloud, anyways.

_Interesting how Granger manipulated the situation to get herself a house-elf. Any other way might have cost her a fortune. I'll have to log that technique away for future reference. Just because I could afford thousands of servants easily doesn't mean I should spend money needlessly if I don't have to. Though I have to admit, Granger didn't appear too happy at aquiring the elf by the looks of it. She looked rather guilty. She even took the elf's side in the argument. Hmm…and she did that thing again. I wonder if that Muggle was telling me the truth about how strong she is._

Malfoy coughed as dust settled onto him. The elf squeaked a fearful apology in an unusually deep voice for an elf and began hitting himself with the dustpan, trying to exit the room between metallic thwonks.

"Stop! Come here!" Draco commanded. The elf reluctantly staggered over.

"What's your name, elf?"

The elf blinked stupidly before answering. "Blinkin, sir," he bowed.

Draco snorted. _House-elves have such repugnant names. I'd kill myself if I had that moniker._ "Blinkin, I need to ask you a question. Have you ever heard of a wizard transforming without any potion or charm?"

Blinkin stared at the pale boy. "There have been rumors among the house-elves that the Arandian Heir has returned to Hogwarts, Master Draco."

"What?! You mean a child of the Subaru clan?"

"Yes, Master Draco. My father's brother's wife's cousin works at the school. It seems a majority of the elves there sneak away from the kitchens to get a glimpse of her. They are reluctant to discuss it outside the school, sir. They are bound to her, and she doesn't seem to desire her identity to be discovered. Even though she doesn't seem to be aware of her ownership of them, they still honor her wishes."

_No. Surely not Granger. Surely not the Mudblood._ "How can you be certain she is the Heir?"

"The melanic facial markings are visible to house-elves even if the Heir isn't transformed."

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "Thank you, Blinkin. You are excused."

Draco walked purposefully toward his father's study and opened the door. His father jumped at the boy's entrance. He sneered angrily at the boy's intrusion.

He spoke irritably. "I hope you have a reasonable excuse for disturbing me, Draco. I've been preoccupied with important matters." _Like where the hell that Mark came from…and those powerful fighters._

"As have I. Father, I have need of Blinkin, the house-elf. Give him to me."

Lucius smirked. "Such a silly request, Draco. He's practically yours by extention already. Isn't that enough?"

Draco leveled his eyes at his father. "Are you not always trying to impress upon me the need for more responsibility? I would have Blinkin, Father. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Heh. Even if you have to scrub all the lavatories the Muggle way to get your desire, son?"

Draco matched his father's smirk. "Somehow I don't think I would be doing that for character building."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'd just enjoy the entertainment of watching a Malfoy doing a servant's job."

Draco scowled. "I'll do it if I must, Father! I _will _have Blinkin!"

The amusement twinkled in his father's eyes. "Blinkin must be something special for you to go through the trouble of cleaning toilets for him."

Draco snorted but remained firm. He would need Blinkin if he was going to find answers.

His father sighed. "Blinkin!"

A loud pop echoed across the room. "Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Draco here is going to be scrubbing all of the chamber pots and bathrooms. Watch him closely. Offer no magical or physical assistence. You may offer tips if you like. I want a solid memory base to collect from you when he's finished. When he's finished, I want you both to return here and relinquish your memories to me. As soon as I view the memories, consider yourself Draco's property. Understand, elf?"

The increasingly surprised elf jumped back in shock at the last revelation. He looked from elder to son before nodding his acknowledgement. "Yes, master."

Elder Malfoy laughed as the two exited. "Father would be rolling over in his grave, but I don't care. I could use the small diversion those memories will give."

...

A few hours later, a profusely sweaty Draco Malfoy was stalking from his father's study, proudly smirking at the happily fussing elf behind him. "I don't much like the name Blinkin, elf."

"If I may be so bold, master, neither do I," the elf grumbled.

Draco chuckled. "What kind of names do elves like?"

The elf blinked twice. He wasn't accustomed to conversing with masters. "House elves like the names of wizards…and the Enthusi names our parents often name us."

Draco stopped. "Elves have two names?" He shook his head. He guessed he was stupid for not thinking elf parents didn't name their children.

"No, we house-elves only have the _horse_ names our wizarding master typically gives us," the elf said mischeviously before punching himself in the eye.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I hate a lot of those names. I mean, really! Blinkin? Dobby? Winky?!"

The elf snorted at the last name, slapping himself in the jaw as punishment.

"What is your other name? The one your parents gave you."

The elf giggled suddenly. "Are you sure you want to know, Master Draco?"

Draco stared. "Why?"

"My parents named me Harry Potter, sir."

"What?!" Draco stared in horror before collapsing to the floor in uncontrollable mirth. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love it! Harry Potter it _is_!" A shimmery light encased the two.

* * *

"Potter, fetch me some sandwiches and pumpkin juice, would you?" Draco said with a smirk. He wasn't really hungry. He just wanted his father to hear the name of his new house elf. Lucius dropped the parchment he was holding and stared at his son in disbelief.

"Of course, master," the elf said, chuckling at the elder's face. He vanished with a pop.

"Potter? You named him Potter?" Lucius said incredulously.

"Harry Potter actually, Father. Don't you find it fitting?" Draco grinned. He didn't tell him it was already the elf's name.

Elder Malfoy snorted. "_Very _fitting. Actually, I was going to suggest you name it Granger if you hadn't thought of a name by now."

Draco's grin fell.

Elder Malfoy noticed. "Draco, you don't have designs on the Muggle-Born, do you?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course not! I only…I think she's hiding something. I aim to find out what it is!"

"If you find out she's a werewolf, maybe Dumbledore will bribe you to keep silent," Malfoy laughed as he exited the room.

_Pop._ "Here's your lunch, Master Draco, sir. Also, I have news on the target, sir. She has named the elf Frusha, her own Enthusi name."

"I see. Anything else?"

"No, sir. Apparently, Frusha refuses to discuss anything having to do with the melanic markings…or the transformation. I sense that Frusha has created a secrecy bond of her own free will."

"You mean, Granger didn't force her to keep quiet about it?"

"No, she did not. But she might as well have. Frusha's bond is so strong that she completely ignores any question on the subject that I give her. It also stands to reason that Frusha may tell her master of my inquiry. She knows I am bonded to the Malfoy family."

"Or to me," Draco said proudly, with a small hint of irritation.

The elf shrugged with a mischevious glint. "I…might have left that part out intentionally."

Draco glared at the elf. He wanted the golden trio to know he personally owned an elf. "Why?"

"Because Frusha isn't knowing whether the questioner is young master or old master. She may decide it's simply curiosity on my part. She'd be more suspicious if she knew I had changed allegances. Therefore, there is still a chance she might not tell her mistress. There's something else…Frusha referred to her mistress as Ladyship and began punishing herself. The girl must have told her not to call her that."

Draco nodded. "I can see why. It would certainly arouse suspicion." _Well, I'll still call her Mudblood. Maybe it will stir things up, cause her to slip information._

Lucius slipped slowly away from the door. He hadn't planned on eavesdropping on his son, but the word _target_ had caught his attention. _Melanic markings? Transformation? Ladyship? _Perhaps his son was right. Granger was hiding something. The question was, was it important enough for him to investigate personally? No, it seemed Draco had developed an interest in it. Lucius was sure Draco would tell him if he discovered something important.


	8. Son and Weasley Troubles

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Son and Weasley Troubles**

* * *

Hermione trudged along silently with Frusha as she listened to Gohan chat happily with his father from behind. Gohan had precious little time left with him before he left for Other World for a whole year. The entire group was heading for Ottery St Catchpole. It seemed very few had slept last nigh after the attack.

"Do you _really_ have to go, Daddy?" Gohan asked in his typically innocent-sounding voice.

"I'm afraid so, son. But we'll see each other at the tournament next summer. And maybe I can persuade King Yamma to allow me to visit during Christmas."

"I hope so," Gohan said honestly.

_I just hope it doesn't start until the summer, _Goku thought ruefully. _I thought there wouldn't be anymore problems if I decided to stay dead. But trouble even seems to follow my son and this Potter boy. And it looks like someone besides the girl's father wants her for some reason. I wish the Grand Kai would tell me everything! I have a really bad feeling about all of this!_

Piccolo and Hermione exchanged glances before Piccolo looked away quickly. Once again, Hermione sensed that the Namek was privy to certain undisclosed information. She sighed in frustration. She was beginning to develop Gohan's distaste for secrets.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we have a sparring session after breakfast? That way I can assess how you've been training!"

Gohan giggled. "Okay, but we may want to select another area. Ron's Mum might not appreciate it if one of us crash lands on her house."

Hermione stepped forward in anticipation. "Can I watch?"

Goku laughed. "Heck, you can participate if you want!"

"Oh, wow!" _Getting to fight Goku Son is a chance of a lifetime. Awesome!_

Their conversation was interrupted by a shriek. Goku and Gohan selected defensive postures, Piccolo covered his ears and rolled his eyes, and Vegeta ducked with a frying-pan wary eye as a red-headed woman crashed through the front door of an oddly twisted building and tackled the twins, sobbing.

"Oh…Oh! My boys! I've…b-b-been so worried! I've been thinking about it since I got the paper—"

"Can't…breath…" Fred choked.

"Mum, really, you're strangling us," George coughed. Gohan and Goku relaxed and chuckled, Piccolo removed his hands from his ears and smirked, and Vegeta stood straight with a scowl.

"I've been thinking the whole time…What if You-Know-Who got you and the last thing I ever said was how you didn't get enough OWLs?" She kissed the boys, causing them to have red ears. She hugged everyone, even Vegeta.

"OW! Lay off, Red-Headed Harpy! I'd almost prefer the frying pan!" Vegeta shrugged her off, blushing furiously. Fred and George snickered.

She even hugged the haloed stranger in the group. She looked up at him and blushed, realizing what she did. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Goku. Goku Son. I'm Gohan's father."

She blinked twice before squealing and hugging him again. "Fantastic! You must stay for breakfast! I've heard a lot about you from Ron and Gohan! For some reason, Ron told me that you were dead."

Goku chortled, pointing to his halo. "That would be because I _am_ dead."

Blink. Blink. _Thud._

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Gohan, you really need to tell your father to stop doing that."

Gohan shrugged. "Not that it would do any good. It's like that gender test thing. It took forever for it to sink in that people hated it when he did that. It took even longer for him to tell the difference between boys and girls _without_ it."

Hermione blushed. "Er, Gohan? I'm not going to have a problem with that, am I?"

Gohan grinned, blushing himself. "Don't worry. I'll vouch for you."

Fred sidled over. "Are you sure Granger's a girl, Son? Maybe I should check." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinning evilly.

"FREDRIC THEODORE WEASLEY!"

He winced and looked over at the now conscience woman that was his mother. Apparently she had heard every word. His identical snickered.

Goku blinked stupidly at the exchange. "Hey, Gohan. Hermione _is_ a girl, right?" He whispered. Gohan groaned.

* * *

Hermione pulled herself from the steep descent toward the earth's hard surface. The father of Gohan had caught her behind her left shoulder blade with a powerful kick. Sparring with Goku was definitely showing her how open her defenses were. It was easy to see how Frieza had found an opening to hit her with that vile needle contraption. It really baffled her. She never had Voldemort pegged as a villian who would integrate Muggle technology with magic. And she couldn't get over the fact that Frieza had a large scripted M inscribed on his forehead. Was it possible that they were dealing with two separate groups?

She snapped out of her thinking as she saw Gohan fall away. It was her turn again. Her punches hit air. She never saw what caused the blow to her torso or the hit to her lower back as she began slowly falling away. The assault on her had stopped due to the fact that Goku had his hands full warding off his son, who now attacking angrily for some reason. One of Gohan's blows actually landed, causing Goku to be knocked some ten yards away.

"Whoa, son! What's got you bent out of shape? You act like you're taking this as seriously as Vegeta."

"You didn't have to keep hitting her like that!" Gohan said angrily.

Goku grinned. "So you _do_ like her, huh? When do I get grandkids?"

Gohan's lowered eyebrows raised on his forehead with a growing blush. He blinked at the change of subject. "What? Dad!"

Goku chuckled.

Gohan glared. "Shut up!"

"Wow! I bet you're glad Chi-Chi didn't hear that. She'd have the frying pan out," Goku said good naturedly. "Does your little girlfriend have a frying pan? Hmm?"

"Who says I need one?" a voice said from behind as Hermione took a swing at the unguarded Saiyan. Goku avoided barely in time, catching her fist and throwing her at Gohan. With Gohan's attention diverted toward Hermione, Goku took the opportunity to grab him from behind and pull him away from the girl's slowing body.

"Hey, Gohan. I think she likes you," Goku teased in a childish sing-song voice.

"Aren't you ever going to shut up about that?!" Gohan said in annoyance, struggling in his attempt to free his pinned arms.

"Not really," Goku laughed. "Relax, Gohan. It's fun being this age. Besides, you couldn't find a more powerful female in this quadrant than that one over there. Teach her better defenses and she'll be pretty formidible someday. Then, she'll be a _really_ desirable mate."

Gohan's face turned completely red. "Dad!"

Suddenly, Hermione flash sped in front of them both and aimed a punch at Goku's face. Goku pushed his son into her, sped back, and charged them both. Hermione managed to block a few punches and kicks before she received a hard blow to the chest. She pulled herself out of the fall and sped toward the fighting pair at full speed. Goku had knocked his son into a nearby cliff when he saw her coming. He turned his head with a smirk.

"Huh?" She wasn't there. Goku instinctly moved his head to the right as a fist appeared where his head had been from behind. He caught the arm and laughed. "That was pretty good. You actually grazed my cheek that time."

"I did? Really?" The female voice said in surprise before Goku pulled her over his head and pinned her arms, chuckling.

She struggled uselessly to get free. "Now what?" She said in exasperaton.

Goku grinned. "We wait for your boyfriend to come and rescue you," he said in an unconcerned voice.

"Gohan is not going to fall for…hey! He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Hermione blushed.

Goku laughed. "You might want to tell _him_ that," he said as a growing dot formed beneath them.

Hermione glared back at him as the demi-Siayan charged his father. Goku disappeared from behind her, freeing her arms. She tried using her ki sense.

"He's suppressing himself," Gohan said, his eyes darting around. The two swung around at the sound of soft chortling. Goku was levitated less than two meters away, absently stroking a small cut on his left cheek. "What happened to your face, Dad?"

Goku grinned. "Your girlfriend."

Gohan growled. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Heh. You might want to tell _her_ that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know what you're doing now. You're baiting us, so we'll fight from anger."

"Nah. It's just you two look _so_ cute when you're angry together. Especially when both of you are blushing," Goku smirked as the hormonally furious teens charged. He chuckled at his own handiwork. _That was all too easy._

* * *

"Bye, Daddy!" Gohan said, waving enthusiastically.

"Bye, son! Take care of Chi-Chi!" Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

Gohan slumped with a heavy sigh. "I guess I should be grateful that he came at all, but now I feel empty now that he's gone again."

Hermione hugged him from the side. "He'll be back. By then we'll be strong enough to hold our own in a sparring match."

Gohan looked back at her. "So, you're entering the tournament?"

Hermione smiled. "Are you kidding? I'm signing up as soon as the registry starts."

"Heh."

* * *

_A tall, lanky form, his features hidden underneath a dark cloak approached the armchair and sank onto one knee. "I will not fail you, my Lord."_

"_Good. Good. And I have your complete confidence? You will not utter one syllable of our plans, including to other Death Eaters?"_

"_I will tell no one my Lord doesn't wish to be told," the man said intensely._

"_Good. In addition to the plans we've already discussed, I want you to do a little research for me."_

"_Whatever you desire, my Lord. You know I aim to please."_

"_Yes. He has a close, female, Mudblood friend. I want you to watch her, to study her, to research everything you can. I also want a complete study of her lineage."_

"_Her lineage, my Lord?" the man said with a smirk. "My Lord is interested in the geneology of a Mudblood? The Mudblood must have a secret."_

_It chuckled darkly. "Indeed, but patience, my Faithful. You will come to see in the end. I will trust no other with this secret. Send me everything you discover. Be sure to cast wards upon your correspondence so that…certain vermin," it nodded toward the closed door that Wormtail had vanished behind, "cannot axcess it. It is for my eyes alone. Once you've discovered the secret, you will tell no one of your newfound insight. Understand?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_Your second research topic is another friend of Potter's, Gohan Son. Leave nothing out! I need to know everything about him! The boy is formidible, as you soon may discover. We cannot afford mistakes in this venture, particularly ones from ignorance._

"_Finally, I want you to find out about the other group that attacked the night of the World Cup. I want to know who they are, and what they're after. Perform all of these things, and I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams."_

"_Absolutely, my Lord."_

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open, his scar prickling unpleasantly. He rubbed it absently as he tried to recall the dream he had just had. He pulled on his glasses and peered around the room. Everyone's bed, except for Gohan's, was still occupied. He quietly tiptoed around the mess of futons and covers and crept quietly downstairs. He found Gohan in the living area with Hermione.

"Isn't it a bit early for you two to be sitting in the living room, alone?" Harry whispered with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It just so happens that we don't require as much sleep as you do. Which reminds me, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, nothing. I…er, had a weird dream." Harry said, dismissing it with a wave.

"Like the one you had the night we all had bad dreams?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan!" Harry yelled in agitation. Sometimes Gohan could be as annoying as a baby brother.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone," Hermione said reproachfully.

"My apologies. By all means, continue your snogging," Harry sniggered.

"We weren't snogging!" Hermione said hotly, her cheeks reddening.

"What's snogging?"

"Never mind, Gohan. Harry's just pulling a Goku."

"Oh," Gohan glared at him.

Harry's grin became a frown. "What did you mean…the night we all had bad dreams?"

Gohan told him.

"Huh. That's weird. We all had nightmares on the same night…within eight hours of each other. Really weird."

"Yeah. Piccolo said we may have been responding to the negative energy that has been in the air lately. I suppose he's right. Things have been feeling a little off since the night Pettigrew escaped."

"I think Piccolo knows something," Hermione said suddenly. "He and Goku kept exchanging looks the whole time Goku was here. Come to think of it, Piccolo had flown off almost half an hour before your father showed up, saying that he was going to scan the area. Then, he was with Goku when he surprised you. Thirty minutes was plenty of time to have a conversation."

Gohan nodded. "Maybe I'll ask him about it."

_Good luck with that, _Hermione thought.

* * *

Hermione and Gohan were sitting at the table, peeling potatoes next to Frusha, who was magically slicing carrots, onions,and green peppers. Percy and Mr. Weasley were discussing what had happened at work.

"Crouch was very lucky Rita Sceeter didn't find out about Winky," Mr Weasley said irritably. "The Prophet would have a field week if they discovered his own house elf was caught holding a wand used to conjure the Dark Mark."

Frusha reddened, trembling slightly. Hermione's grip on the peeler tightened.

"I thought we had agreed that the elf, while _irresponsible_, did _not_ conjure the Mark?" Percy said hotly.

"Frusha, would you mind going upstairs and remaking my bed for me?" Hermione said between clenched teeth.

"Not at all, Miss Hermione," the elf said, happy for an excuse to leave. As soon as she heard the pop, Hermione rounded on Percy.

"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is _very_ fortunate for the Prophet _not_ to know how cruel he is to elves!"

"Now look here, Hermione! A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unwavering obedience from his servants—"

"His _slave_, you mean, because he didn't pay Frusha, did he?"

Percy smirked. "You're one to talk! You got yourself a free servant…didn't even have to buy her—"

Hermione rose from her chair, her eyes flashing blue. "As soon as she's emotionally capable to handle the thought of being paid to work, I'll pay her everything she's due! I've already got her account set up at Gringotts! I'm surprised she even agreed to the clothes-style silk pillowcase! It's horrible how the wizards have them brainwashed…making them believe that they don't even deserve to wear clothes! It's so demeaning! They get treated like animals! And don't you _ever _discuss her 'mistake,' if that is what you _like_ to call it, again in front of her! And stop calling her elf…her name is Frusha! Fru-sha!"

"Hermione," Gohan whispered.

Hermione turned to look at Gohan when she caught a glimpse of her own reflection. She had transformed again. Fearfully, she bounded upstairs.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "I want a word with Gohan, Harry, and Ron. Everyone else, except Molly, of course, need to go elsewhere for the next half hour."

When the room had emptied of the others, Mr Weasley turned toward Gohan. "Hermione isn't Muggle-Born, is she?"

Gohan sighed. "No, she's not."

"She's the daughter of Lady Subaru?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot say." Gohan said fruitlessly. It was too late to undo the damage.

"So, she prefers to keep it secret. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot say," Gohan said in a flat voice.

"This is unbelievable! It's like having royalty under our roof!" Molly said excitedly. Then, her face fell. "Oh, dear! Our house is no place for—"

"Hermione likes it here," Gohan said firmly. "Please don't tell anyone! It's important that no one knows who she is yet! Please!"

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "But why? The wizarding world sees the entire Subaru bloodline as—"

"Who cares!" A female voice said as a bushy sillhouette came into view. "Who cares about bloodlines? Who cares about different races and breeds and clans?"

"Oh, my dear, we were just trying to persuade Gohan here to be a little lenient—"

"There's no such thing as leniency, not for me. Knowing who my mother is would never be enough for them. And once they learned of my father, they'd _never _forgive. _Never._ Would _you_?"

Mrs Weasley looked bewildered, but Mr Weasley's eyes widened in shock. "It…can't be. No…Hermione…no…no. NO!" He staggered shakily to the table and used it to support his weight.

Hermione sank to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it, Arthur?" Mr Weasley leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She dropped the dish towel she was holding in shock. "No, Arthur…she's can't be…she's Harry's friend…Ronnie's friend..." she stammered.

"She's Voldemort's daughter," Harry said in a strange, challenging voice. It was as if what he was saying was a _normal_ thing to say, and he was daring them to say otherwise.

"This…is insane…how can you be friends with her? Knowing _who_ she is?" Mr Weasley asked, not in an insulting way, but in a way that oozed undisguised curiosity.

"Because it _isn't_ who she is," Harry said in agitation. "Things like talent and blood doesn't make us who we are. Our choices show who we _really_ are. You already know this. It's why you aren't afraid of her like you are of _him._ She _isn't _him."

Arthur sighed, pulling out his wand. "Fidelius. It won't work on anyone who finds out outside the charm, but it will be effective on anyone who currently knows. Who's secret keeper?"

"Harry is," Hermione said without hesitation. "I have no reason not to trust him." She walked over to Harry and wrapped her hands around his.

"You, my dear, are a walking irony," Mr Weasley said in amusement as he waised his wand.

...

A few minutes later, Percy stalked into the room angrily. "What did you _do_, Father? I was writing a letter—"

"—and couldn't mention Hermione's condition? I cast a Fidelius charm."

"What? Why? Surelt the Ministry needs to know there's a survivng member of the Subaru bloodline—"

"Says who?" Harry said, cutting him off. "It's _her_ life. Personally, I think it's none of their business."

"None of their business?! Harry, the Ministry will want to hear about this! Lady Subaru needs protection—"

"I am _fully_ capable of taking care of myself, thanks. Besides, based on past experience, I'd say I'm probably better off." Harry and Gohan grinned.

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry I angered you earlier, Lady Subaru, but—"

"My name is Hermione, _Percy_. And you are _not_ sorry. You just want to be credited as the first person to realize who I am. Well, you _won't_ be. You'll just be the first who blabbed."

Percy glared. "Well, obviously, I _can't_ 'blab,' because Father has effectively prevented it! I don't understand. Why do you want your identity to stay a secret?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand even if I told you. So I'm not going to," She nodded at Harry. Harry winked. If Hermione didn't want Percy to know that part of the secret, Harry wasn't going to say it. Which meant, unless Percy found out some other way, he wasn't going to know it anytime soon.

Percy stalked off angrily, brushing against two identical male red-heads and a red-head girl. Fred and George made their way in front of Hermione and bowed mockingly toward her.

"Your royal Hogwartiness!" Fred said, grabbing her hand and planting a disgustingly wet kiss on it. Hermione wrenched it away in half disgust, half amusement, wiping it on her robes.

"Lady Snakiness!" George said, grabbing her opposite hand. Hermione was so shocked about the snake reference that she allowed the second slobbery kiss.

"How? How did you know?"

"Ginny told us. I reckon the Fidelius Charm kicked in soon after, because we couldn't mention it in a letter we were writing to Lee Jordan. He wouldn't have believed us, anyways. Not sure we believed it either, until the charm," Fred said.

"But how did Ginny know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny snorted. "Ron. He never bothers to keep his voice down, and I'm right below him. I've heard him say a few things indirectly, and I simply added them all up," Ron reddened. Ginny continued. "Totally sucks for you, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said.

"_And_ for us," Fred said miserably. "Imagine, the best shot at endless hilarity is layed open before us for the claiming…and we can't even mention her to anybody. What's the point of making a punchline if you can't even deliver it! Such a tragic waste."

Hermione laughed. Leave it to the twins to put a funny twist on things.


	9. Unexpected

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Unexpected**

* * *

Gohan sat in the compartment of the train, musing silently as his friends discussed the upcoming year. The last they had seen of Mr Weasley was when he left to handle some sort of disturbance caused by some ex-Auror he called Mad-Eye Moody. Gohan had listened to the entire conversation. The man seemed rather unbalanced, paranoid. The others were talking about Quidditch…well, maybe not Hermione. She sat near him, snorting as the laughing identicals left the compartment.

"The nerve of those two…they just called me Lady Voldana!" She whispered in annoyance. Her expression changed to concern. "What's the matter?"

"I donno. Maybe I'm just being foolish. I've got a really bad feeling. Even this secretive thing that the adults keep talking about. There's something happening at the school this year. They all seem excited about it. But all I feel is dread."

Hermione nodded. "I've been meaning to discuss it with you. I think we should get more serious with our training."

"All of us? Hermione, where are we going to find room enough for all of us to train?"

She smirked. "I think it's time we appropriated enemy resourses. I know of the _perfect_ place. No one would ever suspect it. I'm going to tell Dumbledore my intention."

Gohan frowned. "What do you mean? Where is this place?"

"_**((I'll show you when I am finished. I'm going to leave it a surprise.))"**_

Gohan sighed. "Oh, Goody. More surprises."

Hermione laughed.

...

Neville was drinking in all of the details of the World Cup. He neviously eyed the mini Krum that hobbled in Ron's palm as he talked about his experience. "We saw Krum up close. We were in the Top Box."

"For the first and Last time in your life, Wealsey," Draco sneered, standing in the doorway with his thuggish-looking bodyguards.

"Don't recall inviting you, Malfoy," Harry said coldly.

"Heh. Hey…what is that?" Malfoy said, pointing at a moldy, maroon tailcoat Gohan recognized as Ron's dress robes. Malfoy snatched them from Ron's attempt to hide them. "Look at this! These went out of fashion in the eighteen nineties. Surely you're not planning on wearing this!"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron said as he snatched the robes away. Malfoy and his cronies broke out into loud laughter.

Hermione stood angrily.

"Oh no, boys. Look out, _Granger _has stood! I wonder how Potty and Weasel feel, needing protection from a monkey and a _girl_. So, _Granger_, are you going to enter? I'm sure Potter will. He _never_ misses a chance to show off."

"Enter what? Either explain what you mean or leave."

Malfoy looked gleeful. "You mean you don't know? Weasel has a father and a brother at the Ministry, and they didn't tell him? Or maybe they didn't know. Father found out from Corneilius Fudge ages ago. I guess they don't tell the less important people."

"Get out, Malfoy," Hermione said firmly.

"Or what? You'll go all 'sapphire' on me? You're not much of a threat, you know. I'll I have to do is dart you with a Living Death tipped needle—"

Hermione picked him up by his collar and tossed him out of the compartment. He stood and brushed his robes off absently with a smirk. "Now I have to take a bath. You got your Mudblood slime all over me!" But Malfoy didn't seem really angry. Hermione shook her head half exasperated, half confused, before closing the compartment door.

* * *

"Phew!" Ron said as they made their way out of the rain. "One more second in that and I would have been soak—AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ron shouted as a large water-filled ballon burst on top of his head.

Gohan giggled as the poltergeist Peeved swooped down on them, throwing his water missles. Gohan took initiative and blocked the attacks with his own body.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! Gohan took twenty direct hits by the balloons and was completely drenched.

"Mr. Son! That will do!" Professor MaGonagall barked. Gohan sheepishy lowered himeslf to the stone floor and dripped. "Out, Peeves!" Casting an annoyed glance at the half-Saiyan, she pointed her wand and muttered a spell. Gohan felt suddenly hot as the cool water vanished from his skin and clothes.

Hermione looked over at Ron and giggled. Ron glared at his grinning friends.

...

The group sat no less than ten seconds when a familiar greeting rang across the table. "Hiya, Harry!"

Harry sighed. "Hello, Colin."

"Guess what? My brother Dennis starts school this year."

Gohan and Harry exchanged glances. "Swell," Harry muttered sardonically. Just then, the doors opened and McGonagall entered, followed by a group of first years. An especially short, brown headed Colin-clone excitedly walked past Harry toward his brother and said happily, "I fell in the lake!"

"Ooookkaay," Videl said with a risen brow.

Gohan listened to the hat sing with the characteristic, bewildered Son expression. Then the sorting began. Tiny Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor. He zoomed over to his brother.

"Colin, I fell in! It was brilliant! Something in the water grabbed me and put me back in the boat!"

"It was probably the giant squid," Colin said excitedly.

Dennis gasped. "Wicked!"

Colin began pointing down the table. "Know who _that_ is, Dennis? And _him_ with the spiky hair? And _her_ with the black braids?"

Videl's face fell into her empty plate. She groaned.

Dumbledore stood. "I only have two words to say to you…tuck in!" The platters and tankards became full. Gohan began loading his plate and eating in earnest. Hermione shook her head, smiling as she made her selections.

'You're lucky there was a feast at all, you know," Nearly-Headless Nick said. "There was trouble in the kitchen."

"Wha' 'appened?" Harry said, his cheek poking out from a piece of steak.

"Peeves. The usual. Wanted to attend the feast. But he's completely uncivilized. Even had a ghost council. Friar was willing to give him a chance, but Baron put his foot down. It was dreadful. Pots and pans everywhere. Havoc and mahem…the poor house-elves were beside themselves.

_Clank. _Hermione dropped her fork. "Hogwarts has house-elfs?" She looked at him in horror. Gohan looked up from his plate.

"Why, certainly. Largest number in any building in Britain. Over a hundred."

Hermione glared at her plate. "But I've yet to see one."

"They rarely leave the kitchen during the day. At night they clean and stoke the fires. A mark of the good elf is that they are not seen."

Hermione glared. "They get paid? Pensions? Holidays?"

Nick laughed. "Elves don't want holidays and pensions, silly girl!"

Gohan looked up at him. "How do you know? Have you ever asked?"

Nick looked at Gohan like he had looked at Hermione, like the boy had lost his good sense.

Hermione glared angrily at the food, muttering something about slave labor. Gohan sighed as he matched her motions of pushing the plate away. He decided to make a note to ask Dumbledore whether the elves got paid. Ron had tried enticing Hermione and Gohan with the food, but gave up when they shot annoyed glances at him.

Gohan nudged Hermione. "We'll go fishing before our spar tonight." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like Lady Voldana. Suddenly, his pumpkin juice exploded in his face. He wiped his face angrily. "What the bloody _hell_ was that for?" He glared at Hermione.

"You know well _what_!" she retorted angrily.

"Mental!" He said loudly. "It must be genetic."

Hermione angrily opened her mouth to reply but the headmaster rose from his seat.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered—"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph!"

"—I must now have your attention, to a few short notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden items has been extended to include—"

"So, who do you think is going to be the new Defense teacher?" Gohan asked Hermione in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes grazed the table anxiously. "Donno. Dumbledore might not have found anyone."

"—It is also my sad duty to inform you that the Interhouse Quidditch Cup will not be held this year—" Dumbledore continued.

"What?!" Harry said loudly, and the entire school errupted into boos and protests.

"—specifically due to an event that will begin in October, and will continue throughout the entire school year, taking up teachers and students time and energy. It is my pleasure to inform you that this year at Hogwarts—"

The Grand Hall doors burst open as a loud rumble of thunder clapped across the enchanted ceiling. A man stood in the door way, leaning on a long staff, and clad in a black traveling cloak. All eyes fell on the stranger as he limped across the hall toward the Headmaster. An exceptionally brilliant fork of lightening traveled across the ceiling, casting his uniquely chiseled features into sharp contrast. He shook out his long, grizzly gray hair as he went. Every other step a loud clunking sound resounded across the room. Another flash of lightning. Hermione gasped.

Every inch of his face appeared scarred. A chunk of his nose was missing, his mouth looked like a diagonal cut on his face. He had one natural dark, beady eye. The other one was large, blue, and whirring incessantly in its socket.

"Gohan, do you sense that?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, it feels…off," was the best word Gohan could use to describe it. "For some reason, he…this… reminds me of Captain Ginyu."

"But he's a frog now, right?"

Gohan blinked as he stared. "Yeah. But it still reminds me of him."

Hermione looked at the man's back. Usually, Gohan's instincts were right. "So, how does it remind you of him?" She asked as the man shook hands with Dumbledore and took the chair to the right of Dumbledore's empty chair.

Gohan frowned as Dumbledore introduced the man as the new DADA instructor. "Well, when Ginyu had arrived in my Dad's body, I knew something was off. His ki wasn't my father's ki. Also, ki usually fits the body better, especially since the ki had been in the body for a while. Ki is usually accustomed to the body it is in; _his_ ki just doesn't seem to match the container. I donno…maybe I'm just being paranoid. His ki is also kinda dark…reminds me of how Vegeta used to feel."

"Moody? Mad-eye Moody?" Harry was saying to Ron. "Wasn't he the bloke your father went to help earlier today?"

"Must be," Ron said in a low, awed voice.

Hermione's empathy took over. "What happened to him? What happened to his face?"

"Donno. He used to be an Auror."

Dumbledore broke the silence. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has the honor of hosting a legendary event! The Triwizard Tournament!"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George shouted together. The entire room burst into laughter.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I assure you, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley, that I am not. For those of you who are ignorant of the history, the Triwizard Tournament was started seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between three pretigious wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school to compete in three tasks. The schools took turns in hosting the event every five years, until it was discontinued due to the large death toll."

"Death toll?" Hermione said weakly.

"There have been several unsuccessful attempts to reestablish the Tournament. The Department of International Cooperation and the Department of Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have been working exceptionally hard to ensure the safety of participants and spectators.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October with their candidates for the champion slots. An impartial judge will select the champions most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, glory of their school, and a thousand galleon prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said happily. He wasn't the only one whose face was lit with thirst.

"However eager I am sure you all must be to bring the Cup for Hogwarts, The Ministry and Heads of the Schools have agreed to set an age restriction on those eligible to compete. Only students who are seventeen or older before October Thirty-First will be eligible."

The hall broke out into noise as the disapproving students voiced their anger.

"I will personally ensure that the impartial judge won't be deceived into selecting a younger student. So don't bother attempting," Dumbledore continued, casting a twinkling eye in the direction of the twins.

"The delegates from the other schools arrive in October and will remain throughout the remainder of the year. I expect my students to extend every courtesy to our guests and give your whole-hearted support to whichever champion the judge selects to represent us.

"As it is late, and you have classes tomorrow, I now suggest you turn in for the night. Chop Chop!"

As Hermione and Gohan turned to head toward their house, a Head Boy with familiarly long, flowing white-blond hair and a Slytherin badge approached them. "Mister Son, Miss Granger, Headmaster wishes to see you in his office." Hermione blinked stupidly at the young man's back as they followed him toward the familiar gargoyles.

* * *

"Headmaster? I've brought them," the young man said quiet, soft voice.

"Ah, thank you, Legolas. You are excused." The young man exited silently.

Dumbledore motioned them to sit. "Piccolo informed me that you had quite an adventure at the World Cup. How are you feeling, Lady Subaru?"

Hermione winced at the name. "I'm fine. Krillin and Eighteen took me to Dende. He gave me sacred water to counteract the effects of the potion."

"I see. Well, as you may well know, next year, you come of age. That gives you full legal rights over the Subaru estates and titlements. You will also have an assumed seat among the board of governors and have complete veto power concerning some of their bylaws."

Hermione nodded. "I understand that I must be present in order to vote. That may be a problem, considering I need to keep anonymity for awhile, but—"

"—your power to veto any authorized or unauthorized decision can be executed while on the grounds and fully without your identity being revealed. That may come in handy, should the Ministry try to ursurp the governors."

Hermione stared. "Do you know something, sir?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that Cornelius wasn't too happy with the incident involving Sirius Black. He was iritated at Harry and myself, to say the least. I believe he suspects our involvement in Black's escape."

Hermione nodded. "Fortunately, he can't prove it."

"Indeed. However, he can still be a danger to us. He's beginning to ignore my advice, something he has never done before. I believe Cornelius is becoming paranoid. But more important matters…we were discussing your coming of age. Because you will be coming of age next year, I've decided to tell you about your inheritance."

"My inheritance, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. The Subaru were vastly wealthy. According to wizarding law, if a will isn't present, the entire fortune is placed into legal limbo for the required sixteen years, in order to ensure an Heir isn't being depraved, before the law confiscates and divides the estates. But because you, the Heir, will be claiming the estates, the Ministry is going to suddenly find themselves 'holding the bag' as the Muggles say. They will know that a survivng Heir exists sixteen years to the day that your mother died."

Hermione sighed. "So, it's only a matter of time before they discover my existence and ultimately, my identity."

"Correct. But at least you will have a year's head start. Now. You, of course, own a fair amount of Arandia lands, the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, and a nearby castle that rests on Arandia grounds. The castle is warded exactly like Hogwarts. No one can apparate in or out of the place; although I understand that may not be a problem for you. The castle remains undisturbed. It has been cared for by an adequate number of house-elves since its vacancy. I believe you own no less than fifty, including your recent acquisition—"

"Are you deliberately trying to get on my nerves?" She said in exasperation.

The old man's eyes sparkled. "Not to mention that every single house-elf here consider you to be their master by default."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't want slaves!"

"You should consider this an opportunity, Lady Subaru. You have an incredible opportunity to affect so much. We'll discuss that another time, but for now…you have no less than ten sizable Gringotts vaults. You own multiple estates across Britain and Europe. You own multiple wizarding companies under the table, such as Zander's Brooms and Vondo Attica, and you have multiple investments in Bertie Botts, Flounder Publishing, even a bit in Zonko's.

"And that's just your mother's possessions," Dumbledore said with a sudden mischevious glint in his eyes. "If you really wanted to ruin your father, I've researched some of his holdings, as well."

"I want nothing to do with him!" Hermione said hotly.

"Pehaps not. But you could seriously cripple his cause by inheriting his Gringotts vaults. You see, Voldemort made a serious error in judgement by placing wards on his vaults that say only an Heir of Slytherin could open them. You could empty his vaults. It's not even his money, anyways. Most of the money he had was stolen from victims or 'volunteered' by various Death Eaters. And the best part, Lady Subaru, because Voldemort's status is unaccounted for, you don't even have to wait until you come of age. You could very well walk in there now and empty the accounts."

"I don't want the money! If it's stolen—"

"Well, the point is, Lady Subaru, you can do whatever you want with the money…as long as you deprive him of its use. You can even return the money to some of its owners, providing that you do it as discreetly and secretively as possible.

"I am suggesting that we do this next weekend. You may wish to borrow Harry's Invisible Cloak. I won't look suspicious outside of the school, but you and Mister Son certainly would."

Gohan stared. "I'm going with you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Certainly. As well as the secret keeper, if Mister Son wasn't your choice."

Hermione sighed. "It's going to be rather crowded with Harry under the cloak."

Dumbledore appeared both pleased and surprised. "You made Harry your secret keeper?"

Hermione gave a wry smile. "I thought it rather fitting, don't you?"

"And ironic, putting so much faith in your father's worst enemy."

Hermione's eye twitched irritably. "But fitting, considering he's one of my best friends…and I trust him."

"I can see that. I hadn't expected you to reveal yourself so soon to Harry, proving how, despite some similarities in regards to talent, how different from your father your truly are."

Hermione looked up hopefully. "You mean that?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "My dear girl, I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't."

_Stupid boggart, _Hermione thought acidly.

"Boggart?" Dumbledore said mildly. Hermione jumped. Were her thoughts _that _transparent? "Ah, I see. You feared I would compare you to Tom Riddle. Well, I guess I need to apologize for confirming your worst suspicions."

Hermione smiled sardonically. "But not in the manner I expected. That was one of my fears."

"I see. There were others?"

Hermione sighed. "I feared Harry's reaction to finding out. I feared your perception of me, because I assumed you already knew, considering your friendly relationship with Piccolo. I also fear _him_, but not because of the fact he can kill me…there are some things even worse than death."

Dumbledore winced. Recovering, he nodded, smiling. "Once again, you display your differences from Riddle. He would never openly admit his fears to even himself, more or less anyone else, as you just did. Also, had he stood in front of the boggart, he would have seen himself dying or dead, believing that _nothing _is worse than death. It is why he can commit such attrocities. He loves nothing, and he fears Death. He assumes that others fear it above everything else, as well. Sadly, if he had been on the receiving end of one of the countless lives he has left in ruin, perhaps he would have chosen differently."

_Don't bet on it_, Hermione thought bitterly. _Ton Riddle wouldn't know empathy if it bit him on the—_

Dumbledore interrupted her internal rant by chuckling. "You disagree? I suppose we will never know."

Hermione smirked as she stood. "He will if _I _have anything to say about it. Is there anything else you need?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, frowning thoughtfully, his eyes sparkling. "Nothing at all, Lady Subaru."

"Then, I have something to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"I have a bad feeling about this tournament thing. I was wondering if you would permit me, Gohan, Harry, and the Weasleys to train somewhere within the Hogwarts campus."

"I see. You have found such a place where you can accomplish this? I had already given Gohan my approval. I wonder why you are asking permission."

"Well, my selection of training ground is rather," Hermione paused, adding a wry smile, "_Irregular_. I wanted to ensure your approval and perhaps even your participation in our training. If you say yes I plan to start rennovating the area immediately."

A look of dawning had slowly etched its way across the old Headmaster's face. He covered his momentary shock with his own sarcastic grin. "I see. You are definitely planning to rub it in Tom's face, aren't you?"

Hermione grinned evilly. "You have _no_ idea."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Lady Subaru, if that's the way you want it, I have no intentions of stopping you. I'll scan there area there, to ensure no lingering curses or evil creatures remain. I'll need you to teach me the passwords, of course."

"Of course. It would also be beneficial for you to install protections, so that anyone with questionable intentions don't find themselves there."

"Yes. And you and your 'study group' will need to take the extra precautions for your meetings to go unnoticed."

"Naturally. I assume you'll want to participate in the remodel? It would be nice if the area's decor could reflect the ideals of House unity." Hermione stood.

"I would be honored with the invitation to do so, Lady Subaru." Dumbledore mirrored her. "Unless you have any more frightfully fascinating schemes you plan to share, perhaps it is time for you to retire." He gave a small bow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, _Miss Granger."_

Dumbledore turned his eyes toward the half Saiyan. "So, Gohan. I believe it's your turn."

Gohan shuffled his feet, smiling shyly.


	10. Krillin's Salvation

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Krillin's Salvation**

* * *

"Well, Mister Son, I hope you are prepared for another exciting year," Dumbledore said mildly as he unstuck a lemon drop.

Gohan blinked stupidly. "I guess. It's been pretty weird lately, and classes haven't even started yet."

"Indeed. I had a few notable visitors over the past few weeks. Including a certain _dead_ one." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Gohan gasped. "Father came _here_?"

"He did. He had some rather interesting news. I understand he will be entering the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Gohan nodded. "It's funny though, even though Father has always enjoyed the event, I never thought he'd actually return to participate. Surely the Other World has some tough competition. Father told me of a strong fighter named Pikkon. Reminds him of Piccolo."

Dumbledore nodded. "So I'm to assume that we both know that this appearance won't merely be for old time sake."

Gohan scratched his head. "Maybe a little, but Hermione and I feel that there's another reason. That's why I'm feeling a little nervous. Dad seemed normal enough, but there were times that he had a deadly serious look on his face. Kind of reminds me when he first faced Frieza."

Dumbledore stood. "Mister Son, do you remember that device I gave you your first year here? The one with the portkey-apparition hybrid?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you still have it?"

"Of course, sir. It's in my pocket." Gohan fished out the silver contraption and handed it to him.

Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and handed it back to him. "Be sure to give this to Mister Weasley, if you would."

Gohan blinked in confusion but said, "Okay. Do you want me to tell him what it does?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He'll figure it out. I've also added an extra function to it," Dumbledore didn't elaborate.

"Okay. I'll give it to him as soon as we get to the common room." Gohan stood.

"Oh, and Gohan, be sure to keep a close eye on Harry and Hermione this year. I've seen some rather disconcerting things and I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Okay, Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mister Son."

...

Ron turned the cigarrette-lighter-looking device over in his hand. "What's this thing supposed to do?"

Gohan shrugged uncommittedly. "He said you'd figure it out."

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much everything we already knew. It's funny though; I'm not sure if he's even remotely suspicious about Moody. He didn't even mention him."

"Moody?" Harry said.

Gohan told them about the funny feelings he felt around the new teacher.

Harry looked slightly dubious. "You think someone's switched bodies with Moody? Is that kind of magic even possible?"

"Yes," Hermione said automatically. Everyone except Gohan stared at her in shock. Hermione shrugged. "What do you think _my_ existence is for? Voldemort only wanted me so he could exchange my younger, more powerful body for his," she smiled grimly. "I suppose I should be grateful Snape didn't use that gender determination potion on me. Otherwise, Voldemort would still be trying to steal me for that purpose. And…my name would be Herman," she wrinkled her nose.

Harry frowned. "If he knows about you not being a boy, why would he still want you?"

Hermione looked at him with bitter disgust. "Are you sure you want to know? You know as well as I how he doesn't give up."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. He looked away angrily. "That's vile! I didn't think I could possibly hate him any more than I do now. That freak would do anything to get more power! Disgusting!"

Gohan nodded in agreeement. "He's definitely got Cell beat in _that_ aspect. Tee hee…Herman Granger."

Hermione punched his shoulder. "Anyways, I think it would be a good idea to continue our training."

Harry raised a brow. "Well, that's easier said than done. How are we going to get out of the castle every night without being spotted? And are we going to have enough room in the Forbidden Forest?"

Hermione and Gohan exchanged knowing glances. "Who says we have to leave the castle?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

Hermione nodded. "I've been making plans with Dumbledore. He's given his permission. The Chamber of Secrets should be ready to use in a few weeks. Gohan, would you write to Bulma and see if you can get more gravitrons?"

Gohan nodded.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said in shock. "Hermione—"

"It's the best option we have, Harry. Few know of its location; _fewer_ know the password, and…think of the shock potential it has when ol' Voldecoot finds out."

Harry's shock turned into a chuckle. "Voldecoot?!"

Hermione grinned. "That's something Gohan and I do for fun…invent Voldy names and Riddle jokes."

Ron stared. "Mental. You two definitely need to get a life."

Gohan grinned. "Hermione, I've got a Riddle for you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's all right, Gohan. You can keep _him_."

Harry laughed. "Well, I reckon that's better than moping about the git. I'm turning in. I guess you two are going to train. Goodnight."

Gohan's stomach grumbled loudly. "Maybe we should fish first."

* * *

"I see you're eating again," Ron said, grinning at the pair over his eggs.

"We'll, we won't accomplish much by starving ourselves. We're going to figure out another way to help the house-elves," she sighed.

Gohan's eyes brightened. "Hey! I've got an idea! Dumbledore said that you own at least one hundred—ow!" He said as he received a kick beneath the table.

"We'll talk about it later, Gohan," she said quickly, blushing in embarrassment. She felt uncomfortable with the thought of owning house-elves.

...

Gohan and Hermione sat in Herbology, speaking in hushed tones as they squeezed pus from the bubotubers.

"Gohan, what was you saying before—oh, sorry about kicking you."

"It's okay. What I was saying is why don't you start with your own house-elves? Maybe you could start paying them and giving them holidays. They seem quite brain washed, so I'd start with holidays. Start out one day a month. Maybe pay them one galleon a month each—"

"Gohan, that's nowhere near enough for them!"

"I know it isn't, but you might wind up offending them if you don't handle this the right way. Maybe you should ask the professor where they sleep. It would be nice if they had a happy place to go to rest. Maybe the reason they like to work is because they have nowhere else to go for vacation."

Hermione nodded. "I had hoped to start an organization to help promote elvish welfare, but I'm a hypocrite, owning all of these elves."

"Maybe you're the best one for the job. Gain some experience by studying them, and then we can form a plan. And you can still form your club. Just don't say you want to free the house-elves, yet. You can form something more permanent once you gain more insight into the house-elves' culture."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe you're right. Can we go to the library after lunch? I'd like to research any similar groups."

"Okay."

* * *

"Misereable bat," Ron muttered darkly as they headed to the Grand Hall for dinner. "That would take the entire weekend, that will…"

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked brightly, happy for once that she didn't have any. "Professor Vector didn't give us any!"

"Well, bully for him!"

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Draco Malfoy and his goons approached. "Check it out! Your father's in the _Prophet!_ Listen to this—"

He read the article aloud.

"Arnold Weasley? Guess your father's name isn't important enough to remember, unlike _some_."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

'Here's a picture of your family and their house, if you could indeed call it that. Your mother could stand to lose a few pound, couldn't she?"

Ron shook with rage. Harry pulled Ron from behind, speaking as he did. "Get stuffed, Malfoy. C'mon, Ron."

"You've spent summers with them, haven't you, Potter? Tell me, is she as chunky as the picture implies?"

"You're really pushing it, Malfoy," Hermione said, standing in front of Ron as he struggled with Harry.

Malfoy smirked. "You've seen her, _Granger_. Is she really that porky?"

"Well, you know your mum?" Harry said angrily as Hermione now had to stop Ron, his ki sparking warningly. "That expession she's got? Like she has dung under her nose? Is she always like that, or was it because _you_ were with her?"

Malfoy's cheeks twinged a bit pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"If you can't take what you can dish out, then can it! We don't have time for your stupidity!" Harry said, turning away.

BANG! Something white-hot grazed Harry's cheek. Harry turned to punch some sense into the git, but—

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Moody bellowed with a second bang. Harry couldn't see Malfoy anywhere.

Hermione laughed heartily. "Awww, he's so cute! Such an improvement!" Gohan giggled.

Harry looked down and choked. A pure white ferret was shivering on the stone floor where Malfoy had been standing. He grinned.

Moody clunked forward, his normal eye staring at Harry, his blue one looking into the back of his head. "Did he get you?"

"No…missed," Harry said dazedly.

"LEAVE IT!"

"Huh? Leave what?" Harry blinked stupidly.

"Not you…him!" Moody said, jerking his thumb toward Crabbe, who had tried to pick up the ferret. Apparently, Moody could see right through his own head. He clunked toward the ferret, who gave a frightened squeak and took off toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" He pointed his wand, and the ferret rose ten feet into the air, landing on the stone floor with a small thump It squealed in pain. It bounced up again, _thump._ "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned," _thump_ "Sinking, cowardly…" _thump_ "…scummy thing to do!" _Thump_. "Never—" _thump_ "—do—" _thump_ "—that—" _thump _"—again!" _Thump._

Gohan bit his lip. He didn't like to see creatures in pain, even annoying ones like Draco Malfoy. "Erm, Professor?"

"Yes, Son?"

Gohan jumped. He hadn't expected Moody to know his name. "Could you stop now? I think he's learned his lesson."

Professor McGonagall had approached and gasped at Gohan's words. "Professor Moody?! Is…is that a student?!"

"Yep."

"No!" McGonagall flicked her wrist and Malfoy was a boy once more, albeit an extrememly flushed one. He slowly rose, wincing in pain. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you!"

Moody's mouth twitched. "He…might have mentioned it."

"We give detentions or deduct house points! Sometimes we speak to the offender's Head of House—"

Moody grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "I'll do that. I've been meaning to have a one-to-one with Snape anyways. Let's go, ferret boy."

Malfoy mumbled something that included the word "Father."

"Oh, really," Moody said as he half dragged him. "You do that. I know your father, boy. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son, would you?"

Ron sat onto a bench with a strange look on his face. "Don't talk to me," he said dreamily.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fix that into my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…" Ron closed his eyes and lifted his face up with a serene smile.

Everyone within earshot burst into laughter.

Hermione dolloped beef casserole onto their plates. "But he could have hurt Malfoy…it's a good thing Gohan and Professor McGonagall—"

Ron pouted. "You're spoiling it, Hermione!"

She scoffed impatiently, poking food into her mouth.

Harry stared. "Oh, come on! Library again?"

"Mmm-hmm," Gohan said, his cheeks packed. His mother would kill him if she saw how he was eating.

Hermione finished first and raced out the door, her seat taken by Fred Weasley.

"Moody…how cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George as he sat next to Videl.

"Incredibly wicked!" Lee Jordan added as he sat next to Fred. "We had him this afternoon."

Harry looked up eagerly. "What was it like?"

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged meaningful glances.

"Never had a lesson like it."

"He know, man. Knows what it's like to be out there, fighting the Dark Arts."

"He's seen it all."

"Amazing."

Ron perused his schedule in disappointment. "We don't have him until Thursday."

Gohan frowned. _Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe Moody's not so bad._

* * *

Gohan and Hermione trotted toward their Thursday class. To everyone else, it looked like they were going all out to get to class on time. Everyone stared at them as they stopped in front of the door.

_They're not even winded, _Harry thought. "Well, I guess we should get inside before all the best seats are taken."

Moody clunked into the class. "You can put those away. The books. You won't be using them in here."

Harry and Ron exchanged excited glances.

Moody pulled out a register and did roll. His blue eye mometarily lingered on Harry, Gohan, and surprisingly Hermione as he reached their names.

"Right then. I received a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you have been thoroughly grounded in Dark creatures and how to tackle them. Correct?"

Murmurs of assent filled the class.

"But you are incredibly lacking on studying curses. So I will be spending my time teaching you what wizards can do to each other. I have one year to—"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

The man stared at Ron, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The man watched him for a moment, before smiling. "Arthur Weasley's son? Yes, your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…yeah, I'm only staying for the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…one year, then back to my _quiet_ retirement." He barked a harsh laugh then clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

"So—straight to it. Curses. They come in many different strengths and forms. The Ministry would prefer if I only taught you countercurses and such, but how are you going to know how to defend if you don't know what an attack looks like, eh? Ministry doesn't want you to see them until sixth year, but apparently Dumbledore has a higher opinion of what you can handle. A wizard isn't going to be polite and tell you what he's going to do before he hexes you. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, while I'm talking."

Lavender and Parvati blushed, shuffling something into their desk.

"So…does any one know which curses are the most heavily punished by wizarding laws?"

Several hands shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"They are called Unforgivables."

"And are so called?"

"Because they are unforgivable," she choked. "The use of any of them—"

"—will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct! Now who can tell me which curses fall under Unforgivable? Mister Weasley?"

"Erm, my Dad did tell me about one…the Imperius Curse?"

"Oh yes, you father would know about that one. Gave the Ministry some trouble some years back." He strode to a container that held three spiders, pulling one out and pointing his wand. "_Imperio!_"

The spider jumped from Moody's hand on a silk thread and began swinging like it was on a trapeze. It did a backflip, breaking a thread and landing on a desk. It began turning cartwheels, stopping only to begin a tap dance. Everyone was laughing—everyone except Moody, Gohan, and Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Videl's ki sense wasn't quite acute enough to pick it up. As soon as Moody had muttered the curse, Hermione and Gohan had sensed the mental and ki penetration into the spider. The spider was in complete control of Moody. The thought was frightening, especially since many spiders are venomous.

Moody nodded at them in approval. "It seems that Son and Granger are the only ones that seem to understand the ramifications of the Imperius Curse. Think it's funny? Would you laugh, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away instantly.

"Total control. I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, jump down one of your throats…" The class shuddered collectively.

"Years back, many witches and wizards were controlled by the Imperius Curse. It was some mess, trying to sort who was Imperiused and who was acting of their own accord. The Imperius Curse can be fought, but it takes real strength of character, not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked, causing everyone to jump.

He tossed the sommersaulting spider into a separate jar and extracted a different one. "Another curse. Anyone's got one?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, surprisingly accompanied by Neville Longbottom's. Even Neville appeared surprised by his own daring.

"Yes?" His eye fixed on him.

"The…Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct! Your name's Longbottom?"

Neville nodded.

He placed the second spider onto the desk. The spider appeared terrified to move. "Need to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. _Engorgio._" The spider swelled to the size of a tarantula.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider. "_Crucio!_" Gohan jumped. It was the same energy he felt during his sessions with Snape, only Snape had always removed it as soon as Gohan had felt the pain. He had never experienced it long term, because Snape and Gohan was experimenting to create barriers for the curse. But to see the spider writhing, Gohan understood why Snape had wanted him to develop a protection from it. It rekindled Gohan's sense of urgency to continue his lessons with Snape.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly, staring at Neville fearfully. Neville had gone pale, his eyes wide with horror.

Moody removed it. The spider relaxed, but continued to twitch. "_Reducio._ Pain. You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture if you can perform the Cruciatus. Also once very popular. Another curse?" He sat the second spider into a container and removed the last.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air mechanically. She flinched and brought it down quickly, but Moody had already spotted her. "Miss Granger?"

"_Avada Kedavra_," she whispered. Gohan jumped and stared at her, remembering her journal entries from her memories.

"Ah. The last and worst. The Killing Curse," He placed the nervous spider on the desk and pointed the wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ He roared. A jet of green light flew out and struck the desk, scorching the top. The spider was missing. Moody frowned at its disappearence. He turned aside and found the solution.

Gohan was holding the living spider, staring in horror at Moody. "You were going to kill it, weren't you!" He accused angrily. He kicked the door from its hinges and raced from the classroom.

Moody gaped at the splintered door. He turned to face the class. "Well, erm, I guess I'll have to use one of the other spiders." He turned to face the containers when they vanished from his sight. He turned once more turned toward the class and started.

Hermione was standing next to her chair holding the jars. "Don't even think about it." She stated firmly.

Moody stared at her. "Well, it appears I'm outnumbered. Take out some parchment. We're taking notes on the Unforgivable curses." He casually flicked his wand toward the board. Words began to form.

Hermione sat huffly, ignoring Moody's stare.

* * *

"But he was going to kill it!" Gohan choked tearfully as he held the spider. "For no reason at all! He wasn't going to eat it. He wasn't going to—"

"Mister Son, I understand your anguish," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "But there was a purpose. To demonstrate the effects of—"

"I don't care! It's cruel! And a waste of life! I don't care if I _never _see that curse!"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, I fear you will see it several times in your life. Your father had seen it countless times as the target. Luckily, he was able to avoid ever being hit." He sighed. "It seems that your little friend has grown rather attached to you. A spider is a rather unusual familiar, Gohan."

The spider scuttled through Gohan's hair and across his chest happily. Apparently, it knew it had found an ally. "Can I keep him?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No wonder you and Hagrid get along so well together. I suppose, but I suggest you keep it somewhere safe. It doesn't seem dangerous. It's not typically a breed that is venomous. But it does hurt when they bite."

"All right!" Gohan said happily through his tears. "I think I'll name it Krillin."

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm sure your monk friend would approve."


	11. Lessons in Obedience

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Lessons in Obedience **

* * *

"Are…you…mental?" Ron said, watching as Gohan happily fastened a badge onto his robe. "What nutter would want to wear a pin that says _spew_?"

Hermione glowered. "It's S.P.E.W, Ron…for the last time."

Gohan shrugged. "Who cares what the name is! As long as we get to help…I still think we've narrowed the field too much…we should also help the goblins and the centaurs and the bowtruckles—"

Hermione sighed. "We will help them too, just—hang on, bowtruckles, Gohan?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She shook her head with a smirk. "And _spiders_, too, I suppose?"

Ron jumped. "I don't like _spiders_!"

Gohan grinned. "That's too bad, Ron, because Krillin _really_ likes you. Look."

Ron bit his lip and whimpered as he followed Gohan's finger toward his own left shoulder. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" He jumped up and brushed the spider away with a swat. He ran from the common room.

Gohan extended his hand, and the spider obligingly crawled up his arm. "That wasn't really nice, Krillin. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

Hermione giggled. "Gohan, you really think that spider can understand you?"

"Heh heh."

They meandered over where Harry was still reading over the letter he had just received from Sirius. He sighed. "Maybe I should tell Sirius that I only imagined my scar hurting."

"But isn't that lying?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Gohan. That _is_ the general idea."

Hermione frowned. "But Harry, you _didn't_ imagine it. And one adult needs to know, at least."

Harry snorted. "Mph. Yeah. Poor wittle Harry can't take care of his own lightning-shaped boo boo. Let someone else kiss it for him."

* * *

Hermione, Gohan, and Harry reached Dumbledore's office early Saturday morning. They flooed to Diagon Alley and quickly stepped under the Invisibility Cloak. The three teens followed Dumbledore quietly through the streets towards Gringotts.

"Greetings, Headmaster of Hogwarts," a goblin at the front desk intoned. "Would you care to visit your vault today?"

"Thank you, Catchshackle, but I have other business. Might I secure a private conference room today? There are a few things I'd like to discuss."

The goblin nodded. Dumbledore and the invisible teens followed Catchshackle toward a series of doors, taking the second to the left. Dumbledore held the door open for a moment longer than necessary to allow the hidden teen's entry before closing the door and casting enchantments.

Catchshackle raised a brow. "You do not wish to be disturbed?"

"Unfortunately, we have business of a particularly secretive sort and must take precautions to ensure our privacy…and safety."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Children, it's safe now. Remove the Cloak."

Hermione, Harry, and Gohan came from beneath Harry's Cloak. The goblin blanched momentarily at their sudden appearance but didn't challenge their presence. "I see. You have kidnapped some wizarding children," he said slyly. "Do you intend on hiding them in a vault?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. I'm afraid the circumstances required the necessity of secrecy. Harry, you tell him. You're the secret keeper."

Harry inhaled. "You see, sir, Hermione is the daughter of Selena Subaru and Tom Riddle. Do you know who Tom Riddle is?"

The goblin's eyes widened for a moment as he looked at the girl. Then, he smiled rather shrewdly. "I see. It's quite a curiosity that you would befriend your enemy's daughter, Mister Potter."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Well, you see, Miss Granger didn't discover her origin until recently. Mister Potter and Miss Grangers were friends before she knew of it. But like I said, we're here on business. Miss Granger, or Miss Subaru rather, would like to see if she can access her father's vault."

Hermione winced at Dumbledore's statement as the goblin looked at her. "Interesting. Well, if she could, it would be an incredible amount of money and items."

Hermione's eye twitched irritably. "Yes, well, I'm not exactly interested in the money."

The goblin smirked at her in obvious disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Subaru is correct. She has plenty of her own funds once she comes of age next year. Our goal here today is to deprive Voldemort of _his_."

The goblin nodded. A mischievous glint formed in his eye. "I see. Well, should she prove to be the daughter of Tom Riddle, she'll be more than capable of accessing the funds. In fact, if she so desires, we can move all of her funds to another vault, even to a different Gringotts branch."

"And the wards the Ministry cast on all of Voldemort's accounts?"

"Completely useless, since the purpose of them were to deprive Riddle or any Death Eater from benefitting from the monies. Anyone without the Dark Mark can enter the vault. Does Miss Subaru have the Dark Mark?"

"I should think not," Dumbledore said grimly.

"What do you need to prove that I am Riddle's heir?" Hermione asked.

"Just a little blood. Once your identity is established, you will have complete control over the entire vault's assets."

Hermione held out her hand as the goblin pulled a small silver knife. Dumbledore opened his mouth to warn her, but her flinch informed him that it was too late. The goblin had been a little too enthusiastic with the blade, and Hermione's blood dripped onto the table. The goblin collected the sample. Dumbledore knitted the wound with a rather song-like incantation and removed the wards he had cast to enable the goblin to leave.

After a quarter hour of silence, the goblin returned, handing Hermione a small box. "It seems that you were correct in your claims of being Riddle's heir. All you have to do is open the box and take the key into your hand. If the key accepts you, you should feel pleasant warmth. If it rejects you, the key will burn your hand."

Hermione bit her lip as she opened the box and took the key. "Nothing is happening—oh!" She cried as a tingling sensation met her fingers. The key's cool surface became warm.

The goblin grinned. "Congratulations, Miss Subaru. You can completely access his vaults. Here are the other keys." He handed her another box which contained a ring of four more keys. "What do you wish to do today?"

"Can I move the holdings to another vault?" She asked.

"Yes, but in order to keep his vaults open, you need to have the minimum deposit in each."

"Which is?"

The goblin grinned evilly. "One knut."

Gohan laughed. "That's really mean!"

Harry snorted. "That's the whole point, Gohan."

The Catchshackle returned his gaze to Hermione. "So, under what name would you like to access your vaults under, Miss Subaru?"

"Hermione Granger. If I place them under Lianna Subaru, I won't be able to access them for a year. I want to get started finding out who Voldemort stole from so I can return the money. Is that possible?"

The goblin nodded. "He made us keep the strictest records. I can retrieve a list if it is your desire."

Hermione nodded. "Also, I'd like an extra vault to separate any possible dark objects. Can you figure out a way to make it so the Ministry will see to those items?"

The goblin nodded. "We can name the vault something _appropriate_ and tell the Ministry that we found it while going over our records. They will raid the vault, thinking that they are thwarting a dark wizard. We will ensure it is untraceable back to you. But there will be a fee for this service, as we will be deceiving the government."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "What is your price?"

The goblin nodded. "We will accept one hundred thousand galleons…or if your vaults happen to have some goblin-made items we could forget the fee for those items. No less than fifteen items."

"How many goblin-made items are there?"

The goblin's eyes twitched. "There are thirty-eight. Five of them have dark enchantments."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "And you will keep my secret?"

The goblin smirked. "To be honest, Lady Subaru, I'd much rather pretend I never saw you today. The knowledge of your existence alone is kill-worthy to the Dark Lord. Which is why Dumbledore chose me, I'm sure. Voldemort killed my family."

"How do you feel about me, being his…daughter?"

The goblin snorted impatiently. "You are a child! Coming of age or not! And you don't look or _feel _anything like him. Trust me; I know _exactly _what he's like. I narrowly escaped that night."

"I'm…sorry."

"Silly girl, what're you apologizing for? You didn't kill my family. _He _did! And I'd do anything to return the favor. I guess…this is the next best thing."

Hermione nodded. "Take the thirty-three items. I have little need of them."

The goblin's eyes snapped in surprise. "I…see. Well, Lady Subaru, I will see to these things immediately. Do you want to visit your vaults today?"

Hermione shook her head. Then, she jumped. "Wait! Is there anything in the vaults belonging to the Weasleys?"

The goblin perused the list. "I believe there was a relative of theirs that was murdered."

"The family is in on the secret. Can I trust you to give them the money? I will pay you."

A fire lit behind the creature's eyes. "You want to pay me? Destroying that monster would be payment enough! Promise me you'll ruin him!"

Hermione's face twisted with a furious resolve. "I promise." Her body glowed with the uttered oath. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

On Wednesday after his classes, the tall Slytherin Head Boy with long white-blond hair approached Gohan. "Mister Son, I've been asked to take you to Professor Moody," he said softly. "Walk with me, please."

Gohan wrinkled his nose. He was still angry at Moody for trying to kill Krillin (the spider). "All right," he said with obvious reluctance. He kept even stride with the older boy. "Do you mind me asking? Are you a Malfoy?"

Legolas laughed quietly. "Only in name. My father disinherited me."

Gohan stared. "Really? That's not real nice. Why?"

"Hey, Son!" Draco Malfoy called as he approached from behind. He stopped dead as he spotted the other boy, his eyes narrowing bitterly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Legolas gave a small smile. "I go to school here, little brother."

Draco spluttered. "You…are not…my brother! Blood Traitor!"

Legolas shrugged. "Suit yourself, young one. You and Father usually do. I did, too, before I got tired of being selfish."

"I AM NOT SELFISH!" Draco bellowed.

"Be that as it may, Mister Son and I have an appointment. Excuse us, my dear brother." Legolas turned on his heel and strode away. Gohan followed.

"Why's Draco mad at you?"

He sighed. "Because Father is mad at me. Draco usually follows along with whatever Father says. So did I. But…" he trailed off as they reached Moody's office. "Here we are, Mister Son. I'm sorry to leave you at the door like this, but Head Boy duties—" he sighed. "I'll see you later. Nice spider…oh, and thanks for saving our lives!" He called over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

Gohan blinked stupidly as he watched the young man retreat. He glared at the door, sighing. He raised his knuckled finger to knock gently—

"Come in, Son," a familiar voice growled before his finger touched the door. Gohan turned the knob and entered. He approached the sitting wizard warily. Moody pushed a stool toward the half-Saiyan. "Sit."

Gohan tapped the stool with his wand before he sat.

Moody leaned forward, nodding as his electric blue eye took in the scuttling spider in Gohan's hair. "You did that in class, as well. Rather complex magic. Why do you feel the need to transfigure every chair you sit on…into some sort of metal?"

Gohan's eyes darted around the room as he answered. "Because a wooden chair would break if I sat in it. I'm wearing weighted clothes. Who's in there? I feel a person's ki." Gohan pointed at a nearby chest.

Moody flinched, his eyes widening for a moment. "Oh, just an evil creep I need to keep an eye on. Can't be too careful with the Dark Wizards lurking around. I don't trust Azkaban to hold this one, so I watch over him myself."

Gohan's eyes widened in wonder. "Is he really that powerful? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Definitely," he said quickly. "I wouldn't have brought him if the professor didn't know. It's supposed to be a secret though, so don't tell anyone else."

Gohan sighed resignedly. "Aww! Another secret? Why does it always have to be me?"

Moody stared at the boy. "Well, Son, the real reason I called you is because I wanted to apologize. I didn't expect anyone to get offended over the spiders. I become overzealous when it comes to Defense, particularly because I've had a hard time of it as an Auror. I've seen a lot of people get killed. That's why I wanted you to see what the curse can do, so you'll be prepared should you ever be in that situation."

Gohan nodded reluctantly. "I grew up in a home where we didn't kill anything, unless it was for food…or to protect someone. Dad would never harm an innocent! It's a Son's way of life, not to harm anything without a proper cause."

"Unfortunately, Son, there are people out there who won't care about your sentiments. If they knew your weakness, they'd use it against you."

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. He remembered the times Vegeta and Frieza had called his father weak for the same thing. "I'd rather die than betray my feelings," he said, quoting his admirable patriarch.

Moody stared intently. "You're an unusual boy, Gohan Son. I expect to see you in class tomorrow. You're excused."

* * *

The next day, the students sat in chairs toward the back and watched as Moody Imperiused each student. Dean Thomas hopped and pranced around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville did a series of gymnastics that impressed even Hermione. No one seemed able to fight it. Videl donned a cape and began 'saving' people from their evil shoes.

"All right. Potter, next," he growled. Harry strode to the clean area and looked at his fellow peers. Moody pointed his wand at Harry's back and said, "_Imperio!_"

Harry's face took on an indifferent, unconcerned appearance. He stepped toward a desk and made to jump when his eyes snapped. His body continued the action as he attempted to stop himself. Harry ended up crushing the desk beneath his knees. Moody jumped back in surprise. Then, he grinned.

"That's more like it! See that, you lot? Potter fought! He fought it and damn near beat it! We'll try that again, so pay attention. Watch his eyes! That's where you'll see it! Well done, Potter, very good!"

Moody put Harry through the cure four times, until Harry could throw it off completely. Harry rubbed his tender knees as he returned to his seat.

"Miss Granger, up here, if you would."

Hermione rose and slowly made her way to the front, giving herself time to think. _Okay, I have practiced mind shields with Piccolo and Gohan, so I really don't know how this is going to turn out. I don't think I should let anyone else know should I prove impervious to the curse. I think I'll let enough of a connection that I can hear Moody's instruction. I'll do what he says so he thinks I'm truly Imperiused. I'll tell Harry and Gohan that I faked the effects later._

She faced the group with a grimace. Moody pointed his wand at her back and muttered, "_Imperio,"_ causing her to flinch as the mind energy struck her shield. Moody frowned as she quickly allowed the connection to take hold. She hitched a bored expression on her face.

_**You are Professor Snape. Go torment a student**__. _Hermione's expression changed to a smirk as she chose her obvious target. _This could be fun. _"Potter!" she snarled. "Let me see your potions homework…now!"

Harry blinked in confusion. "I, er, haven't started on it yet."

She arranged her face into what she hoped was a convincing sneer. "Once again, you clearly demonstrate the laziness and arrogance of the Potter bloodline. Tell me, have you even glanced at the required chapter reading?"

Gohan laughed. "I know! You're Professor Snape!"

Hermione raised a sardonic brow, as if Gohan's assertion was too obvious to mention. She shook her head in mock pity. "Potter's mental laziness is beginning to rub off on you, Mister Son."

_**Now retreat from him like a ballerina.**_ _Well, I might as well do the thing properly, _Hermione mused. She focused her ki into her toes so she could stand on the tips, raised her arms above her head and twirled gracefully away amid the laughter of her fellows.

_**Fly. **_Hermione trotted around the empty space in circles and flapped her arms, hopping every once in awhile and using her ki to keep the stone beneath her from cracking. _Now, this is ironic. Here I am, perfectly capable of flying, pretending like a person who can't fly trying to fly._

Harry, Gohan, and Ron shot confused glances at each other. Videl frowned thoughtfully. They all knew Hermione could fly. Gohan figured it out first. Hermione was faking. He exchanged a meaningful glance at Harry who silently agreed. Suddenly, Ron said, "Oh!" as he finally understood.

The exchanges didn't go unnoticed by Moody. His electric eye continued to stare at them as he commanded Hermione to—

_**Dance.**_ Hermione began to make dance steps elegantly around the room, adding gymnastic and ice moves into her improvised choreography. Moody smirked as he flicked his wrist toward a record player, upon which a record labeled _The Top Ten Most Horrifically and Emotionally Traumatizing Muggle Songs of the Twentieth Century_ began to spin. The music began:

"…_Imma Barbie girl"_

"_In a Barbie Wooooor-rrr-rld…"_

Hermione couldn't help it. She immediately stopped dancing, glaring at Moody as she placed her hands on her hips. The entire class burst into laughter as Hermione blushed furiously. She angrily flicked the record into silence as Moody cackled in an unusually high voice.

He cleared his throat, grinning. His eyes still filled with mirth, he smirked. "That was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled, Granger. You nearly had me fooled. In fact, you fooled nearly every single person in this class."

Everyone except Harry, Ron, Gohan, and Videl stared questioningly at Hermione.

"I would have never believed that a person could…and would, in fact, fake the effects of Imperius after the fact. I don't know what impresses me more: the fact that you were completely unaffected by the curse…or the fact that you decided to fake the effects to keep us from knowing that you were unaffected. Ten points to Gryffindor, although I must say…that was rather _Slytherin_ of you."

Hermione winced before glaring at him again. _I hate that song!_ The others, excluding her closest friends, stared at her in complete shock. To date, none of them knew about her growing abilities. She and Gohan had decided it best not to parade the idea that she was abnormally strong. She wanted avoid people making the connection between herself and Selena Subaru as long as possible. She hoped they'd _never_ figure out that she was Tom Riddle's daughter.

In fact, Harry, Ginny, and Videl were trying to hide their strengths from the public, as well. Even though they were nowhere near the level of Hermione or Gohan, for that matter, their power levels still incredibly dwarfed those of their classmates. They were trying to persuade Ron to do the same, but he was being rather difficult. Ron certainly would enjoy the attention his power would bring if he decided to show off. The only thing that restrained him was the fact that people would assume that Harry was more powerful than Ron, implicating Harry by association. Hermione was grateful that Malfoy hadn't been talking about her transformation around school. Hopefully, the Fidelius applied to him, too.

"So, Son, are you ready?" Moody said. Gohan nodded. What Hermione did seemed actually fun. He was going to give it a go."

"_Imperio!_" Gohan felt the energy approach his shield and allowed it, simply from curiosity.

_**You are now Cell. Give a speech—**_

Gohan tried to remember something about Cell, a rather unpleasant task. He tried his best at a smirk. His voice began with a low, haunting quality, slowly gathering strength and momentum as he quoted the vile monster.

"Ultimate perfection. Yes, I understand what Doctor Gero meant when he said the words. I now know my destiny! Once I'm finished destroying this planet, I'll use G-Goku's Instant Transmission Technique to travel to other planets. Yes! I know my purpose," Gohan stretched his hands out dramatically, "I…AM…THE UNIVERSE'S END!"

Suddenly, Gohan's sinister grin faltered. His facial muscles began working. _Oh no_, Hermione thought. _He's losing it. Moody's going to know. _Gohan began sniggering, increasing into giggles. Eventually, he laughed in earnest, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I…couldn't…help it! It's still…the stupidest thing I ever heard!" His friends grinned at him.

Moody removed the connection. "I had a feeling you might try the same stunt as Granger. Your attempt was stronger in the beginning. I felt no resistance in the connection as I did when I had first hit Granger. I almost put my suspicions aside, until you stuttered over that name. Whose name was it?"

Gohan's amused smile vanished. "My dad. Cell killed him." Anguish filled his face. _How could I have been so stupid! _Gohan felt defiled by his repetition of the beast. He had actually quoted Cell, his father's murderer! Gohan shook his head in disgust.

Moody's eyes met his. "I'm sorry, Son. I didn't know."

...

"You okay, Gohan?" Hermione asked as they walked through the corridor.

"Yeah. I should have just told him I wasn't Imperiused. I thought it would be fun to pretend."

Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "It should have been, but I guess you're still sensitive about your father, huh?"

"Yeah."

Gohan and Hermione paused as a familiar chestnut-haired large-boned girl raced toward them. "Hey, Granger…are you still tutoring me in potions this year?" The fourth year Slytherin tried not to appear anxious.

"If you want, Mill," Hermione said genially.

The girl's eyebrows rose. "Mill?"

"Oh…sorry, Millicent. If you want tutoring, we can set aside some time after class but before dinner."

The girl shrugged. "You can call me Mill." _It's better than Horse. _"How about on Tuesdays and Thursdays in one of the study rooms?"

Hermione smiled pleasantly. "Sure."

Gohan nodded. "I'll come, too."

The girl almost smiled. "I'll see you both then. Later, Granger, Son." The girl ran back down the corridor.

Hermione turned to Gohan. "Is it just me, or was Millicent Bulstrode polite just then?"

Gohan smiled at her as Krillin scampered around his waist.

* * *

"Wicked!" The girl exclaimed as the spider climbed the cubicle wall. "Where'd you get him?"

Gohan blushed as Hermione answered. "Gohan rescued him from Professor Moody's Killing curse."

Mill blinked stupidly. "How did he manage that?!"

Hermione grinned proudly. "Gohan's really fast. Sometime after Moody uttered the curse, Gohan snatched the spider from the desk, right before the curse hit the desk. It was incredibly risky," she added sternly as she fixed a scowl at Gohan. "He's not going to do it again, _is_ he?"

Gohan gulped and shook his head, strongly reminded of his mother.

Mill laughed.

"Hey, you guys, the Horse thinks something's funny!" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his bodyguards. "She's nickering!" Malfoy's sycophants guffawed stupidly.

Mill flinched.

Hermione shook her head. "What are you going on about, Malfoy?"

Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "It sounds like the start of a joke to me, _Granger_. A Mudblood, a Monkey, and a Horse…of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Malfoy. And _why_ do you keep saying my name like _that_?"

Malfoy grinned evilly. "Whatever do you mean, my Ladysh—" Malfoy suddenly became overcome with a coughing fit. He tried again, his eyes wide. "Ladysh—" He began coughing again.

Hermione's eyes widened fearfully. _Malfoy's made the connection between me and the Subaru family._ She smirked. "I'm sorry. What are you trying to say?"

Malfoy looked completely bewildered. "That you are a Su—" _Cough. Cough. Cough. _"What?! You placed a Fidelius Charm! How?!"

Hermione hitched a look of innocence. "Who, me? Now why would I do something like _that_?"

Gohan stared at Malfoy in horror.

Malfoy recomposed himself. "Oh, I see. If Gohan's the secret keeper, then I shan't have much difficulty." He grinned.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "We'll see."

As Malfoy left, Mill looked at the two. "What the bloody hell was _that _about?"

Hermione shrugged. "Malfoy's just weird that way."

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Now I remember! Hermione, you remember that Slytherin Head Boy that took us to Dumbledore the first night back?"

"Yes?"

"His name is Legolas…Malfoy."

Hermione stared. "He's a Malfoy?! That's weird. I thought he was rather nice…for a Slytherin."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mill, but you do have to admit that many Slytherins are rather nasty."

Mill sighed. "Point taken. Especially Draco Malfoy."

Gohan nodded. "Draco and his Father are mad at Legolas. Draco called him a Blood Traitor."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow. I never would have expected that from a Malfoy. Legolas…where have I heard that name before?"

Gohan switched to Namekian in front of Mill. _**"((Your genealogy.))"**_

Hermione gasped as Mill blinked stupidly at the half Saiyan. "Do you think he knows?"

Gohan shrugged. _**"((Just because he has the same name? Actually, since his parents named him, they'd have a better chance of figuring you out. Wouldn't you agree?))"**_

Hermione sighed. "I guess that's true."

"You guys can speak a different language? That's so cool!" Mill said in awe.

Hermione and Gohan blushed.


	12. Suspicious

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. Special thanks to **_Divine Saiyan Psyagon_** for his assistance with the Chamber's description.

* * *

**Suspicious**

**

* * *

**

"Blimey," Harry murmured as they walked through the chamber. "I don't even recognize the place."

"It's bigger, too. My gosh! Are those Gravitrons?" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Bulma sent them."

Ron's eyes were bugged out. "So we're really doing it. We're going to train in the Chamber of Secrets? _Bloody hell…_"

Hermione nodded. "It's an incredible bit of magic. Dumbledore even invented a spell for the walls to absorb the shock from our training. Every inch of the walls and décor are Imperturbed."

"And you used the same colors as the crest you designed for Frusha. Very nice," Gohan mused. He was right. Every other banner that hung from the high, vaulted ceiling had the crest that Hermione had designed as her own colors. In between each a different House was represented. The dismal chamber became filled with a brilliant palette of colors as opulent multi-hue gossamer draperies flowed gently from the walls. The scarlet and gold folds slowly transmuted into yellow and black. After minute or so, the drapes chose green and silver. Then, they returned to scarlet and gold. Finally, they morphed into blue and bronze. It seemed their color choices were completely random as they alternated between the house colors.

Gravitrons were embedded into the walls at equal intervals in between the elegant draperies, giving the appearance of finely carved spherical shapes; they were transfigured take on the appearance of fine marble. The stone effigy of Salazar Slytherin was substituted by a presentation of all four founders. Barely visible behind the four was a round, mahogany door.

Hermione nodded as they watched the scene in awe. "This main chamber is the training area. The Chamber has been explored for more space…and has been expanded to include living quarters, should we ever require them. The Chamber also has an external entrance, which only Dumbledore, Vegeta, Piccolo, Harry, and myself will know of the location, for now. This Chamber had built in Ki suppressants, one of my personal created spells, so that any Ki-aware enemies won't be able to find our location by ki sense.

"The living quarters are behind the door past the founders. The founders will move to allow entry only for the password. The password for now is 'Saiyan tails.' The classrooms and libraries are the doors in the halls leading to the main chamber. The halls will serve to hold the appropriate trophies and histories, including the basilisk skin and fangs. So, since this will be your place as well as mine, feel free to explore," Hermione concluded cheerfully.

"When are we going to invite Ginny and the twins?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I thought you guys would like to view the place without…distractions."

"Oh, you mean pranks and stuff?" Gohan asked.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "And stuff. Come on, Harry. Let me show you the external entry."

...

After an hour of taking in the new space, the teens sat in the common room in the living quarters, sipping ice-cold pumpkin juice Frusha had brought.

"So, what are we going to call ourselves and the Chamber, because calling this the Chamber of Secrets will sound rather suspicious to other students and staff," Videl pointed out.

"Why don't we call ourselves Unity?" Gohan said. "The entire theme of the Chamber seems to be interhouse unity. We can call ourselves the U-Fighters."

"That's a good idea, Gohan…and funny, if the _Z-Fighters_ joined us. We'd be UZ," Hermione chuckled.

"Or ZU," Gohan added mischievously. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Mental," Ron grumbled, irritably for some reason.

"ZU it is. It's rather funny, if you think about it. All of the houses are represented by animals, so in a way, it really _is_ a zoo," Hermione said with a wry smile. "So we're calling this place the ZU? But it does need an official name."

Harry's eyes widened. "I know! Before, when this was the Chamber of Secrets, this chamber represented only Slytherin. Now it represents all four founders. Why don't we call it the Chamber of the Four? Its official name would be the Chamber of the Four, but its pet name will be ZU."

Hermione nodded, smiling sardonically. "Awesome. Welcome to the ZU, everyone."

Gohan and Harry exchanged grins. Videl laughed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Unity was established. After introducing Ginny and the Weasley twins to the Chamber of the Four, they had wasted no time in utilizing the training facilities. The teen had divided into respective sparring teams: Hermione and Gohan, Videl and Harry, Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George. Gohan remembered the streamlined communication devices that Bulma had given him over the summer and gave them to his friends, one to Dumbledore, and one to Vegeta for emergencies (For picture of devices, see profile avatar this week).

The eight teens spent most of their free time in the ZU, training mostly. The Headmaster appeared every now and then, either watching or giving magical advice. Vegeta and even Piccolo found themselves in the underground chamber quite often, giving pointers and even consenting to an occasional spar with the strongest of the group. Krillin (spider) had become a permanent resident of the chamber. Gohan had enlarged the spider to roughly half the size of the spiders in the Forbidden Forest, much to Ron's dismay, in order to create a rather fearful, er, guard spider. Gohan had forbidden Krillin to hurt anyone, however.

"Just scare any strangers, unless they say the founders' password," Gohan instructed, rubbing the spider's back. The spider seemed to understand. It even gave Ron his space after Gohan had asked it. Grateful, Ron made a wide berth whenever he was in the chamber.

Hermione had done her part, as well. She made eleven lockets with her designed crest on the front. If someone needed serious help, they could open the locket, causing everyone else's locket to get hot. Hermione had come up with the idea in the event that ki shouting was ineffective or impossible. As a result, everyone wore the locket around their wrist, rather than their neck, and practiced opening it with one hand. Also, each locket was charmed so that the name of the person with the opened locket would appear on the back of the locket of the others. The locket also had a portkey function, which Dumbledore had incorporated, so that they could teleport to wherever the endangered party was.

Vegeta had smirked as he looked at the delicate-looking chain hanging around his wrist. "Hmph. I'll never have need of this silly trinket, but I'll wear it, just in case one of you weaklings gets into trouble."

Piccolo eyed his locket warily. "I never would have imagined that I'd even consider wearing a piece of human decoration. I always hated wearing gold and stones because of the affiliations with human greed."

Vegeta grinned suddenly. "Wouldn't do too much good anyways. You're too ugly for anything else to distract the eye away, Green Bean."

Piccolo smirked. "You're not much a looker either, _Princess_."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph."

Dumbledore regarded his with a twinkle. "You know, this is going to require me to answer some rather awkward questions about my personal life, Lady Subaru."

Hermione scoffed. "_Whatever_, Professor. You'd probably _enjoy_ the extra attention."

He nodded with a serene smile. "Too true, Lady Subaru. Too true."

* * *

Soon, the castle was abuzz with the news that the candidates from the other schools would arrive at 6 o'clock on Friday, October 30th. Harry expressed his gratefulness that Snape wouldn't be able to poison them all to test their antidotes.

Ernie Macmillan jumped excitedly. "Less than a week away! I wonder if Ced knows. I think I'll go tell him..." He bolted from the announcement.

"Ced? As in Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked. "He must be entering the tournament."

Ron stared, incredulous. "That idiot? Hogwarts Champion?" They began to push through the crowd.

"He's not an idiot," Hermione said, "He's a good student, and he's a prefect. Just because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch—"

"You only like him because he's good-looking," Ron said loudly, cutting her off.

Hermione raised her brows. "Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome," Hermione said indignantly.

Ron gave a false cough, making it sound like "Lockhart."

Giving him one last glare, she took off.

Gohan frowned. "Why do you have to be so mean to her? She only said things that were true."

Ron glared angrily. "Nobody asked you, _Son._ Sod off."

Gohan blinked stupidly and scratched his head as the red head stomped away. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it. Ron's a bit hot-headed. He'll cool off."

...

But Ron didn't cool off that day, in fact. He tried to continue the argument with Hermione over the communicators. Hermione angrily stabbed at her lunch.

"Ron, I don't want to talk about it anymore! Just drop it!"

"But what if me or Harry or Gohan—"

"There's no way I'm entering!" Gohan said firmly.

"Whatever, anyways, what if one of us is chosen?"

Hermione scoffed. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten the age restriction, Ron. Unless you pull of some kind of exceptionally powerful magic, you're not getting in."

Ron scowled. "You don't think we're good enough! You—"

Hermione stood. "I'm not talking about it anymore, Ronald." She walked away.

Ron pressed his communicator to his ear and opened his mouth, but Harry grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

Legolas Malfoy approached the table. "Mister Son, Moody wants to speak with you."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Gohan said, dancing on his toes on the end of the stool.

Moody cast a calculating look at the student. "Yes. I was hoping we could get to know each other better. I am, after all, an Auror. I like to make connections with people I trust slightly better than most. In order to do that, I need to know a little bit about you."

"I guess," Gohan said, frowning thoughtfully. _That's weird._

"I hear your father is from another world?"

"Daddy was born on the planet Vegeta. He was a Saiyan."

"And your mother?"

Gohan smiled as he pictured his mother. "My mother is Princess Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King."

Moody leaned forward. "The Ox King. I've heard of him. He's a Squib, isn't he?"

Gohan nodded. "And he was a martial artist. He studied with Master Roshi…before my father did. The Ox King and Grandpa Gohan Son trained together."

Moody frowned. "So Gohan Son was Ox king's father?"

Gohan laughed. "No. Grandpa Gohan found my father in the woods when he was a baby. Grandpa Gohan took care of my Dad and trained him in fighting."

"I see. What is the difference between Saiyans and wizards?"

"Hmm. Well, Saiyans have tails. And they are physically stronger than humans, partly from their blood, partly because of their tails and partly because they were born on a planet with ten times Earth's normal gravity."

"You don't have a tail," Moody said, his blue eye staring as thought trying to find evidence of one.

"Oh, er, I lost mine," Gohan said, blushing. He didn't want to tell Moody he had lost it when he had become an ape at the end of last school term and attacked his classmates.

"How did you lose it?"

"I'd rather not say. It's kinda embarrassing," Gohan replied, the red creeping down his neck.

"I hear that Saiyans can use powerful wandless magic?"

"No, they can't. They manipulate and control their spirit energy. And Saiyans aren't the only ones that can. _Anyone_ that has the training can learn to control their ki. Every living thing has ki."

"What's the difference between this _ki_…and magic?"

"Well, magic is a combination of mental and physical energy…that's why you have to move your wand a certain way as well as speak. Ki is spirit energy. Spirit energy is considerably more fluid in behavior. It flows _with_ the body and mind of each individual. Each ki is unique, because each mind and body is unique."

"Can you show me?"

Gohan frowned. Not even Dumbledore had ever asked to see Gohan display his ki. Gohan shrugged. "Here. I'll form a small ball of energy." Gohan cupped his hands and a tiny yellow sparkle immediately formed between them. Moody leaned forward to examine it. "Don't be deceived by appearances. This tiny thing could potentially destroy a house if released." The spark faded.

Moody cleared his throat. "And, er, how well can you control this ability of yours?"

"Well, if I wanted, I could suppress my ki all the way to nothing. I could also generate enough power to destroy Earth and any surrounding planets," Gohan shuddered at the thought.

"Suppress?"

"That means to hide your energy."

"And why would someone want to do _that_?" Moody asked.

Gohan stared. Moody was asking a whole lot of questions about energy. "I…don't feel like I should tell you that right now," Gohan said in hesitation. He frowned in thought. Mistrust was a rare sensation for Gohan. He didn't like it at all. He felt rather strange, lumping Moody in with creatures like Cell and Frieza…and Voldemort. He definitely wouldn't trust any of them. He felt confused. Why didn't he trust Moody? Was it because the ki thing?

Moody nodded, realizing that the boy wasn't going to talk anymore. "I understand perfectly. Trust is a two-way street. You trusted me a little. Now it's my turn to trust you. I want you to keep an extra close eye on Legolas Malfoy this year. I don't want to prejudice you, but I believe he's up to something. Can you do that?"

Gohan nodded slowly. _But why? I trust Legolas far more than I trust Moody. _"Sir? If you don't trust Legolas Malfoy, why do you have him come fetch me to your office?"

"If he's with you, then he can't be doing anything else. Watch him, especially when he's around Potter. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Moody changed the subject. "So…you and Granger are fairly close?"

Gohan nodded. "She's one of my best friends."

"And she knows some of this ki stuff?"

Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "Some. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a teacher, Son. I like to have background information on all of my students."

"Oh." An awkward silence ensued.

"I understand that Granger is Muggle-Born?"

Gohan sweated. "I-I met her parents. They're nice. They are really understanding about Hermione and her magic…and her friends." _Phew! Well, at least I didn't have to lie any. The Grangers are Hermione's adopted parents._

Moody's eye narrowed as he stared at the boy. "Hmmm. You said that Granger knows some ki things. How strong is she?"

Gohan fidgeted nervously. "She's…okay. Really, sir! I don't feel right talking about my friend behind her back."

Moody eyed the boy silently. Finally, he said. "You're a very loyal friend, Gohan Son. You're excused."

Gohan exited silently.

* * *

"ARGH!" Gohan cried in pain. Snape immediately removed the curse.

Hermione stepped forward, panting slightly. "It's my turn, professor."

"Very well, Lady Subaru. Form your defense. Ready?"

Hermione nodded in affirmation as soon as she conjured a shield.

"_Crucio,"_ he muttered. The curse struck the shield and penetrated, striking Hermione in the chest. She cried out in pain. As soon as he heard the sound, he removed the curse.

"Are you alright, Lady Subaru?" Hermione nodded. "Gohan Son?"

"Yes."

Snape sighed. "That's enough for today. Until next time, I want you to think of other possible defenses you can use to try to block the curse."

Hermione sank down the wall, panting, next to her half Saiyan ally. Gohan spoke. "Hermione, Moody invited me to his office again. He asked questions about us."

Hermione raised a brow as she regarded him. "_Us_? What do you mean?"

Gohan frowned. "He asked me about my parents and ki. He asked me about Saiyans. Then, he asked me about your parents and your ki."

Hermione frowned. "That's irregular. I understand why he'd ask about you, because you're famous and all. But about _me_? What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him about my dad and mom. I told him about the Saiyans. I told him the difference between ki and magic—"

"Oh, Gohan! I'm not so sure that was a good idea. We don't even know if we can trust him or not."

Snape strode over. "What's _this_ about Moody?"

Gohan nodded sadly. "He asked me if your parents were Muggle-Born, Hermione. I told him they were. That's not a lie, is it? I mean, they raised you and loved you, right? That makes them parents."

Hermione nodded. "And he asked about _my_ ki? What did you tell him?"

Gohan frowned. "Well, I couldn't really tell him you don't know anything, especially after your performance in his class that day. And it would be lying, too. So I told him you knew some."

Hermione smiled a little. "_Some_?"

"Yeah. And then he asked me how strong you are. I said that you were okay."

She snorted. "_Okay?!"_ She nodded her approval. "That's good, Gohan. You didn't tell him too much. Unfortunately, he probably didn't believe you."

Snape frowned. _Why is Moody interested in Hermione Granger? He couldn't know, could he?_

"Oh, and he told me to keep an eye out for Legolas Malfoy. He said that he thought Malfoy was up to something."

Snape snorted derisively. "Typical. Moody's far too paranoid to suspect the obvious would-be schemers. But Legolas Malfoy? I've known him since he was an infant. There's no way Legolas is plotting anything sinister, unless he is under the Imperius Curse. And trust me, he isn't."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Gohan, why don't you tell Professor Snape what you sensed when Moody first came here?"

Gohan told Snape about Moody's strange ki. He frowned thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah! Something else. Moody has a man locked in a trunk in his office!"

Snape leveled his eyes at the youth. "Say again?"

"I sensed a human ki in a trunk in Moody's office. He told me that he was keeping a dark wizard, and that Dumbledore knows about it."

Snape raised a brow. "Really? Did you ask Professor Dumbledore if he knew about the man?"

Gohan winced. "Well, no. I guess I believed him."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Snape shook his head in disgust. "I assure you, Mister Son, that _were_ you Harry Potter, his Gryffindor friends, or any of my Slytherins, I'd be calling you lazy, foolish, and _incredibly_ naïve for assuming that a man, whom you already said you don't trust, is telling the truth. I believe I will be visiting the Headmaster on the matter. I am curious as to whether he actually knows if a man is locked in Moody's trunk, and if he is, why he would permit such a miscarriage of justice…or allow a criminal to stay on Hogwarts grounds, regardless of the circumstances." Snape made a swish with his cloak and was gone.

Gohan scratched his head and chuckled. "I guess that was pretty dumb, huh?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, but it's you."

"Thanks—hey! That wasn't a compliment, was it?"

Hermione laughed, punching his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining. I know that didn't hurt any."

Gohan smiled. A silence ensued.

"Uh, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing that staring thing again."

"Oh…" More silence.

"Gohan…"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Mmm?"

"I said you're doing that _staring _thing again."

"Mmm."

"Never mind," she sighed.

* * *

"Why do you keep following me, Green Man?" Moody growled irritably.

Piccolo smirked. "Maybe because I rather enjoy your company. Or maybe because I've finally found someone who's actually uglier than Vegeta."

"Stuff it, Namek!" Vegeta growled uncommittedly as he slipped from the shadows.

Moody's lip curled. "Why are you two _following_ me? Do you _want _me to hex you?"

Vegeta cackled. "Paaleeezzee! You couldn't _even_ Stun the Namek. Do you actually_ think_ you're a threat to _us_? It's…laughable!" He grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Moody grumbled as he turned the corner.

Piccolo smirked. "I heard _that_, _Professor Moody_." Piccolo said the name sarcastically.

Moody whirled angrily. "Fool! You don't have a clue what you're messing with!"

"Heh. I wonder why everyone keeps saying that to me. You'd think they'd _know_ better," Piccolo said in a smug tone.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh no! This is it, isn't it, Namek? This is the part where you tell him that you're Kami, huh?"

Moody's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Piccolo snorted in amusement. "Well, I don't have to _now_, Vegeta, because _you_ just did. Thanks for saving me the trouble." He folded his arms across his chest.

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't mention it. Wait…did you just thank me?! Ugh, I feel nauseous."

Moody snarled in frustration. "You irritating, filthy—"

Piccolo calmly raised his brows. "Yes?"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!" Moody clunked down the hall and slammed his office door closed.

"You think we should blow up the door?" Vegeta asked with an evil grin.

"Teh. You've been hanging around those Weasley twins too much."

Vegeta shrugged. "They're the most amusing humans I've ever been around. Unlike _this _useless slug Bat Boy's got us _babysitting._ Considerably _less_ entertaining. Hey, Namek, do you feel _that_?"

"Yes. There's another rather faint power level coming from the same room. I didn't know that professors shared rooms," Piccolo said skeptically.

Vegeta frowned thoughtfully. "They don't."


	13. Bitter Goblet

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Bitter Goblet**

* * *

"Hey, Son. What's with that badge? Spew?" Draco Malfoy's goons exploded into laughter.

Gohan scratched his head and chuckled. "Actually, it's S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare."

Malfoy raised a brow. "Elvish Welfare?! This was Granger's Idea, wasn't it?"

"Some. We worked on it together. Want to buy a badge?"

Malfoy grinned evilly. "How much are they?"

"Two Sickles."

"We'll take three." Crabbe and Goyle gaped stupidly at the pale boy.

Draco donned his badge. "Yeah! Spew! Spew! Spew! Spew!

Hermione approached to speak with Gohan, but her jaw dropped as she saw the three wearing the badges and chanting, "Spew! Spew! Spew!"

"Hey, Granger! Like the new look?"

Hermione stared in disbelieve. "You can't turn this into _fashion_! And it's S.P.E.W."

Draco waved her away dismissively. "Whatever, Granger. Hey, Son got any more?"

"Sure," Gohan fished out a box.

"Cool. We'll take the lot."

"Gohan, don't sell them to them. Malfoy's going to—"

But he had already grabbed the box and pushed a bag of Galleons toward the half Saiyan, yelling at the Slytherin table, "Hey! Who wants a Mudblood spew badge?"

...

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, blushing angrily as the entire Slytherin table chanted variations of "spew" and "Granger."

"Sorry," Gohan said miserably.

Ron grumbled through his mouth of food. "I hate to say I told you so…"

Hermione glared at him. "Well, I guess we're going to have to start on our pamphlets and posters. Maybe we can undo some of the damage, and who knows, maybe this will work in our favor," she said, unsuccessfully trying to sound unconcerned.

Then, Hedwig had arrived amid the morning post, landing by Harry. Harry removed a small parchment from her and began reading. "Sirius is back in the country," Harry said quietly. "He didn't buy that story I fed him."

Hermione snorted. "Of course not. How can someone _imagine _that their curse scar is hurting?"

Harry shrugged.

* * *

Gohan was too excited to listen to the exchanges as the delegates from the respective schools arrived. The group from Beauxbatons arrived in a giant carriage pulled by emormous horses.

"WOW! THEY'RE HUGE!" Gohan said in increased excitability. Hermione smiled at her exhuberant Saiyan friend. Gohan hopped on his toes, eager to approach the monstrosities.

The students from Beauxbatons were accompanied by an extremely tall woman.

Gohan grinned up at Vegeta and Piccolo, who were, for once, wide eyed _and _extremely speechless. The boy giggled at their expressions.

The students from Durmstrang arrived by ship with their Headmaster, who was as tall and thin as Dumbledore.

…

The Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws, and the Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins. As the students ate the unusual variety of foods, Ron was still gushing over some boy named Viktor Krum as Gohan filled his twenty-sixth plate.

Suddenly, a Beauxbaton girl with silvery-blond hair walked up to the table. Ron's fork dropped to his plate with a clang. The girl smiled at Gohan. "Excuse me, are you finished wiz _ze_ bouillaise?"

Gohan sat his chopsticks to the side with a small smile. "Certainly, miss." He lifted the dish toward the girl, who giggled.

"You are a polite one," she gushed in her dainty accent as she strode away with the dish, still giggling.

_Blink. Blink._ "Golly, how strange."

Ron spluttered at him. "Blimey. How did you do _that_?"

"Huh? What did I _do_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes for Ron's benefit.

"She has to be veela," Ron said breathlessly as he continued to stare.

Hermione snorted. "_Boys._"

"She's sitting next to Cho," Harry said with a sigh as he and Ron continued to stare.

Gohan looked worriedly at his friends. "What's wrong with them?"

Hermione smirked knowingly. "They've got a case of the _stares_," she said ominously.

Gohan gasped as he looked from Hermione to the other girls. "What?! But they don't even _know _them!"

Hermione smiled at the half-Saiyan. Gohan blushed and looked at his shuffling feet, squirming in his chair.

Gohan picked up his chopsticks and continued eating. After everyone had finished, the food vanished, and Dumbledore had stood. He introduced Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman to them. Then, Filch brought out a great wooden box encrusted with jewels. Dumbledore tapped the coffer three times. The lid slid aside. Dumbledore lifted an ancient-looking roughly-hewn wooden goblet from the casket. Blue-white flames erupted from the brim as soon as it was upright.

"Anyone who wishes to submit their name write their name and school clearly upon a parchment an place it into the flame. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours to submit themselves. Tomorrow night on Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it believes are most worthy to compete. The Goblet of Fire will be standing in the Great Hall, accessible to all who wish to enter. I will be drawing an age line to ensure that no under-seventeens will be able to submit their names.

"I must also impress upon you the seriousness of your decision. If you name is selected, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

...

"Age line," George said dismissively as they pulled away from the table. "well, all we have to do is to fool _that._"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think anyone under seventeen stands a chance."

Fred grinned. "We would. Especially after spending the summer with Piccolo. Any one of us could do it easily. All we have to do is get over that age line. Then, one of us would be a shoo-in. Thinking of entering, Harry?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I better not."

"How 'bout you, Son?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nah. Not much of a challenge for me. Besides, Professor Dumbledore would probably get angry."

"I'll have a go," Ron said absently as he watched Viktor Krum.

"Me, too," a quiet, female voice piped in. It was Videl.

The twins grinned evilly at her. She blushed.

They had made it to the door at the same time as the Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff. Harry respectfully stood aside to permit the visitor to go first. "Thank you," he said absently before giving Harry a double take. Suddenly, the entire Durmstrang lot was staring, Karkaroff at Harry's scar.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," a familiar voice growled.

Karkaroff whirled. "You!" A mixture of alarm and dislike etched on his face.

Moody smirked. "Me. And unless you've got something to say to Potter, I suggest you move. You're blocking the doorway."

* * *

Everyone was up early that Saturday. They watched as people strode to the Goblet of Fire, including Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, and Legolas Malfoy. After the twins failed attempt, the Unity group sat rather quietly. Suddenly, Hermione felt someone sit rather huffily in the vacated spot next to her.

She sputtered. "Mill?!"

Millicent Bulstrode was scowling. "Don't ask!" She said tersely. Harry and Ron exchanged incredulous glances.

Gohan patted her shoulder gently. "Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No!" She snapped, wincing before changing her tone. "No, Son. Thanks, though."

Ron shrugged. "I heard Warrington put his name in, the useless sloth."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

Millicent glared at him.

"Sorry," Harry said, having momentarily forgotten she was there.

Gohan nodded. "I wouldn't mind if Legolas gets it. He's nice."

Ron and Harry shook their heads in disbelief. They hadn't believed Gohan and Hermione when they had spoken about him.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather see pretty boy Diggory get it than a Slytherin," he said viciously.

Millicent shot him a scathing look before she left the table.

Hermione scowled at him. "Nice job, Ron! Way to promote inter-house unity! _Honestly!_"

* * *

The evening Halloween was spectacular. Treats from Brittain, France, Bulgaria, and China filled the tables. Vegeta was at the staff table, helping himself to the large array of candies and pastries. Piccolo leaned against the pillar with a smirk. He scowled as Vegeta 'innocently' offered him a mug of hot chocolate. Gohan, who didn't want to make himself sick from all of the overpowering carbs, settled for only seven plates of goodies.

After everyone had been thoroughly treated, Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Well, the goblet is ready to make its decision! I estimate it will take one more minute. When the champion's name is called, that person will please come to the front of the hall and go into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will receive their first instructions."

The room was completely silent. The fire in the Goblet suddenly expanded and became a bright red. A small bit of parchment escaped from its licking flames. Dumbledore snatched it from the air.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." The Hall burst out into enthusiastic applause as the duck-footed young man strode around the table and disappeared behind the door.

The flame reddened once more. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Applause filled the Grand Hall as the willowy girl with silvery hair exited behind the door. Some of the girls from Beauxbatons were sobbing disappointedly.

The flames reddened again. "The Hogwarts champion will be Legolas Malfoy." A small smattering of applause echoed through the chamber as Gohan, Hermione, and various others applauded their support of the Slytherin Head Boy.

Dumbledore extended his arms. "Excellent! We have our three champions! I am sure I can count on all of you to give your full support to the champion from your school. By cheering your champion, you will contribute in a very—" But Dumbledore had stopped as the red flame came to life once more. A small bit of paper exited the flame. Dumbledore took it. Upon reading it, he started in shock.

He cleared his throat and read aloud. "_Harry Potter…"_

* * *

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Gohan gasped and looked at his friend. Hermione shook her head fearfully. Whispers filled the room as Harry sat there, completely shaken.

Hermione gave him a push from his chair. "Go on, Harry," she whispered. Harry stood there, staring in disbelief. "Harry, for _goodness sake_," she nudged him forward.

Harry took a few steps. "But…I didn't put my name in," he said in a wondrous tone. He stumbled numbly toward the front, toward the Headmaster. He reached for the bit of paper, hoping to see it himself. Dumbledore pulled his hand back.

"Through the door, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Professor, I…didn't—"

Dumbledore motioned with his head. "Through the door, if you would."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Piccolo nodded reassuringly at him. Harry gulped and strode into the room, Piccolo and Vegeta following behind quietly.

As soon as Harry had made it through, Vegeta grabbed Harry by the collar. The other champions stared with various mixtures of alarm.

"What do you mean by it, boy?! Aren't you supposed to be keeping a low profile?!" Vegeta growled, his face livid.

Piccolo sighed. "Calm down, Vegeta. Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

Vegeta bared his teeth. "Oh, really, Namek? 'Cause I could have just _sworn_ that I heard his name called in the hall by that infernal old geezer!"

Harry stared at Piccolo. "You believe me? That I didn't put my name in?"

Piccolo snorted derisively. "I can sense ki, Harry. I have tracked your movements since the unveiling of the cup. I would have noticed if your ki vanished…or if you had snuck from the Gryffindor common room. Besides, I doubt you would be so…reckless, especially after what happened last year?"

Vegeta scoffed dismissively. He'd never admit that he had grown rather attached to the boy.

Piccolo frowned thoughtfully. _I should have kept a closer eye on the old one-eyed clunker, though._

Fluer Delacour spoke up. "You mean zees boy's name came from ze Goblet of Fire? But 'e cannot compete! 'E's just a boy!"

Harry glared at her.

* * *

The Great Hall had filled with the students' talking.

"Mister Son, if you would?" Dumbledore said, beckoning toward the boy. Gohan wasted no time. He flashed beside the professor in an instant, earning some cries of alarm and stares from the newcomers. Dumbledore nodded Gohan through the door, muttering, "Don't let him out of your sight for a moment."

Gohan nodded firmly as he walked toward the door.

...

Ron scowled at the retreating Saiyan's form. "I wonder how he did it?"

Hermione raised a brow. "Did what?

"Put his name in. If he figured out a way, he should have let me try and enter, too."

Videl glared at Ron. "What are you talking about? It's completely obvious to _anyone_ with a brain that Harry didn't enter himself."

Ron scowled back. "Whatever, Satan! Harry had to have entered, right, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ronald! Did you see the look on Harry's face? There's no way he submitted his name."

Videl bit her lip nervously. "If he didn't, then who did?"

Hermione knit her brow. Moody had warned Gohan about Legolas Malfoy. It was strange that both Malfoy and Harry were in the tournament together now. Was Moody right about Malfoy? She shook her head. She didn't want to think that Legolas had done something to ensure that Harry was in the tournament. He had seemed so pleasant, for a Slytherin. But on the other hand, she didn't trust Moody, either. He was way too curious about her and Gohan. He also seemed rather interested in Harry in a standoff-ish way. And his weird ki texture. So the question remained: who was the guilty party?

* * *

"Gohan!" Harry said in relief. "It wasn't me! I didn't put my name in that cup!"

Gohan nodded firmly. "I know. I believe you, Harry."

Harry stopped short. "Oh. Thanks."

"So, who put your name in? That's what I'd like to know," Vegeta growled in agitation.

Gohan's lips curled slightly at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta clearly cared for Harry as much as he did for his own son; although, he'd never admit it.

"As would I," a familiar, serene voice said as Dumbledore approached the two groups.

* * *

"Come off it! We both know that Harry entered it. How else would he—"

Hermione glared at Ron again, who fell silent. "Ron! Why would Harry enter the tournament? He hates the spotlight , and you know it! Why do you think he never shows off his strength? Even if he's no match for Gohan, he'd still get plenty of attention, being considerably stronger than an average human!"

Ron grumbled angrily to himself.

Videl scoffed. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

...

The other two headmasters examined Dumbledore with contempt. "Really, Dumblydore, I inseest for a redraw! Eet izn't fair zat your school geets two shampions!"

Karkaroff nodded vigorously. "I agree. We reset the Goblet, and continue to add names until each school has two champions! It's only fair!"

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that! The Goblet's flame is out. It won't reignite until until the start of next tournament—" Bagman stammered.

"Zeen deesqualify Potter!" Madam Maxime said angrily.

Mr. Crouch shook his curtly. "No. It is impossible for Potter to withdraw. The Goblet of Fire institutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice. As of this moment, Mr Potter is a Triwizard champion."

Harry stared in disbelief. "But sir, that's not fair! I didn't even put my name in!" He protested. Vegeta glared at the other wizards, believing they were being difficult on purpose.

Crouch frowned. "I am sorry, boy."

Dumbledore nodded solumnly. "I'm afraid Barty's right, Harry."

Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. "Honestly, Dumbledore! Surely you don't mean…Potter's a boy…he shouldn't have to compete if he didn't put his name in!"

"Assuming that he didn't," Karkaroff said with a reedy voice, smirking.

Moody snorted. "And how, exactly do you believe Potter managed to put his name in? Even if Potter got past the age line, how were there two names for Hogwarts…instead of one? Fool! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object! Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it…magic _way _beyond the talents of a fourth year!" He spat.

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "Two names…but how?"

Moody nodded. "My theory is that whoever submitted Potter's name Confunded the Goblet into thinking there were four schools, rather than three, submitting Potter's name under the fourth school, making him the only student in his category to choose."

Piccolo and Snape exchanged significant glances and Karkaroff spoke. "You seem to have given this a fair bit of _thought_, _Mad-Eye_!"

Moody smirked. "It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, _Karkaroff_. Perhaps you remember."

Karkaroff snarled.

"This doesn't help, Alastor!" Dumbledore said tersely as he strode between the two. He sighed, suddenly looking the old man he was. "We have no choice but to accept this. Both Legolas and Harry will be competing."

"Ah, but Dumblydore—"

"My dear Madam Maxime, if you have a better alternative, I'd be delighted to hear it."

The extremely tall woman fell silent.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr Potter," Legolas said calmly as Gohan, Harry, and he strode away from the Hall.

"Thanks, I think. I'm not feeling all that enthusiastic, really," Harry said.

Legolas stopped. "You mean, you _really_ didn't put your name in the Goblet?"

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand why that's so hard to believe!"

Legolas chuckled. "All right. I'll try harder to believe you. But just so you know, I don't believe everyone else is going to work so hard at it."

Harry nodded sarcastically. "Thanks. That makes me feel _loads _better."

Legolas grinned, and Gohan giggled. "Come on, gentlemen. I'll escort you to your tower. I'd be strangely amiss if I neglected my Head Boy duties, despite the excitement of the evening."

* * *

"Ugh! Please guys! I just want to go to bed!" Harry said in agitation as his fellow Gryffindors partied around him. Gohan had to practically protect him from the celebrating masses. He and Harry stalked up the stairs.

"Um, Harry?" Gohan began rather shyly. "Maybe we should talk some more about this tomorrow…with Unity."

Harry nodded reluctantly. To be honest, he wished he never had to talk about it ever again. Although he had daydreamed of winning the Triwizard Cup, he had actually never intended on entering.

They entered the room together. Ron was grinning strangely at Harry. "So, er, congratulations."

Harry noticed with a flush that a Gryffindor banner was still knotted around his shoulders from the raucous downstairs. He worked at the knot hopelessly before giving up and ripping it off his back, casting a repairing charm and flinging it onto a nearby trunk. He sighed. "What do you mean, congratulations?" he said after a long silence.

"Well, no one else got over the age line. Not even Fred or George. Did you use the Invisibility cloak?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "An Invisibility Cloak would never get me across that line, Ron."

"Oh, right. I thought that if you found out a way, you might have let me enter, too."

"Ron! I didn't put my name in the Goblet! Someone else must have done it."

Ron raised his brows. "Why would someone do something like that?"

Gohan looked from Ron to Harry and back.

"I donno. To kill me?"

"You can tell me the truth, Harry. If you don't want to tell anyone else, that's fine, but you could at least tell your friends. I don't know why you're bothering to lie though; you obviously didn't get into any trouble. The Fat Lady's friend told us that Dumbledore's letting you compete. A thousand Galleon prize and not having to do exams—"

"I didn't put my name in that goblet, Ron!" Harry said hotly.

"Yeah, okay," Ron said skeptically. "You didn't sound all too convincing when you told Fred you weren't planning on entering. You even said that if you were to enter, you would've done it last night and nobody would've seen you—"

"Nobody except Piccolo or Vegeta?" Harry said, his voice raising. "You know how light a sleeper Piccolo is, Ron, and even if I suppressed my ki Piccolo and Vegeta would have been suspicious and investigated!

"Stop making excuses, Harry! We _all_ know you entered!"

"No, we don't," Gohan said suddenly. "In fact, I'm rather sure Harry didn't enter."

Ron snorted. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Harry and Videl were in the ZU all night, training. Hermione and I were there, too! He didn't disappear once! Between myself, Vegeta, and Piccolo, Harry didn't have one moment of time that is unaccounted for!" Gohan explained calmly.

Ron glared at him. "Harry doesn't need you to lie for him, Son! So Sod off!"

The rest of the dorm mates had walked in.

Harry lost his temper. "GOHAN ISN'T LYING! How could you even accuse him of it! You know Gohan hates to lie! Stop being so…stupid!"

"Yeah, that's me. Ron Weasley…Harry Potter's stupid friend! Piss off, the both of you!"

Ron yanked the curtains closed on his bed. Harry repeated the gesture, leaving Gohan standing alone with his confused feelings.

Gohan strode over to the window, closing his eyes in concentration.

_Looking for me, kid?_

Gohan whipped around. _Piccolo! How did you get in?_

The Namekian had been suppressing his ki. _Your headmaster thought it would be a good idea for me to stay in the Tower as a precaution._

_I'm worried, Piccolo. What does this all mean?_

_Listen, Gohan. I want you, Harry, and Hermione to avoid Professor Moody whenever you can. Understand?_

_You mean, you sense it? His ki?_

Piccolo's eyes met his. _I have a feeling that Moody isn't what he seems. Sadly, I can't get seem to convince Dumbledore that something is wrong with him. I don't understand it. I've never had difficulties convincing him of something before. I guess it's due to the history that Dumbledore's had with Alastor Moody, but I tried to tell him that this Moody isn't the same. Heh. The old codger actually had the nerve of telling me that I was allowing Snape's opinions to cloud my judgment. Teh. Even Goku's not that naïve._

Gohan shook his head sadly. _It's weird, isn't it? Maybe because I'm only half human that I see how humans have the tendency to not believe things that they don't want to believe._

_Annoying, isn't it? Lucky you have such a logically-minded friend like Hermione. Come to think of it, there's another person at this school whose friendship you'd benefit from, Gohan. That Luna child._

_Luna Lovegood? The other students think she's weird._

_What do you think, Gohan?_

_That she's weird, but not for the same reasons others think she's weird. She actually knows the names of some Namekian creatures, Piccolo. Narglea?_

Piccolo chuckled. _I had almost forgotten about those annoying things. They come in handy, though, especially in detecting dark energies._

Gohan yawned. _My bed is big. You can sit at the foot of it, if you'd feel more comfortable._

_Thanks kid, but I think I'd prefer a window seat._

_Okay, goodnight, Piccolo._

_Goodnight, Gohan._


	14. Reluctant Truth

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

* * *

**Reluctant Truth**

* * *

Hermione stood at the center of the Chamber of the Four and cleared her throat. Currently, the center of the Chamber was arranged to look like a corporate board room. "Okay, first official meeting of Unity on the first day of November in the year Nineteen Hundred Ninety-Four, called to order by Chairperson Lady Lianna Kari Mori Subaru but for all practical and personal reasons be forthwith referred to as Hermione Granger—"

Ron yawned loudly. Hermione shot him a scowl before continuing.

"Unity recognizes Recorder, Miss Videl Satan?"

Videl stood with a notebook. "Recorder notes that there were no previous official meetings to mention. However, Recorder Satan recognizes the fact that there were training sessions where Unity members were working rather productively. Not including Madam Chairperson and Unity Secretary, progress within Unity exceeds forty-nine percent so far this quarter."

"Thank you, recorder. Unity Chair recognizes Secretary, Gohan Son?"

Gohan rose. "The purpose for today's meeting will serve several functions. First, the goals for Unity and possible recruitment to the team. Secondly, the election of a president and vice president. And lastly, discussion and plans concerning recent events."

Vegeta chuckled, nudging Piccolo. "Reminds me of some of Father's meetings on Vegeta-sai. How… _proper."_

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Secretary. The first item on the agenda is future goals for unity. Any suggestions?"

"Defeating Voldemort." Harry said automatically.

"Chair recognizes Potter. Who motions a second?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I second," Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley seconds. All in favor?"

Every member in Unity raised their hands, Ron's going up rather sarcastically.

Hermione hammered her gavel. "Motion passed. Defeating Voldemort is now a Unity goal."

Harry, Videl, and Ginny grinned.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Chairperson recognizes Madam Timekeeper," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Madam Chairperson," Ginny said, suppressing a giggle. "I motion that Inter-house Cooperation be a Unity goal."

"Madam Timekeeper motions that Inter-house Cooperation becomes a Unity goal. Who seconds the motion?"

Gohan raised a hand.

"Secretary Son seconds the motion. All in favor?"

Everyone except Fred, George, and Ron raised their hands.

Hermione smacked her gavel. "Motion passed. Inter-house Cooperation is now a Unity Goal. Any other future goals?"

No one spoke.

"Very well. Moving on to the next item on the list. Possible recruitment of other students into Unity."

Fred shook his head. "I don't think we need any more members," he said firmly.

Videl piped up. "We're supposed to be about House unity, right? But there are only Gryffindors here. The other houses are seriously underrepresented."

Fred glared. "Well, Hermione's a Slytherin…sort of."

Ginny scoffed. "Come off it, Fred! Hermione might be related to Slytherin, but she's a Gryffindor! We need representation from each house to be a completely legitimate Inter-house Unity group. And the representation needs to be nearly equal…and fair."

"But Ginny," Harry interrupted. "There are eight of us. If we were going to be equal, that means twenty-four people would have to be added to our group, eight from each house! And it would be a miracle to find eight from Slytherin."

"I nominate to invite Mill and Legolas as potential members of Unity," Gohan said suddenly.

Ron stared. "Are…you…mental? You're going to let some Slytherins just waltz in here and get cozy in what was once the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not, Ronald. Gohan said _potential_. Legolas and Mill both would have to prove their commitment to our cause before we'd let them in on the Chamber of the Four."

Fred frowned. "Lemme get this straight. If we vote yes, the two snakes won't be automatically inducted into Unity, is that right?"

Hermione nodded. "Not until there's a majority to vote them in as permanent members."

Fred shrugged. "Can't get fairer than that. I second."

"Excellent. Enforcer Weasley seconds. All in favor of extending invitation to Bulstrode and Malfoy?"

Everyone raised their hands except Ron.

Hermione nodded. "All right. Since the two recruits will be new to our training, we will need volunteers to help them acclimate to Unity aims, such as training and such."

Videl nodded. "I'll help with Mill. Ginny, want to partner with me?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun…all girls."

Harry shrugged. "I might as well help Legolas. I'm going to be in the tournament with him anyways."

Hermione frowned. She was still struggling with the distrust of Legolas Malfoy or Moody. "Gohan, will you help Harry with Legolas?"

Gohan nodded. "Of course."

Hermione hammered the gavel. "Motion for invitation to Bulstrode and Malfoy passed. Next, electing a president and vice president—"

"Why do we need a president and vice president, Hermione? We already have a chairperson…you." Harry said, shaking his head in exasperation.

Hermione cleared her throat, blushing. "Well, I didn't get this seat by election, Harry. In fact, none of us did—"

Harry rolled his eyes. "All in favor of Hermione being Chairperson?"

Everyone except Hermione raised their hands.

"There! Motion passed. Bang the gavel, Hermione. It's done. Next business!" Harry said quickly.

"But—but…what about a vice Chairperson?" Hermione stammered.

"I nominate Gohan," Harry said quickly, sighing, "Who seconds?"

"I do," Videl said enthusiastically.

"All in favor?" Everyone except Ron and Gohan raised their hands.

"Well, bang you gavel, Hermione, and that's _that_!" Harry said with a grin.

"But—" Gohan said, completely shocked. Vegeta laughed.

Hermione shook her head in exasperated amusement before whispering, "_Boys." _She addressed the group again. "Very well. Hang on, Gohan can't be vice chairperson. He's already Secretary."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Then George will be chairperson! Who cares, Hermione?"

Fred mocked indignation. "What am I? Chopped Dragonheart?"

Gohan spoke enthusiastically. "I nominate Harry as vice Chairperson!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What?" He said in a low voice.

Vegeta grinned. "Perhaps I was wrong. This is _considerably _more entertaining than Father's meetings usually were!"

"I second!" Videl said happily. Harry glared at her.

"All in favor?" Everyone except Ron raised their hands. "Harry Potter is now vice Chairperson." Hermione hammered the gavel.

Fred and George Weasley cracked identically evil grins. "This is great—"

"—Vice Chairperson Potter—"

"—and Lady Chairperson Voldana—"

"—match made in heaven—"

"—or hell, never can tell—"

"—with the Boy-Who-Lived—"

"—and the daughter of You-Know-Who."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at the cackling twins and Saiyan Prince. "Oh, _do _shut up!"

Piccolo stood away from the wall he had been leaning on, smirking. "Now that all the foolishness is over, perhaps you can discuss your plans for Harry's unfortunate placing in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. All right. Our next item on the agenda is the circumstances surrounding—"

Ron opened his mouth and began loudly. "Come _on_! Everyone knows—"

Hermione glared at him. "Mister Weasley, this is an official meeting of Unity! Please refrain from raising your voice! And we are _not_ here to pass judgment or to criticize! We are here to discuss the…consequences and precautions surrounding the event!"

Harry gave her a grateful look before he spoke. "I thought a lot about it last night. I think it would be in everyone's best interests if I avoided open displays of my strength. We don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire—"

Harry shot a scorching look at Ron as he interrupted him with a derisive snort.

"—so it would be a bad idea to let _that _person know how strong I am. Or how _weak_. I will perform to the best of my wizarding abilities and keep most of my physical strength and ki usage hidden."

Hermione and Gohan nodded. "This is better than I expected, Harry. I was going to suggest a similar approach, but let me introduce one caveat: use the best of your abilities if it gets too hard for you to handle. We don't know who put your name in the Goblet or why, so it's best to have a strategy going in.

"Also, you have your locket and your ki if you run across any significant danger, Harry. If something appears off, or if you get captured, or if you are in mortal danger, use your locket or give a ki shout…or both! Your life is far more important than some silly game," Piccolo admonished.

Harry nodded.

* * *

"Did you write to Sirius yet?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time as they walked down the Charms corridor.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Hermione. I wrote him."

"Good. Because he'd probably hate not hearing it from you first."

"Yeah. Just like he'd hate not hearing that you are Riddle's daughter from _you_ first," Harry said with an annoyed look.

Hermione gasped, her eyes darting around covertly. She glared angrily. "Harry! This isn't my fault, so stop taking it out on me!"

Harry stopped, sighing as he looked over at her. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Gohan frowned. "So what do you think the first task will be?"

Harry shrugged. "Not that it will be a problem."

Gohan stared down a dark hallway, frowning thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed, nose quivering.

Hermione huffed impatiently. "It might well be if you want to get through the challenge without tipping everyone off that you are a ki-user." Suddenly, she shivered with recognition as her eyes darted down the passageway, her ki sense on high alert.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._ Professor Moody stepped from the shadows, beckoning toward the group. Hermione held her breath. How long had he been standing there?

"You all right, Potter?" Moody's magical eye darted from Gohan to Hermione, lingering on the latter for a moment.

Harry stiffened. "Yes, sir."

"Mmm." He limped away a few paces before turning again. "Come by my office at eight you lot. I have something to show you."

* * *

Unity closed ranks on Harry as the rest of the school seemingly placed their support with Legolas Malfoy, surprisingly so, because of the unprecedented siding with a Slytherin. Because of Legolas' even temperament, many felt justified in their spurning of the boy who had allegedly cheated to enter the Tournament. Even Draco Malfoy cast his preference with his hated Blood Traitor of a brother.

Gryffindor had never been so divided. Only half of the House supported Harry. The other half of the House joined the others in their shameless disdain for the Boy-Who-Lived. To top it off, for the first time in Hogwarts history, it was the other three Houses in unity…with Gryffindor being the shunned lot. The Slytherins were taking advantage of their new position of power, even being cordial to the Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods, reveling in their new heightened status.

Hermione shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned. "Who knows what will come of it. Maybe this would be a good political climate to work with."

* * *

The three trudged slowly toward Moody's office. He grinned his lopsided smile as he invited them in. "Have a seat, you lot. Have a cuppa tea."

Harry, Hermione, and Gohan accepted their cups and held them.

Moody nodded. "So. I imagine you are quite nervous about the tournament, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Just a little."

"Mmm. Surprising, isn't it? How most of the school has sided with the Slytherin champion?"

Hermione frowned. "That's good, isn't it? It might be helpful for Slytherin to be one of the Houses to participate in Inter-House unity."

Moody's whizzing eye shot a glance at Hermione before responding. "Perhaps. Is that an ambition of yours, Granger? Inter-house unity?"

Hermione blushed as she sipped her tea. "Well, it should be everyone's goal to try and get along. We do have to live together for three more years."

"Hmm. Interesting. What do you think, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I think Hermione has a point. But it's easier said than done with Draco Malfoy in Slytherin."

Moody chuckled. "Draco Malfoy, hmm? Not the entire family of Malfoys?"

Harry frowned. "Legolas isn't that bad, I guess."

Moody's brows lowered. "Don't be quick to trust someone just because they're '_nice_.'"

"I _said_ he wasn't bad. I never said I trusted him," Harry said in annoyance.

"Yet," Hermione added with a meaningful scowl. Moody smirked at her, shifting his eyes toward Gohan.

"How about you, Son? You trust Malfoy?"

"Yes," Gohan said as he raised his cup to his lips for a second time. Hermione frowned as she examined the slightly oily sheen on the surface of the liquid. She started in shock.

"_**((Don't drink anymore, Gohan,))" **_she whispered in Namekian as she set her cup down. Gohan blinked before setting his cup down. Hermione cast Harry a meaningful look, who automatically spluttered on his mouthful.

Moody's real eye narrowed as he examined the exchanges between the three. "Is there a particular reason why you no longer appreciate my tea?"

"Yes," Hermione answered truthfully before clamping her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide. Having the same idea at once, the three bolted from the office and raced down the corridor.

...

"We need to see Professor Snape right now!" Gohan said loudly to his companions as they selected a secret hall behind a tapestry that would take them to the stairs leading to the dungeon. They stopped outside the classroom, panting not from the exertion but from the adrenaline. "Wait here. I'll get the professor."

Gohan quietly opened the door on the classroom. Snape's eyes narrowed momentarily until he spotted Gohan's fearful face.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"Emeralds," Gohan said, repeating the password used for emergencies.

The professor's eyes snapped momentarily before retreating behind the emotionless mask. He whirled his cape, glaring at his students. "I will be momentarily leaving the classroom. You are to continue to work silently. If I hear of a single outburst, the lot of you dunderheads will suffer my…_displeasure_."

He closed the door and turned, opening his mouth to speak.

Hermione cut him off. "Professor, don't ask questions now. Is there a place we can go where we won't be overheard?"

Snape raised a brow at her boldness. "Of course there is, silly girl. This had better be important. The opposite classroom." He turned behind them and opened the door with his wand. The three entered without hesitating. Snape entered behind them, casting a nonverbal silencing charm on the door. "All right, I'm waiting."

Hermione bit her lip. "Sir, we have reason to believe that Moody used Veritaserum on us tonight."

Snape's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the oily sheen on the tea's surface."

Harry stared at her. "But Hermione, Veritaserum is colorless, odorless, and tasteless."

Snape snorted. "Very good, Potter. I'm impressed you managed to remember that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not an idiot…sir," Harry said in defensive defiance.

"Of course not. Just a miscreant troublemaker who thinks he's above the rules."

Harry stood, the serum in full effect. "Oh, really? Well, at least I don't judge people based on the actions of their parents!"

Snape smirked, ignoring Harry's angry remarks. "What do you think of me, Potter?"

"That you're an annoying, snarky, greasy git who gets kicks out of making first years wet their knickers." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Snape smiled in satisfaction. "Good. So, Potter, did you enter the Tournament?"

"No," Harry said tersely, glaring at the potions master for taking advantage of his vulnerability.

Snape turned his eyes on Gohan. "Mister Son, what's the pattern on your underwear?"

"Teddy bears, like Daddy's," Gohan said with wide eyes, his hands flying to his mouth in horror. He blushed deeply.

Snape turned his eyes toward Hermione, his lips twitching. "Lady Subaru, I believe your assumption was correct. Wait here. I will fetch the antiserum."

After they drank the counterpotion, Harry asked, "How can Hermione have seen the Veritaserum?"

Snape smirked. "The exceptional senses of her race, Potter. Her mother could see the same effect of Veritaserum. Let's just hope Moody doesn't make that connection. I'm also curious as to why he would lure three students to drink Veritaserum. It's illegal to interrogate students using those methods. Moody may be extremely paranoid, but he's never shown blatant disregard for the rules like this. I believe it would be wise for you three to avoid meeting Moody in private. His behavior of late is becoming increasingly alarming."

Gohan, Hermione, and Harry exchanged glances.

Snape stared at them. "Where's Mister Weasley?"

Harry glared at his shoes. "He's not happy with me right now, Professor."

"Is that so? What did you do…that split up…the dream team?"

Harry scowled at him. "He thinks I entered the tournament, and that I'm lying to him. Or so he says."

Snape smirked. "I see. Well, Mister Son, Lady Subaru, I expect I will be seeing you tonight for our next lesson?"

Gohan and Hermione nodded.

He stood. "Then this is goodbye until then."

* * *

Legolas Malfoy's lips twitched in amusement. "So, you want me to join your focus group on Inter-house unity?"

"That's not all we do," Gohan said enthusiastically. "We train to get ready for the bad guys like Voldemort and Cell. We study skills in both magic and ki, develop new fighting techniques, even have formal meetings. Our group may be called Unity, but we do so much more than that."

Malfoy nodded. "So, what do I need to do to join this group?"

Gohan nodded. "Well, I suppose we will have to start on your martial arts training. Also, you are a candidate, so you need to get two-thirds acceptance of members to become a member. That means you have to get at least five votes from current members. You have to gain the trust of five members."

"I see. Do you have any other possible applicants?"

Gohan nodded. "Yep. We also have Millicent Bulstrode, Cedric Diggory and Susan Bones, and Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood."

Legolas Malfoy's brows rose at the last name. "So, who can I get to vote for me?"

"Well, there's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Videl, Fred, George, Ginny, and…Gohan!" Gohan said.

Legolas nodded. "I believe it's a noble undertaking. When do we start my training?"

Gohan nodded. "Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest after nine."

Legolas frowned. "That's after curfew, Son."

Gohan's eyes darted around as he pulled a golden card from his inside gi pocket. Legolas nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Significant Characters** (does not reflect ki suppression, numbers may vary from canon):

Gohan Son: 2,150,000; SSJ: 6,325,000; SSJ2: 18,975,000(complete); oozaru range: 19,700,000-60,000,000  
Hermione Granger: 420,000; Transformed State: 1,120,000  
Harry Potter: 3,200  
Ron Weasley: 2,700  
Ginny Weasley: 2, 698  
Videl Satan: 3,050  
Dudley Dursley: 600

**Supporting Characters**:  
Piccolo: 5,000,000 rest; SuperNamek: 10,000,000-13,000,000  
Vegeta: 1,965,000; SSJ: 4,365,000; SSJ2: 15,750,000(complete): oozaru: incapacitated.

Fred Weasley: 1,500  
George Weasley: 1,575


	15. Discoveries and Victories

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Discoveries and Victories**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gohan and Harry exchanged glances as Legolas panted through his training.

"I hope this isn't a trick to exhaust me so I'll lose the tournament," the Slytherin mused between breaths.

Harry snorted. "It's not like you have much a choice, Malfoy. You wouldn't be much of a challenge to me, otherwise. Even with me withholding most of my strength and techniques during the tounament. You definitely need all the training we can squeeze in this month."

Gohan nodded. "He's right. Besides, if you're really hurting by the end of the day, we can always give you a sensu. That will set you right as rain." Harry looked sideways at the half Saiyan. Gohan was beginning to pick up expressions used by his classmates.

Legolas smirked. "That expression sounds interesting coming from you, Son. Even if your accent is barely detectable."

Gohan scratched his head and chuckled.

Harry smirked, hitching the best Malfoy voice he could muster. "So, shall we proceed?"

Legolas snorted, forcing himself to his feet.

Gohan glanced in the distance as three girls made their way toward the collapsed Malfoy. Millicent Bulstrode slumped to the ground with a heavy sigh. "I'm dying," she declared weakly.

Ginny nodded at the boys. "Gohan, give them a sensu. They've earned it."

"Sure," Gohan said, pulling out his brown pouch. "Eat this," he said, handing each a small green bean."

A few moments later, Legolas sat upright. "Remarkable," he breathed, his eyes widened in wonder.

Mill gasped energetically. "How? What was that thing?"

Gohan chuckled, pointing to the side of his nose. "It's a secret. I'll tell you once you're permanent members of Unity."

* * *

Hermione strode purposefully toward the headmaster's office. She had several things to discuss with him, all of which were important.

"Hey," a familiar childish voice said as a messy haired boy with onyx eyes joined her.

"Hey, Gohan."

"Dumbledore's again?"

"Yes. I need to bring him up to speed with what's going on in Unity. I plan to recruit some teachers and house elves to the cause."

"Can I come?"

Hermione nodded absently. "How's training with Legolas?"

Gohan nodded. "He seems to be as promising as Harry was in training. He's quickly catching up."

Hermione stopped abruptly as a pale headed teen blocked her path. "Well, well, if it isn't Mudblood and Monkey boy," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk.

"And ferret boy," Hermione added with a matching smirk.

Malfoy scowled. "You may want to be careful, Mudblood. Just because I know who you are doesn't mean everyone else does. You may want to watch your back."

_You know only half of what I am. _Hermione scoffed. "Thanks for the tip, Malfoy. Excuse us."

Malfoy grabbed her arm, smirking. "Don't turn your back on me, you filthy little Mudblood!"

"That's right!" Hermione snapped, inpatiently jerking her arm from his grasp. "Me! Mudblood! And I'm _damned_ proud of it!"

Draco Malfoy stared at her with a bemused expression.

"Five points from Gryffindor, _Miss Granger_," a voice growled from the shadows. Moody clunked into view. "You should know better than that. Setting a poor example for your _inferiors_." Moody smirked knowingly as his magical eye rested on Gohan's hidden pocket, which contained a copy of Hermione's blood patent. Gohan and Hermione exchanged alarmed glances.

"What?" Malfoy yelped in disbelief.

Hermione recovered. "I don't know what you mean, Professor," she said dismissively.

"_Oh_, I think you _do_," he replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Is _there_ a problem?" Another low, stoic voice growled calmly as two green hands rested on Hermione's and Gohan's shoulders.

Moody's eyes narrowed angrily as he took in the former Guardian of the Earth. "Of course not. I merely heard the commotion near the Headmaster's office and wondered if there was trouble."

Piccolo smirked. "I'm sure," he said dryly. "Let's go, kids. You too, blondie." Draco made a face at the reference but complied. The tall Namek escorted the three to Dumbledore's office. "I don't have to warn you again to stay away from him," Piccolo began sternly.

Gohan shook his head.

"No, sir," Hermione said. "But it is hard. He _is_ a teacher. He has authority, and he's quick to remind us of that, too."

"Point taken, Hermione, but some things are more important than being expelled from school. Like your lives." Piccolo turned toward Draco Malfoy. "You also need to avoid him as much as possible, Mr. Malfoy. That man is a danger to everyone around him, not just Potter and his friends. He isn't who he seems to be. Am I understood?"

Malfoy nodded, too intimidated to argue.

"Good. You're excused."

Happy for an excuse to leave, Malfoy hastily strode down the hallway.

* * *

Severus Snape scowled angrily as he searched his personal stores. _Where the bloody hell are my lacewing flies?! _He pushed several storage containers away in frustration until he noticed it. He allowed his eyes to narrow. _My boomslang skin supply is lower than it was yesterday. Polyjuice Potion…Potter!_ He furiously whipped from the storage closet, almost colliding with an unusually tall person. Dumbledore, perhaps? _Bad timing, as usual_. His eyes took in the white flowing cape as they traveled up to the green pallored face and pointed ears and turban.

"Ah. _Mister_ Piccolo," Snape said softly. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_?" Snape carefully enunciated in a mocking undertone.

Piccolo smirked, his arms folded across his chest. "I suggest you drop the Mister, _Professor_. Only Gohan can pull off _that_ title and not sound like a sniveling suck up."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously at the word _sniveling_. _Interesting_, Piccolo mused quietly.

"Oh? Then I suggest you tell me why I find myself suddenly _graced_ with your presence. You don't strike me as the visiting type."

"You wouldn't want me to _strike_ you as anything, Professor," Piccolo said calmly. "My blows can be rather painful."

Snape returned the smirk. "Touché. As much as I would _love_ to continue our little verbal sparring session," he said as Piccolo barked a small laugh, "I have work to do, not to mention a certain little _thief_ to murder. Tell me, why are you here?"

"It would seem that Moody is targeting the girl again. I also have reason to believe he knows of her _interesting _lineage. I have excellent hearing, you see."

Snape's sallow skin paled. "I was under the impression she named Potter the secret keeper?"

Piccolo snorted. "You've been around children…how long?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Potter was discussing the matter with Lady Subaru in an 'abandoned' corridor and said something a little too loudly? Idiot child! That is why things like this shouldn't be trusted with children! _Especially_ Gryffindors."

Piccolo shook his head. "And sometimes people are left with little choice. I believe Potter has learned his lesson."

Snape snorted derisively. "One can _only _hope. He certainly hasn't learned not to steal."

Piccolo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Snape shook his head. "Some personal ingredients are missing from my personal stores. The same ingredients to make a specific potion. Polyjuice potion, in fact."

Piccolo's eyes snapped up. "Is that not a potion used to alter someone's appearance…to make them look like someone else?"

"Indeed—" Snape began but stared at Piccolo, who was staring knowingly back at the Professor.

"It would certainly explain why his ki doesn't match his body," the Namekian said quietly to himself.

A look of dawning crossed Snape's face. "Moody. Someone's impersonating Moody. But why?"

Piccolo frowned. "He seems especially interested in Harry, Gohan, and Hermione. What do they have in common?"

Snape shook his head, quirking a brow. "Secrets, pehaps? Potentially fatal secrets. Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, Miss Granger is the daughter of Lady Subaru and the Dark Lord, and Son is—" Snape's eyes widened. "—Son's squib father openly defied the Dark Lord in the past! The Dark Lord! Why didn't I see this coming? My mark has been burning for weeks now! Dammit!"

* * *

"Albus, you _cannot_ be serious!" Piccolo said angrily.

Snape snarled. "I'm not about to let you use a child as bait, Headmaster! Even if it is Potter!"

"Calm yourself, Severus. You do want Voldemort defeated, right, Severus?"

"Not like that!" He spat, mutinous.

"The boy will be safe, Severus. I assure you."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Even if you could assure Harry's safety, there are other children involved. Can you protect them all?"

"That is where you come in, Piccolo."

Piccolo snorted. "You said we were not allowed to interfere in the tournament! There are three other champions besides Harry Potter, Albus! How can I protect them if I'm not allowed to interfere? Not to mention that the entire student body is exposed to that lunatic every week! I've told you how the Avada Kedavra works, Albus! That stunt Gohan pulled with the spider left the boy less than an inch from instant death! What if Gohan had died?" Piccolo ranted furiously.

Snape became murderous. "What?! You allowed Moody to perform Unforgivables in a class full of impressionable fourth years?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ALBUS?!"

"Severus—"

"Personally, I agree with the Bat," a voice rasped smoothly from the corner.

Piccolo blinked in shock. "What? Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised a brow. "Your hearing must be degenerating, Namek. Pity."

Dumbledore inhaled calmly. "Vegeta, there are thing you simply don't understand—"

"Oh, don't play all omniscent with me, you decrepit old geezer! I'm no coward! But it's one thing to put myself, Piccolo, or even Kakarot's spawn in the line of danger. It's quite another to put Granger or her friends on the front lines! None of them have had the experience in battle to take on subtle or physically strong opponents! Do I need to remind you that Potter and his brats, excluding the **Ruroushan**, are only humans? Idiot! "

"Your concern for Harry and his friends is rather touching, Vegeta, but I hardly—"

"Oh, go roll yourself off a cliff in a wheelchair! Don't you belong in a nursing home or something?" Vegeta said scathingly.

Dumbledore sighed again, appearing weary. "We need to force Voldemort into the open, like we did two years ago—"

"The circumstances were different, Albus," Piccolo said calmly. "Voldemort had a hostage, and we didn't know who she was or where she was. This time, we know for sure that Moody is being held hostage and that he is locked in the trunk in the imposter's room!"

"I assure you that Alastor is—"

"You can assure nothing!" Severus bellowed angrily. "I'm not going to let you hand Potter over to Voldemort—" he hissed painfully, clutching his left arm. "Dammit!" He hissed.

"Severus?"

Snape scowled as he clasped his arm. "I mean it, Albus! I am not going to allow it!"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Very well. I'll contact the Aurors immediately."

* * *

A huge scandal rocked the wizarding world over the next few days. Alastor Moody, the _real _Moody, was found locked inside his own trunk after the imposter was captured and forced to confess with Veritaserum. The revealing of Wormtail and Voldemort's location, along with the fact that Peter Pettigrew was alive stirred the entire country into action. More digging by reporters uncovered that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Bartamius Crouch Sr was sacked from his office and tried for breaking a criminal from Azkaban and using an Unforgivable. Barty Crouch Jr received the kiss, and Wormtail narrowly escaped with his master.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black turned himself after insuring he'd get a fair trial. Under the effects of veritaserum, he denied he ever was a Death Eater, that he killed Muggles, or betrayed the Potters. Sirius Black became a free man.

Because Crouch had confessed to putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry asked the ministry to recind his requirement to partcipate. They refused, insisting that Harry particpate, despite the nefarious plot to use Harry to resurrect Voldemort. Harry angrily huffed as he collapsed into his seat.

"I hate the ministry," he fumed in frustration.

Hermione scowled. "They should have cancelled your name just for the fact that you were underage! The Goblet of Fire contract required that its contestants are of age—" Hermione's eyes slid out of focus.

Harry stared. "What?"

Hermione smirked. "I may have a way to get even with the ministry. It would serve them _right_ for forcing someone who is still legally a child to compete! And because you are such a big target for so many enemies it only makes sense."

"What?"

"For you to come of age."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

Hermione stood. "Come on. We need to see Professor Dumbledore."


	16. Child No More

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Child No More**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Harry! Lady Subaru! What an unexpected pleasure! Come in! Come in!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically with bright sparkling eyes.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Good evening, Ladyship. What can I do for you?"

Hermione glanced over at her friend for a moment. "Well, sir, as you know even after the discovery of the plot, the ministry still refuses to drop him out of the tournament," she began.

The eyes lost some of their twinkle. "Yes, my lady. I'm very well aware."

"And we are aware of the age requirement of competing in the tournament—"

The twinkling returned. "And?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. Harry nodded. "I think it's only fair to be considered of age if the ministry is going to require me to participate in the tournament where the participants are required to be of age."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, his eyes still twinkling. "You do?"

They exchanged glances. "Yes, sir?"

The older man leaned back in his seat with a slightly diminished sparkle, grinning. "I see. And I suppose you want me to help you in this endeavor? To ruse the ministry?"

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. "I…er, that would be great, sir."

The twinkle returned full force. "Don't look so anxious, Harry. I'd be happy to help.

"As it so happens, my boy, your parents appointed me steward of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter before they died. I was in charge of your finances all this time. As such, I've been seeking ways to increase your wealth through investments and such. Here's the contract." The older man handed Harry an older piece of parchment.

Harry perused the document, frowning slightly. "So, they hired you to manage my assets? And this amount is your retainer fee?"

"Indeed, my boy. And I assure you it was very well earned. I've managed to increase your net worth by a factor of fifteen at least. You, my boy, are a very wealthy young man, Mr Potter. Your holdings now currently rivals that of the Malfoys by a fraction."

"How much are we talking about, sir?"

Dumbledore handed him a ledger. "Have a look for yourself, my boy. The top page is charmed to include the most recent numbers."

Harry opened the book cover and stared.

**Potter Estates and Holdings:**  
Total Liquid Assets: 1, 623, 942, 295 Galleons  
Total Value Investments and Holdings: 5, 184, 064, 991 Galleons

The numbers changed constantly, raising or lowering slightly to reflect the market, occasionally a sizable increase hitting the numbers. As he reviewed the changes over the year, Harry realized Dumbledore was right, he had earned his pay. "So, what do we do?"

Dumbledore nodded. "First, we contact an old friend of mine. I believe Ragnok will be able to help us. The simplest way for you to be considered of age, Harry, is for you to be named Lord Potter. That designation automatically grants you legal adult status in the wizarding world. And its completely under the radar unless you tell someone, of course. The goblins are excellent when it comes to being discreet. Would you like to do that tomorrow, my boy?"

"As soon as possible, sir."

"Excellent. I for one cannot tell you how amusing its going to be to address the issues plaguing the ministry. You also realize that the Potter house holds four seats in the Wizengamot?"

Harry grinned. "I do now."

"Yes. And just like Lady Subaru, you may appoint people to those seats if you wish to keep anonymity, or you may sit one seat and appoint to the others."

Harry nodded. "Sir? Will you teach me how to run my House? You know, money stuff and ettiquette?"

"Certainly, my boy. And I could continue my stewardship to your House as well, if it pleases you, in the meantime."

Harry nodded.

"Very well. Ladyship, have you been reviewing the records of Tom's vault?"

"I have. I've found almost twenty families that I wish to give compensation with interest, starting with the Bones, the Prewetts, the Mckinnons, and the Krums. Much of the money in the vault was given to him by Death Eaters or taken from the houses they raided and people they killed. It's blood money. Sir? Since you make such a good steward with Potter house, would you mind extending your services to me as well, until I learn how to do it myself?"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Subaru. You should go now. We're going to be really busy tomorrow. Get a good night's rest."

* * *

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Gohan appeared in Diagon Alley, once again under the invisibility cloak. They made their way to Gringotts.

"Good evening, Catchshackle. I'd like to procure a private conference room, as before," the old man said quietly with a wink.

"Very well. Follow," the goblin said curtly.

Once inside the room, Dumbledore cast the usual enchantments, and the three invisibles made their appearance.

"Thank you for seeing us, Master Catchshackle," Hermione said as soon as she appeared.

"It's my pleasure, Ladyship. What can I do for you?"

Harry shifted nervously. "Actually, Master Catchshackle, it is I who need your assistence."

"I see. Am I to assume that you are here to claim Lordship over the House of Potter?" The goblin inquired shrewdly.

Harry blinked in surprise.

The goblin grinned. "Indeed. We goblins appreciate honor and integrity above all other things. Many wizards are capable of neither, whether toward each other or other races. While we are not above subtlety, we prefer handling matters that reflect our aims and adherance to our code. Because these traits are rarely displayed toward our people by the wizarding lot, we have adopted an old law concerning our interactions with them, eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth. Because of how the ministry has wrongly treated my kind, other kinds, and their own kind, we take pleasure when we are able to repay in _kind._ It would be our pleasure to assist you in your endeavor, young Lord Potter. Will you accept our assistence?"

"I will, and I thank you," Harry replied.

The goblin nodded. "Very well. I shall retrieve the required paperwork." The goblin left for a moment and returned. He passed a parchment and a quill toward Harry. "These documents are required to be signed with Blood Quill."

Harry signed the required papers.

"Good. Now, to bind your magic and to break the Trace, you must accept Lordship of your House. At this time, you may also accept your Lordship name, Harrison James Potter."

Harry raised his wand. "I, Harrison James Potter, accept Lordship of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, the titles and responsibilities obtained therein, so mote it be." A magical aura encompassed his wand and person as Harry's magic bonded, and the Trace broke.

"Very good. As Lord Potter, you have access to all of the vaults of your ancestry, including those of Ignitus Peverell 's descent and Godric Gryffindor. You also have access to the Potter's will and their personal effects. See Griphook to be taken to your vaults. Is there anything else you require of me?"

Hermione nodded. "I have something." She handed him a parchment. "I give you permission to enter my vault and remove the monies and objects contained therein to distribute in the manner mentioned in this parchment. For this service, an amount is listed at the bottom for services rendered, Master Goblin. Is the amount satisfactory?"

The goblin glanced. "It is, Ladyship. If that is all, Lord and Lady, Mr Son and Headmaster, I shall retrieve Lord Potter's ring and bid you all a good day."

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Well, my students, since there is now an adult wizard among you, you may of course, explore Diagon Alley and Muggle London. I believe that you may want to make some purchases related to Unity?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"It's my pleasure, Ladyship. However, as Headmaster of the school, I must request that I see all of you by dinner in the Grand Hall?"

Harry nodded. "Wouldn't miss it, sir."

"Very well. Off you go."

…

Harry slipped the Potter ring onto his middle finger and sought Griphook to visit his vaults. He visited Gryffindor's vault first.

"Oh my gosh, Harry! All of the books!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "You can borrow ten of them for now. Trust Hermione to notice naught but the books."

Hermione quickly picked her selections and shrank them, smiling happily. Harry looked around the various robes, weapons, jewels, and chests.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

Gohan and Hermione sprinted toward the back of the vault. Hermione lifted one of the white shimmery bolts of material. "This material. It seems familiar somehow."

Gohan frowned. "It looks like it could repel some attacks. Maybe we could make some armor from it."

Hermione lifted a few bolts of the shimmery fabric. "May I, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Hermione shrunk the bolts and pocketed them. She eyed the weapons. "These aren't goblin made. But they are almost indestructable," she fingered a strung bow and quiver.

Haary cleared his throat. "We need to gather some gold and get some quality storage trunks. I've heard of trunks with multiple compartments, expansion and lightweight charms and automatic shrinking and enlargement charms. Maybe the main members of Unity should get one."

Gohan grinned. "Not that it's going to be a problem for you, Harry, but that's probably going to be expensive."

Harry nodded. "That's why I thought I could cover the trunks. We should think of things everyone can contribute to Unity. Hermione and I can contribute time and money. "

Gohan smirked. "I have time, money, and some connections. Bulma, for starters."

"We also need to make plans for the unexpected. We need to stock up on stuff for Unity Headquarters."

Harry grabbed a trunk and scooped up a sizable quantity of gold while Hermione cast feather-weight charms on it. Harry shrunk and pocketed it. "You two grab a trunk as well."

The first place they visited was Vibbert's Magical Trunks and Furnishings, where they ordered thirty custom storage half-chests. The trunks were cube-shaped, half of the size of the Hogwarts standard lockers, with four compartments, password or blood ward protection options for each door, expansion charms on each compartment. Harry's, Hermione's, and Gohan's trunks included one compartment expanded to the size of a house. Each "house" included a private master bedroom, an extra bedorrom with bunks, and another room to use as the owner wished. And all of the trunks had a permanent shrinking and enlargement charm specifically keyed to the owner's voice.

"Ah, that will be fifteen thousand galleons total, sir," The shop keeper said cheerily.

Harry gulped as he enlarged his chest. "Wow. That will take a while to count out."

The shopkeeper laughed. "Well, Mr Potter, why don't you just summon the correct amount?"

Harry scratched his head sheepishly. "I really don't know how, sir."

"Would you permit me? I am quite capable, that is, if you will trust me."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. And for one thousand extra if you swear a wizard's oath to not reveal the events of today to anyone."

The man grinned. "That's very generous, lad. I'd be pleased to take a wizard's oath. I, Thomas Allowishes Vibbert, will not reveal, discuss, or mention the events surrounding the transaction between myself, Mr Potter, and his friends that occurred today. So mote it be. _Accio sixteen thousand galleons!_"

"I thank you for your discretion, sir."

Harry visited the Blindless Wizarding Eye Shop to get year-round contacts and glasses with fake lenses. He visited the barber to get his hair slightly lengthened to make it lie a bit flatter. He also visited Madam Malkins to purchase three sets of new robes.

"Will that be it, sir?"

Harry blushed. "No, ma'am. I'd also like undergarments, socks, and if you have them, some footwear."

Madam Malkin nodded. "I'll get retrieve those items for you. Also, might I suggest that you also take a trip to Muggle London? Muggle clothes is very fashionable among the younger generations these days."

"Thank you." Harry paid the woman extra for silence.

The three returned to Gringotts to Gryffindor's vault to examine the books to include inside the library. With Hermione's shrinking spells, she managed to convert the entire library in a quarter hour, bookshelves and all, into Harry's spare room in his trunk.

"You are so brilliant, Hermione," Harry said in awe. Hermione blushed.

The three visited the Peverell's main vault, found more books, and added to Harry's library. They found some interesting staffs that they added to Gohan's collection of weapons, and left for the Potter vault. The Potter vault was rather large in size, but not as big as the Gryffindor vault. It contained gold, jewels, beautiful robes, some weapons, and of course, the library.

"Harry!" Hermione cried while converting the library.

Harry came over and gasped. Hermione had found a series of school trunks with nameplates:

James Harrison Potter  
Lillian Samantha Evans  
Harrison William Potter  
Cordilia Fitzhugh Potter

Harry bit his lip. "We are _so_ taking those."

"I thought you'd say that," Hermione said.

…

"I've never _really_ been to Muggle London before. Not really," Harry said. "Does it really count if you're only there to hold your relatives' shopping bags?"

Hermione and Gohan exchanged glances. "Not really, Harry," Hermione replied. "Er, Harry, not to be meddling or anything, but did your relatives…ever…hurt you?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. They really couldn't hurt me now, anyways."

Hermione bit her lip uncertainly.

"But to answer your question, yes. Uncle Vernon never missed a chance to smack me around or grab a fist full of hair. He never broke anything, I think, but I was never lacking in bruises from him. That is until Vegeta took over," Harry grinned suddenly. "Somehow, I come to appreciate bruises from Vegeta more than Uncle Vernon. At least I earned them. It also meant I was learning something. Besides, the intent behind Vernon's treatment hurt me far worse than his fists. Like I said, it doesn't matter now."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Using the money they converted at Gringott's, Harry, Hermione, and Gohan spent their time purchasing new clothes for themselves, each using their own money. Gohan, used to wearing only gi, purchased only three mix and match outfits in black, white, and blue. Hermione only updated her current wardrobe with a light pink top and a pair of flared light blue jeans with black embroidery designs on the front beside the outside seams.

Harry, who had been reduced to wearing Dudley's cast-offs his entire life, purchased an entire wardrobe. He bought three simple dress shirts in black, white, and emerald green, two polo tops in hunter and blue, and three tee-shirts in black, white, and emerald green. He bought five pairs of carpenter jeans in various khaki, denim, and one black. He bought a suit in black and green.

At the jewelers, Harry, Hermione, and Gohan bought matching silver earcuffs. Harry bought a silver chain to hang his Lord Potter ring; he had removed it at the shops to keep his secret. Each bought some Christmas presents, and Hermione noticed Gohan acting strangely. Knowing that it probably had something to do with him buying presents and trying to keep them hidden, she smirked as the three located the nearest washroom to shrink their purchases.

The final place they visited Hermione's idea: the nearest fabric store. Hermione bought multiple bolts of various fabrics; she was as adept with a sewing machine as she was at fighting. Harry found some materials he liked and asked Hermione to make him some headbands. Shrinking their lastest purchases, the three returned to Diagon Alley, Harry Potter being nearly unrecogizable in his new attire. They ate a quiet lunch at Leaky Cauldron, visited Fortesque's, and made their way to Flourish and Blott's for their final stop to add to their library. They picked up various titles to extend their class knowledge, including books on wizarding etiquette, mind magics, nonverbal and wandless magic.

Using Instant Transmission, the three appeared on Hogwarts ground in the kitchens, knowing the elves would keep quiet regarding 'Ladyship.'

They made their way to the Chamber of Secrets and entered the living quarters, into the area that was reserved for the people only Hermione and Harry allowed: Hermione, Harry, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Dumbledore, so far. Harry set up the founders' library in one of the empty rooms while the others organized their trunks and readied their possessions in their multiple trunk compartments.

They each decided not to tell the others about their 'house' compartment.

…

"My, my, my! What have we here? Looks like Potty, Monkey, and Mudblood went on a little shopping spree," Malfoy said, grinning as he approached them at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione raised a brow as she turned to face the annoying ferret. "Is there anything you actually _needed_, Malfoy, or did you only want to come over here to insult us?"

"A Malfoy hardly needs a reason to—"

Harry cut him off. "To insult us, then. Wasted trip. Get lost, ferret boy."

Malfoy smirked. "I don't recall inviting _you_ into this conversation, Potter! I was addressing the Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy? Hmm? If you're digging for information, you're just wasting your time. Unlike _some_, _my_ friends are trustworthy."

Malfoy's smirk fell slightly. "And unlike _some_, _you_ have a choice in the matter. Granger. Monkey. Potter." He nodded at each and strode away as the three stared.

"_That_ was weird," Harry said.

* * *

"Sir?" Colin Creevey solicited enthusiastically to the dour potions master.

"Mr Creevey, I am in the middle of a potions class," Snape spat in agitation, causing the boy to shink away.

"Mr Bagman wants Harry Potter upstairs. The _Daily Prophet_—" The child continued cautiously.

Snape's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Bugger," Harry said quietly to his friends.

"Very well. Potter, leave your books—" Snape instructed, smirking at Harry's poison antidote.

"But sir, Mr Bagman said there would be photographs—" Creevey stammered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting, Creevey. Potter! Take your things, and get out of my sight! Mr Son, accompany Potter, if you would. Wouldn't want Gryffindor's _Golden Boy_ to get lost now, would we?"

Harry glared as he stood. Before he completely closed the door he muttered, "Is it too late to ask Snape if I can test the potion now? With any luck, I'll die before I have to see those _vultures._" The door slammed shut, cutting off a rather amused snort from inside.

…

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Let go of Harry. Now," he said firmly, staring down a woman with jeweled glasses and long, red fingernails.

Rita Skeeter's grin faltered slightly. "I don't believe _you_ were invited to the wand weighing ceremony, young man. Why don't you toddle back to class, hmm?"

Gohan stood firm. "It is my job to protect this school…and its students. Not only is Harry Potter a student, but he is also my friend. I'm not about to let him be dragged off alone with someone I don't know…or _trust._"

The woman smiled unpleasantly. "What is your name?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The incident with Moody had put him on edge around people whom his instincts believed to be untrustworthy. "Why?"

Skeeter grinned magnanimously. "I'm writing an article on the Wand-Weighing Ceremony. Including you might add a little interest to my piece."

Gohan turned his back on her and strode away. Skeeter reached for Harry. Harry pulled his arm away.

"Oh, come now, Harry. Don't be that way. Obviously your friend decided it was a waste of his time."

Harry frowned. "Actually, Gohan left because he trusts my abilities in handling the likes of you. See, if you think you can bully me into another room just because I'm a "child," you underestimate me. I've learned by now to trust in Gohan's instincts…as well as my own. Good day, madam." Harry spun and joined Gohan.

"Nicely handled, Potter," Legolas smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not over. That woman has a rather vindictive streak. I don't think I'm going to like Rita Skeeter's article."

Gohan absently watched as Olivander examined the competitors' wands. Soon, the ceremony was finished.

"Oh, wait, Harry! What about the pictures?" Bagman gestured toward the camera man and Rita Skeeter.

Harry smiled sweetly. "Oh, I trust you can make do without _me_, sir. After all, I'm not all _that_ extraordinary. I'm just a _child_. Surely you don't want an annoying little brat pestering all of the _adults_. Good day." With that, Harry and Gohan left.

…

"So…sir. You were going to poison me, before we were so _rudely _interrupted," Harry said dismissively to intense obsidian tunnels.

One brow rose. "And _precious_ Potter's photo shoot?"

Harry smirked. "I skived. They'll get over it, I'm sure. Besides, I'd much rather be poisoned by you than to put up with that foolishness."

Snape smirked. "I never had you pegged as suicidal, Potter."

"Don't you trust my antidote, sir?" Harry asked innocently.

Snape snorted as he handed Harry the vial. Harry downed the icy substance in one gulp.

…

Harry Potter sat with his friends at dinner with a grin. Winking cheekily at a sour potions master, he turned to Hermione and Gohan.

"So, when are we going to _vaboo hanroski keshacha_?" Harry asked carefully, referring to spending time working on the first task. Ron, who was still not talking to Harry, lowered his fork and stared.

Hermione nodded. "Rabloo ubroski tay gental."

Harry nodded at her as Gohan grinned at his friend. Harry was beginning to pick up Namekian words and phrases. Gohan spoke carefully for Harry's benefit. _**"((I spoke with Icarus yesterday. He said he smelled some other dragons in the area. He crept over to them using his chameleon abilities and questioned them. They were in cages and everything. They were females. They said they were caught from the reserve and shipped over here with their eggs. I think they are going to be used in the first task. Laying and setting females are especially aggressive.))"**_

Harry frowned thoughtfully. **_"((Gohan, when you speak with Icarus,)) _**what language do you use?"

"_**((Well, I use my mind. I also speak some of their language. It's rather similar to snake-speak—"**_

Harry blinked. "Parseltongue?" He inquired, ignoring the gasp from the wayward Weasley.

Gohan shrugged. _**"((It's similar, but the mechanics vary slightly. I mostly use imagery. You know, kind of like when we use projection fighting when we have no room to train?))"**_

Harry nodded, deeply in thought.

……….

The three met in the ZU (Chamber of the Four) to work out a strategy. Gohan chuckled softly as Hermione and Harry paced on opposite sides of the hovering Saiyan.

Hermione spoke first. "So, you're going to be facing a dragon. Most likely it won't be to fight the dragon. I mean, the reserve wouldn't possibly agree to that, _would _they? They are all females, _and _they were brought with their clutch. Since I know it's illegal for anyone outside of dragon handlers, reserve keepers, and apprentices to handle dragon eggs—but I'm quite positive you will be retrieving _something_. Oh, this is so _stupid_! I imagine whatever it is is even in the dragon's nest! Fools! Not only endangering students but the dragon eggs as well!"

Gohan sputtered. "Oh no! What if the mothers accidently trample their eggs?!"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe we should tell the others. It's not fair that I have the advantage of knowing the task before everyone else." Harry's eyes widened. "Hey! Gohan! Do you think I'll be able to talk to the dragon? Maybe I can persuade her that I don't want to harm her eggs."

Hermione bit her lip. "Try it on Icarus. Then you will know if it works. It might also be a good idea to get a book about dragon handlers. Perhaps you could learn something from it. But we need a backup plan, just in case it's unsuccessful.

Harry nodded.

Gohan lowered himself to the floor. "You should at least learn the summoning spell, Harry. Maybe you could summon the item. If not, you could summon your broomstick."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're brilliant, Gohan! You're right! I wonder if any of the other champions would even think of that: summoning whatever it is. It's so simple, yet so brilliant. I imagine the crowd will be disappointed by the lack in show though," Harry noted, his grin widening. "I'll definitely do it, if I can manage it." Any opportunity he had in spurning his fame was an opportunity worth taking.


	17. Disappointments

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyama. I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Disappointments**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Harry snarled as he tore the _Daily Prophet_ to shreds.

Gohan frowned as he read his copy. "I was right about her. What a horrid woman!" He tossed the rolled paper onto the table in contempt. The headline read: _Potter Snubs Prophet...Is Potter Bi?_ "We need to do something about the _Prophet_," Gohan mused. "Aren't they in with the Ministry?"

Harry scoffed. "I imagine Fudge is still mad about the entire Sirius Black thing, despite the fact that Sirius was found innocent! I reckon Fudge doesn't like it when the Ministry gets it wrong."

Harry wasn't the only one angry with the _Prophet_. Hermione slammed her copy to the table. "The nerve of her! Saying that I'm Harry's _girlfriend_!"

Harry grinned slyly. "As if 'Goton Sun' would share."

"Hey!" Gohan growled as Harry chuckled at the blushing teens. Then, Gohan scowled. "You got off easy, Hermione. She also wrote that _I'm _Harry's boyfriend, even if she didn't get my name right." Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.

Hermione smirked in mischief. "Well, I'm sure that _I_ wouldn't share, in case the two of you were interested in giving it a go."

Harry choked on his drink in shock as Hermione and Gohan laughed at the turned tables.

…

The three endured constant teasing due to Skeeter's article. Ron remained as stubborn as ever and shot the three venomous glares as they made their way to their respective classes. Malfoy was nothing short of ecstatic.

"Potter, I had no idea you had a thing for Son, but I can't say I'm surprised. So, what's it like to shag an ape?" Hermione and Gohan had to bodily haul Harry away from Malfoy and his cackling goons.

"Ignore it, Harry. Just ignore it," Hermione intoned for the umteenth time that week.

Outside of Unity training and recruits, which now included Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Cedric Diggory, the three spent large amounts of time under a shade tree near the Black Lake, Harry practicing summoning charms with Gohan, and Hermione exploring the book with strange symbols that Dumbledore had given her.

Harry accidently summoned Gohan, causing the half-Saiyan to knock him over and land on top. Gohan laughed hysterically as Harry shoved him off.

"Shut it, Gohan!"

Hermione gasped suddenly. "Hey guys, look at this!" Hermione held the book in the air, reveiling a large, scripted M-shaped symbol.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, isn't that the symbol that Cell and Frieza had on their foreheads at the Quidditch World Cup?"

Hermione's face bore a disgusted look. "Yes. And this book, I must say, is the vilest thing I've ever read."

Gohan studied the strange glyphs on the page. "You can read that?"

Hermione nodded. "It's in Roush. Which is odd, considering the owner of this diary wasn't Ruroushan at all."

Harry and Gohan exchanged blank stares. Hermione sighed. "I guess I haven't told you. I've been reading the books Dumbledore gave me. So far he's given me two more, both in Roush. One was written by Merlin, in fact.

"It seems that a group of Ruroushan landed on Earth during Merlin's time. The Ruroushin were a people that were 'displaced' from their planet by an evil wizard bent on ruling the universe. This wizard, Bibidi, employed many evil tactics to take over entire galaxies. The Ruroushan were a race of peaceful wanderers that, like the Nameks, studied martial arts and magic for the interdisciplinary merits of the mind, body, and spirit. Once Bibidi discovered he couldn't intimidate the powerful Ruroushan by threats, coersion, or bribery, he released his last resort."

Harry frowned. "Last resort?"

Hermione nodded. "This horrible creature, very powerful and purely evil. A power so immense that, according to the diary of Bibidi, that the thing once defeated and consumed three of the supreme kais of the universe."

"Supreme kai. Are they like King Kai?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. As you know, King Kai is guardian, protector, and ruler of the north quadrant of our galaxy. Grand Kai is the guardian, protector, and ruler of all four quadrants of this galaxy. Supreme Kai rules and protects one quadrant of the universe. Ultimate Kai is guardian of the entire universe."

Gohan gaped. "So this monster is stronger than the supreme kai?"

Hermione worried her lip. "According to Bibidi, it is stronger than the Ultra Kai."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped loudly.

Hermione continued. "Almost a thousand years ago, Bibidi released this monster on Planet Rurousha. It decimated the population before turning on its master. Only a fraction of the populace escaped before the planet exploded, but not before the evil wizard's son escaped with the creature's larval pod. The only saving grace was that one of the Ruroushan stole the diary of Bibidi and with it, the instructions for reviving Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu," Gohan muttered quietly. Gohan's gaze snapped up. "That's why they wanted you. They thought you had the book."

"Not only that. Part of the awakening ritual includes feeding the pod raw energy. They would have used me to feed Buu's ball. After me, they would track down the world's most powerful fighters to feed it. It would be really bad if this book got into the wrong hands. Not only does it contain the instructions for Buu's rite, but also describes how to spawn Inferi by recalling souls damned to HFIL, restoring their ki but removing almost all of the Inferius' free will. It also describes an exceptionally powerful Imperius Spell that can be used on any who struggles with greed or selfish intent."

Gohan cocked his head. "Why don't you destroy it?"

Hermione sighed. "I've tried almost everything. I've burned it, stabbed it, tried to rip it, blasted it with ki, even got Professor Snape to use Avada Kedavra on it. I even tried to stab it with a basilisk fang like Harry did Tom Riddle's diary. This book is heavily warded by spells that haven't been used in a millenia by a wizard not even from this planet."

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Do you know what happened when the Ruroushan came here?"

"Yes. Merlin recorded everything. He came across the Ruroushan first. The wizard's son Babidi—"

Harry snorted. "Very original—"

Hermione silenced him with a glare. "—followed them to the planet. Babadi attempted to revive Majin Buu, but without the diary he was at a disadvantage. Merlin and the Ruroushan drove Babadi from this world, forcing him to abandon Buu's ball on the planet. Buu's ball proved as indestructable as this wretched book, so they hid the ball deep in the Earth, the location only revealed in the stories that Merlin chronicled. With Babidi gone, Merlin and the Ruroushan exchanged knowledge. They taught Merlin Roush and Ruroush magic, and he taught them Earth's magic. In the end, the Ruroushan departed from Earth, all save one. My ancestor. The strongest.

"She was the one who managed to steal Babadi's diary. She tried convincing the others to take the book, so that book and ball would be separated, making it that much harder to perform the ritual. But the others were fearful. It was why they left the planet in the first place."

Gohan frowned. "So the guys that were after you have something to do with the original wizard Babadi."

"Going by Bibidi's journal, I'd say Babadi himself is behind it."

Harry scowled. "But Hermione, Babidi lived a thousand years ago."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "And his kind tend to live for tens of millenia. Babidi was young. It was one of the reasons Bibidi kept a diary. In case something happened to him, his son could continue his work."

The two boy's eyes widened in horror. Gohan shook his head. "That's stupid. Why would anyone revive a monster that would turn on its master."

"Arrogance. Perhaps Babidi believes his father was weak in some way that made him more vulnerable."

Harry smirked suddenly. "Finally!"

Hermione raised a brow. "What?"

"Someone who can understand what I'm going through, well, without the fame part. It's like you've got your own personal Voldemort now. Remember what you said on the train at the beginning of third year? 'I have yet to face _my_ Cell.' Now I have _two_ friends that understand me."

Hermione shook her head, smiling, while Gohan scratched his head in confusion. Hermione's smile slid from her face, a thoughtful frown replacing it. "Goku know something about this. He's on friendly terms with both King Kai and Grand Kai. He seemed rather encouraging that we enter the tournament this summer. Which reminds me, do you think we should go as us, or in disguises?"

Harry stroked his lower lip, frowning. "I don't want anyone knowing my abilities yet. I'll take a disguise, just in case anyone at school are muggle-raised and watch the telly. I'm sure the Dursleys would watch an event like that. Dudley loves fighting."

Gohan stood. "Who do I go as? I haven't reached my growth spurt yet. Surely the Muggles will recognize me as the 'delivery boy.' Maybe I can convince Dad and Vegeta not to go Super."

Hermione brightened. "Oh, wow. Maybe I'll have a fifth of a chance if you can convince Vegeta not to go Super."

Gohan shook his head. "You know, Hermione, if you stepped up training to my recommendations, you'd surpass Vegeta by the end of this year."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, because having Vegeta royally pissed at me for beating him is _exactly_ what I need in my life to make things spicy in my 'oh so boring' life," Hermione retorted sarcastically, causing Harry to laugh.

* * *

"Legolas," Harry said as he approached the Slytherin table. After Hagrid had shown Madam Maxime(Harry Potter via Invisibility Cloak) the dragons, Harry couldn't put off informing the only champion that didn't know the first task. "May I have a word?"

"Trying to hex the competition, Potter?" Montesque sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

Legolas smirked as he stood. "Certainly, Potter." Once out of earshot, Legolas flicked his wand and muttered. Harry regarded him quizzically. "Privacy ward. You can speak freely now."

Harry nodded. "The first task is dragons. They've got one for each of us."

Legolas paled. "Dragons? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "I've already got a plan. If you need help with anything—"

"Why, Potter, I never pegged you as a cheater," Legolas smirked.

Harry smirked. "What are _they_ going to do? Disqualify me? What a _horrible_ thing for them: to give me exactly what I want as punishment! I'm offering the same to the other competitors, anyways. Ideas to get around the dragons."

The Slytherin laughed. "You would have made a great Slytherin…or a Hufflepuff. It's really hard to tell which house you'd fit into more, Potter."

"If you want ideas, I'm setting up a study group in the library. You'll know whether or not Krum and Delacour are interested if they turn up."

"Sounds like a plan, Potter. I'll be there, if for nothing else than the entertainment worth."

Harry chuckled and clapped the young man on the shoulder as he walked away.

…

The group that met in the library comprised of Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Legolas, and surprisingly, Viktor Krum. Hermione reiterated her belief that the task involved retrieving something from the dragon's nest.

"You said that you vould discuss ideas to get vatever it vas."

Harry nodded. "I said I'd give ideas, hoping that you would do the same. Since I don't even want to compete, I feel no remorse in helping or getting help from other champions. I'd like to be the first to submit the idea to summoning a broomstick."

Krum blinked in surprise. "It surprises me you vould be the first to suggest it. Not even Karkaroff thought of that von. He vants me to strike it vith Conjunctus Curse."

Harry shrugged. "Well, that's my idea…well, one of them. How about you, Legolas? Got one to name?"

Legolas smirked. "I have several, but because you're being so generous by naming one, I shall, as well. I'm quite talented with Transfiguration. I'll just transfigure my dragon into a smaller lizard. I've worked with larger animals before. It shouldn't be a problem…for _me_."

Harry snorted. "Some help _you_ are."

"I assure you, Potter, I'm every bit as Slytherin as you are. I know you're holding one idea back."

Harry returned the smirk. "Yes, but my other idea isn't all that spectacular. Rather anticlimactic, actually. The crowd, in fact, is going to hate me."

Legolas frowned for a moment. Suddenly, he burst into peals of laughter. "Merlin! You're going to try to summon the item, aren't you?"

Krum stared in shock as Harry's grin widened. "It vouldn't be that simple, vould it?"

Legolas smirked. "Mind if I copy you?"

Harry shrugged. "You can if you want. Just make sure if you do that your turn comes before mine, so they can't accuse you of copying me. I really don't care if they accuse me. I shouldn't be competing in the stupid thing to begin with."

Suddenly, Krum grinned evilly. "I have an idea. Vat if ve all summoned the item. Then since ve all copied, novon vould get punished unless ve all get punished. Ve could do it in formal protest of British Ministry's handling of Harry Potter in the tournament."

Legolas gave a rather Malfoy-ish sneer. "That's a rather interesting idea, Viktor. But how do we get Delacour to do the same?"

Hermione nodded. "We could always stage a conversation: Harry, Gohan, and I. We could mention Harry's plan in passing near Fleur, and mention offhandedly about the fact that as long as Harry does it first and no one else does, then he wouldn't get accuse of copying—"

Harry interrupted. "Hermione, I just said I don't care—"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "But Fleur doesn't know that, does she?"

Harry grinned.

* * *

**THE FIRST TASK**

Gohan laughed hysterically, the only distinguishable sound heard, besides Hermione's chortles, in the mini-colluseum, as one scene unfolded repeatedly, one for each of the champions. Each champion entered the arena, attempted to summon the golden egg, cast _Finite Incantantem_, them successfully Accioed the egg. Harry's attempt took the longest as he communicated his intentions to the frienzied mother to ensure himself a safe retreat with the false egg. Because he took the longest, Harry Potter placed in third place, but only because he had the nerve to walk over and pat the dragon's head, the dragon roaring in laughter at their arrangement, but nobody but Gohan, Harry, and Hermione understood the dragon's violent rumblings.

…

Fleur Delacour stomped over toward the three boys. "You tricked me! You planned to do sat ze entire time!"

Harry grinned maliciously. "Yes. But it was worth it. It served them _all _right, forcing me to compete at the risk of my own life, when it has been proven that I didn't even _enter_ the ruddy thing! Then, they expect to sit back and enjoy the show without getting their comeuppance? _They_ can't do anything to us. They _already _broke the rules of the tournament when they insisted that I compete! This entire thing is a farce!

"You know what I'm going to do? I'm just going to do the bare minimum required to be considered competing. They aren't going to get a free show from Harry James Potter, _that's _for sure! Besides, I think you learned a very valuable lesson here, Fleur. Eavesdropping is rude, you know," Harry finished with a rather sober expression on his face, which led his fellow male champions to burst into laughter. Huffing angrily, Fleur Delacour stomped away with a prissy air.

Hermione engulfed him in a hug. "That was brilliant, Harry! The entire crowd was speechless! They were expecting something far more spectacular and grandiose! Gohan and I were reduced to tears from laughing so hard! The looks on everyone's faces!"

Harry sighed dramatically. "Yes. I know I'm _great._" Hermione scowled and mock-punched him in the arm.

Igor Karkaroff was furious. "Viktor! What the _hell_ was that?!"

Krum shrugged. "Vhy should ve vork hard vhen novon is going by the rules, anyvays? This entire tournament is a big joke, von that isn't very funny at all. I vill try to vin this vith minimum effort as possible, especially since the glory and honor the tournament vas supposed to represent vas destroyed the instant they refused to eject Potter." The surly Bulgarian slammed his mouth closed with a loud click as everyone stared at the normally quiet seeker.

"I agree," Harry said quietly as the adults stared between the two seekers in disbelief. "Don't expect a spectacular show from me, because like I said, I don't even want to _be_ here."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What a rather interesting development, wouldn't you say, Ludo?"

Bagman, who had tried to offer Harry help before the tournament, scowled slightly from being deprived of his entertainment for the day. "Well, the champions had better get cracking on those eggs, because the next task won't be as easy as using a summoning charm. I'll personally ensure that."

Harry, Legolas, and Viktor exchanged mischievous glances, looking forward to trying to find a loophole in the obvious challenge in Bagman's voice.

…

Harry Potter was attacked by two identical red-heads just outside the portrait. "That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Fred exclaimed in adoration.

"You shocked everyone—"

"—speechless. Everyone expected you to do something spectacular—"

"—and you did. You pranked the tournament, the Ministry—"

"—the judges…a joke worthy—"

"—of the Marauders."

"We salute you, Harry Potter!" The twins chorused in unison, grinning identically.

Harry chucked. "Thanks. Hermione and Gohan helped. Have you seen Ron?"

Fred snorted. "Git. He stomped from the arena as soon as he saw what you did. It will be sure to make the front page of the _Prophet_, it will. That was totally epic!"

Ron exited the portrait, red-faced. "I can't believe it! You do the simplest thing, something that the other champions did as well, and everyone still sees you as the big hero," he spat bitterly. "Better go inside, _Potter_. Your fan club is throwing you a party."

Harry growled in exasperation. "What _is _your _deal,_ Ron? It's already been proven I didn't enter the tournament! And I don't want the kind of fame that everyone is shoving down my thr—ugh! _Who_ wants to be remembered as the boy-whose-parents-died-trying-to-save-him? Because if I had _my_ way, I'd much rather have my mum and dad than these stupid idiots fawning over an _idea_. An _idea_! Because they _really_ don't see me as a person!" Harry yelled hotly and spat the password at the Fat Lady, bellowing "LEAVE ME ALONE!" at the partying crowd.

Gohan and Hermione, who had witnessed the entire scene, glared at him. Hermione shook her head angrily. "Nice _going_, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron's ears turned red. "Just because you fancy the Boy-Who-Lived—"

Hermione scoffed. "_When_ are you going to _grow up_?!" She snarled angrily and stalked into the common room.

"What are _you_ staring at, _Son_?" Ron snapped.

Gohan shook his head. "You've hurt Harry," he said simply. "Really badly. Friends aren't supposed to act like that."

"Well, it's a good thing Potter has _you_ to replace me," Ron spat.

Gohan growled angrily. "Are you _really_ that stupid? He may not show it, but this petty quarrel is tearing Harry to pieces! He's just too proud to admit how terribly you've wounded him! Don't you want to be friends with Harry anymore?"

Ron sniffed. "Not really."

His patience waning, Gohan bared his teeth. "Fine, jerk! You may not be Harry's friend, but I _am_. And _I_ don't take kindly to people hurting my friends. So if that's the best you can do, then don't bother even talking to him UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" In sharp contrast, Gohan growled the password softly, and the portrait gave him entrance, leaving a dumbstruck Weasley alone with his thoughts.

…

The next couple of weeks, signaling the end of term passed in a haze. Harry and Hermione were busy learning the ropes of Lordship and Ladyship duties, business, and politics from Dumbledore, Gohan had his hands full training prospective Unity members, while Ron Weasley skulked over the situation between himself and Harry. Malfoy, the younger was rather subdued whilst the elder Malfoy son continued his training in Unity, forgetting the second task for the moment.

Legolas Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode became the first non-Gryffindor Unity members, earning the required five votes to gain the seats. After they swore the various oaths, including wizarding oaths not to reveal the location of the Chamber of the Four, Hermione brought them inside the chamber, telling its history and giving them the password to enter on their own. Unity held a celebratory meeting to discuss events, minus one Ron Weasley.

"Right, then," Hermione said, slipping into a rather informal tone. "Harry has consented to allow me to tell you. Because the Ministry forced an underage wizard to compete in the tournament, Harry applied to become emancipated. He's legally an adult now. No one needs to know this yet, but I thought it would be easier to explain the changes taking place. Harry thinks, and I agree with him, that Voldemort—" the newest members flinched at the name, "—won't concede after his latest setback. He's never been known to give up before. Therefore, it becomes necessary to take actions to ensure that we will be ready, should the need arise."

Gohan stood and opened a box that contained simple silver and gold rings as Hermione gestured toward the table. "As members of Unity, we need to learn to be flexible, to maintain anonymity, and most importantly, to stand together. Those of you who were already members of Unity wear the communicators spelled with Notice-Me-Not charms and the locket charms with port-key capabilities. In addition, all good-standing members are going to receive one of these silver rings. These silver rings identify one Unity member to another, the gold rings will identify Z-fighters or those sympathetic to Unity's cause. Rest assured that only those that wear these rings can see the rings on another person.

"These rings do everything the lockets did…and more. If you are in trouble, all you need say or whisper is 'I'm in danger' and all of the rings will note the person in trouble and will serve to portkey you to your endangered friend if you say, 'Take me there.' The ring will automatically activate and portkey you here if you fall unconscious. These rings will also glow and give you the time to the next Unity meeting . The ring also has a portkey function that will allow you to portkey here anytime you say the words 'Unity Hope.'"

Gohan continued. "The second item you will be receiving will be these four-compartment trunks—"

"Wicked," the twins intoned.

Gohan chuckled. "The actual size of the trunk is half that of the suggested Hogwarts standard footlocker. The space of the first compartment holds as much as the standard Hogwarts trunk. The second and third holds four times as much, and the fourth is the equivalent to a twelve foot by twelve foot room. Each compartment may be warded in the way that you desire, blood, voice-recognition, key, or password protected. Each are charmed to shrink or restore to original size by touch and verbal command. They are water proof, fire proof, and curse proof. Now, come forward and collect your things in an orderly fashion."

When everyone had gotten their trunks and rings, Gohan continued. "Place your silver or gold band on your right thumb." When everyone had done so, Gohan continued. "This concludes the meeting, unless there are any questions."

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes, Videl?"

"Hermione said that the rings would reveal dates and names and such. How can they do that when the bands have this lily motif?"

Hermione nodded. "It's quite simple. The ring will glow and the lilies will fade as the message appears. It will cool and glow white for a meeting. If a person is in danger, the ring will glow red, and it will feel hot. Any more questions?"

"Why lilies?" A familiar silky voice inquired quietly, causing a few students to flinch.

"The lilies were Harry's idea, Professor," Hermione said uncomfortably. "You may want to ask him that, if you're interested." The dour professor frowned thoughtfully at his golden band.

As the meeting dispursed, another shadow on the opposite end of the room swept across the room. "Who invited Snivellus?" Sirius Black demanded.

Snape shot a venomous glare across the room. "I imagine the same idiots who invited the mangy flea-bitten _cur_."

"I invited him," a soft tenor replied. Both Black's and Snape's eyes widened at this declaration: Black's in disbelief toward his godson, Snape's in shock at the bold-faced lie. _Gohan _had invited him.

"What? Harry—" Sirius stammered.

Harry shrugged. "I invited him. Snape, er, Professor Snape is very talented and hates the prejudices that have plagued his house for centuries. He has agreed to assist Unity in her endeavors. It was put to a vote last week."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the half-Saiyan, who scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I think I may have left that part out."

"You _think_?" Snape asked sardonically, smirking in triumph at the dog animagus.

"Fine, but if he tries anything—" Sirius was cut off by Harry.

"Unity. Our _name_ is Unity. Our aims are tolerance, acceptance, and fighting for what is right. We cannot waste valuble time and energy on pointless feuds. Should Voldemort return, or any other Dark Wizard for that matter, we need all the help we can get. Sirius, that term you used for Sna—Professor Snape, I don't want to hear it again," Harry glared firmly at his godfather. Sirius stared at Harry in disbelief.

Severus stared at Harry as though he had never seen him before.


	18. Yule News and Olds

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Yule News...and Olds**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Gohan spent their free time on training, Unity projects, and increasing their wealth. Bulma had been very generous and had given Gohan a fair sum of money, so he was learning about wizarding finances, as well. Their returns were increasing at a steady rate, so much, in fact that Bulma decided to allow Gohan to invest on her behalf, as well.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore? How much would you say that the _Daily Profit _brings in?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "The _Prophet_ is the largest read wizarding article in Britain, the fourth most widely read in the world. Is there any reason for your question, Lady Subaru?"

Hermione frowned. "The _Daily Prophet_ seems to be a highly biased paper. Who is the main share-holder in the company?"

"Lucius Malfoy owns the most in the _Prophet_. Twenty-eight percent. The rest of the shares are scattered amongst various ministry officials."

Hermione frowned. "Would it be possible for the three of us to purchase the various shares and usurp Malfoy's authority?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I have heard talk about various shareholders being disillusioned with the _Prophet _before. They only retain their holdings to keep Malfoy from buying them up. Perhaps if I let the word around that someone with better intent was interested, they'd be more willing to part their shares, especially if different parties were involved."

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I should be in charge of this project. I don't have any fiscal responsibility as of yet. The two of you can buy shares and sell them to me, and I can buy shares. We'll turn the paper into a completely independent, unbiased, informative news provider. Maybe we'll even be able to expand our horizons and print magazines and books."

"That's a good idea," Harry said thoughtfully. "The more the public is informed, the better. And with our combined seats in the Wizengamot, we can pass laws to ensure freedom of press."

"We can also offer classes on journalism to the editor committee. They, in turn, can teach the others so we can save money on Muggle college instruction. All writing will be approved by the committee so that biased materials won't make their way into the publication," Hermione said happily, her eyes sparkling with unmasked excitement. "Come to think of it, the wizarding world seems to be completely lacking in critical thinking skills, perhaps a few well-placed muggle bookstores would be very helpful. College-level texts, the classics, maybe we can open an institution dedicated to the higher learning of wizards!"

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, but don't we need to get started first? We were talking about the _Daily Prophet_."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. I knew that."

…

A series of owls were swooping down on the three over the next couple of weeks. Since the three were constantly receiving owls throughout the year, no one deemed it suspicious. By the end of term, Gohan officially owned the publication. Legolas Malfoy owned twenty percent himself, due to the fact that his father forgot to remove the shares from Legolas when he disowned him. Legolas agreed to support the trio in their endeavor to change wizarding publications for the better. Lucius Malfoy, hearing that another wizard had secretly purchased the majority of the wayward shares, backed out gracefully and sold his shares to Amelia Bones, Unity sympathizer, who in turn, sold them to Gohan.

Gohan implemented the plan immediately, going through the departments and reworking the entire infrastructure of the company. Rita Skeeter was placed on probation and sentenced to a muggle journalism school. One of the first classes she would take would be on journalistic integrity.

* * *

One week after the Yule Ball was announced, Gohan approached Hermione, blushing. "Hermione? Would you give me the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. Viktor Krum asked me two weeks ago, and I said yes. I told him that I would go with him as a friend, and he agreed. He said he had to have a date because he was a champion, and he didn't want to take any of the other silly girls that were following him around. I'm really sorry, Gohan!"

Gohan winced in disappointment. Finally, he gave a small smile. "That's okay. I guess I'll just go alone. Save me a dance?"

Hermione smiled her relief. "Of course. But are you sure you want to go alone? I'm sure I can find somebody—"

Gohan waved her off. "That's okay. I really don't want to go with anyone else. Besides, it's just a dance."

Hermione hugged him. "Gohan, you are such a great friend."

Gohan chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Oh and Gohan? If anybody asks, don't tell them who I'm going with."

Gohan smirked and nodded.

…

Gohan had heard the entire exchange between Hermione and Ron concerning Hermione's date. Ron glared viciously at Gohan and asked him if he knew who was taking Hermione to the ball. Gohan sighed.

"Yes, I do."

Ron frowned. "Well? Who is it?"

Gohan shrugged. "Sorry, but if Hermione didn't want to tell you, I don't think I should."

Ron gritted his teeth. "It better not be you!"

Gohan raised a brow. "It's not. But I _did_ ask her. Personally, I don't see the problem with it."

"The problem is that _Weasel's_ jealous, Son," Draco Malfoy drawled with a smirk. "He wants the Mudblood for himself."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron said loudly.

Malfoy's smirk grew. "I'd watch what you say to me, Weasel. Being in Potty's doghouse might bode ill for you. Who's to say that anyone will come to your aid if an _unfortunate_ incident occurs?"

Ron, whose face was becoming red in an increasingly alarming rate, stood quickly, and whipped out his wand. One loud bang later had Ron lying in the floor, belching slugs, this time from the tip of _Malfoy's_ wand. Malfoy and his cronies laughed while Gohan watched with a stony expression. Completely enraged, Ron charged Malfoy. Before Ron's fist connected the platinum-blonde's nose, he was grabbed from behind.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RONALD WEASLEY?!" Hermione screeched.

Ron blinked stupidly in shock. "He insulted you," Ron stammered.

Hermione scoffed. "And you think that's a crime punishable by death? Do you have ANY idea what would have happened if you had struck Malfoy WITH THAT AMOUNT OF FORCE?!"

Ron snorted. "_You're_ one to talk. You struck Malfoy last year."

Hermione growled in frustration. "I restrained myself, Ronald. A _lot_. You went at him at full force, you irresponsible _prat_! It doesn't matter what he said about me!"

Ron glared hatefully. "Either way, your _father_ would have approved," he spat darkly as a few slugs fell from his lips. (Under Fidelius, anyone can mention Hermione's father, and anyone can mention Voldemort, they just cannot say that Voldemort is Hermione's father. That is the secret.) Gohan and Harry gasped. Ron had said it loud enough that some from the other tables had heard it.

Hermione's eyes darted fearfully at the Slytherins. Malfoy noticed the look. She gritted her teeth as she glowered at the red-head, her eyes filling. "You…I…" She stormed from the hall.

Fred and George exchanged identical sneers. "We need to have _words_, brother." They hauled a paling, trembling Ron to his feet and dragged him from the hall. Gohan slammed his fork to his plate with a clatter to find his friend.

As he strode across the hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…Son. Are you alright? You know I didn't mean that tripe about Granger, right? I was just goading the Weasel."

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy. I need to find Hermione," Gohan murmured absently.

"Why did the mention about her father make her so upset? He's a muggle, right?"

"Never mind, Malfoy," Gohan said wearily.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Gohan stopped, forgetting his quest for a moment. "I do. I love everything about her. Her intelligence, her strength, the way her curls bounce when she moves. She smells like earth and wild cherry blossoms. she's kind, courageous, brilliant, hard-working…I could write a book, actually."

Malfoy sneered for a moment. "And what would you name it, _The Essence of Granger_?" The sneer dropped immediately. "Go find her. She's probably crying over the prat."

Gohan nodded and walked away.

"Son?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder.

"You're not bad, for a monkey-boy."

Gohan smiled and turned the corner.

Draco waited a few more seconds before he muttered quietly, "Potter."

A soft pop echoed through the hallway. "What can Harry Potter do for Master Draco?"

Smirking slightly at the address, Draco drawled, "I have a job for you."

…

As the Yule ball came closer and closer, members of Unity focused on securing dates for the ball. Neville asked Ginny, who consented because she wouldn't get to go otherwise. Videl Satan was going with George Weasley, and Fred was going with Angelina Johnson. Harry asked Luna Lovegood to the dance, who was delighted at the invitation.

"Luna? Would you like to the ball with me? Just as friends?" He had asked.

Luna had smiled serenely. "Harry Potter, I'd be pleased to go, as friends, to the ball with you."

…

Hermione gestured excitedly to her friends as they entered the Hogwarts kitchen via the door behind the portrait of fruit. The elves turned as one and gasped, bowing to the Ruroushan and bouncing excitedly around Harry and Hermione.

"Breakal kesh," she intoned, illiciting a collective gasp and a few giggles among the crowd.

"Ladyship! Ladyship! Can we help Ladyship with something? Can we get her something?" The head elf squeaked excitedly.

Hermione smiled. "I'd like to see your living quarters, please," she directed.

The elf stared. "Oh, no, no. Ladyship isn't wanting to see house-elf living quarters? Ladyship is too good and clean and—"

"Living quarters, please," Hermione repeated.

The elf blushed with embarrassment as he led Hermione to the stairs leading to the house elves living quarters. Harry and Gohan blinked in surprise at the ratty, drab, depressing room.

Hermione surveyed the place with increasing disdain. "How dreary. What is your name, sir?

The elf teared up at being referred to as sir. "I is called Nod, Ladyship."

Hermione straightened to her full petite height. "Not anymore. What is your Enthusi name?"

A quiet murmur filled the long, depressing basement as the elves stared together in collective awe at Hermione's bold proclamation.

The trio spent the entire day in the elves' quarters: cleaning, transforming, transfiguring the living space into something more habitable. Hermione and Gohan, who had insisted learning everything they could from Frusha concerning house-elf culture, took everything they learned and built adequate living accommodations for the some one hundred house-elves that dwelt at Hogwarts. The elves that weren't working at the moment watched in morbid fascination, morbid for house-elves at any rate, as the three scourged, conjured, and expanded the space.

By the time the three was finished, the basement was completely unrecognizable from its previous appearance. The room was filled with light through rune-made opaque windows. The expanded room looked like a small city, with small, elf-sized buildings facing the hallway, forming a stone road. Each house was unique in some way in shape, size, or color. Hermione encouraged each elf family to select a house and carve their family symbols onto the door frame of their respective house. Hermione, Gohan, and Harry each received hugs as returning elves newly discovered the elf-sized accommodations for their quarters.

Hermione encouraged the elves to make whatever changes they didn't like in color or shape of their houses. Immediately, some of the houses took on the appearance of miniature, rounded capsule houses. She raised her hand for attention.

"As caretakers and fellow residents of Hogwarts, it is only fair that you receive all the rights and privileges of other castle dwellers possess. Therefore, I am allowing you access to the school library outside of library hours, with the provision that you follow the other rules of the library and clean up after yourself. You will each be give one day of rest or free time and one galleon a week for your services to the school."

"But, Ladyship, what is we be doing with wizarding money?" One elf squeaked nervously.

Hermione smiled at her. "You may think of ways to spend your money after I tell you the rest. From this day forward, each and every one of you may decide for yourselves whether or not you want to stay bonded to Hogwarts, to me. You may wear clothes if you wish—" she held up a hand to stay the onslaught of murmuring, "—but will not be forced to do so."

"You are free to choose whichever, whether to remain as servants to the school or to leave to seek your fortune. As free elves, you are permitted to speak, write, and use Enthusi in the open, without fear of punishment. You are permitted to write books, letters, stories. You are permitted to pursue arts and music to your content, whether or not you decide to stay. You are permitted to have and obtain possessions of your own by use of your well-earned money and gift-giving. I believe the one galleon pay can be used in pursuit of any or all of those ambitions.

"Whatever your decision, I am very grateful for your service and honored by your continuing loyalty. Allow me to assure you that you deserve everything I can do for you and more. I feel privileged standing amidst such a proud, kind, diligent race and hope to pursue friendships with each and every one of you. Today, you will each be known by the name of _your _choosing. And above all, under my employ, you may not, under _any_ circumstances, punish yourselves," Hermione held her wand aloft. "I, Lianna Kari Subaru, Heiress Arandia, do attest and affirm the statements above and resolve to strive for the same. So mote it be." A faint shimmering glow filled the room and dissipated.

There wasn't a dry eye in Elf Sanctuary. Elves tearfully stepped forward to claim their chosen names. Not one single house elf chose to leave. Dobby stepped forward enthusiastically. "Dobby wants a new name!"

Hermione smiled. "Dobby, you are a free elf. You should go by whatever name you want."

Dobby wrung his hands. "Of course, Ladyship, but Dobby needs a bond. House-elves thrive from bondship; it fuels their magic. Would Ladyship bond Dobby?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Are there other bonds besides servitude, Dobby?" Gohan asked.

The elf nodded excitedly. "Oh, there is! There's the elder bond, the brother bond, the marriage bond, but Dobby is having none of those because Dobby's family is gone, Master Gohan. There's also the friendship bond—"

"I'll do one of those," Gohan interrupted. The crowd gasped collectively.

The elf's eyes filled with tears. "You friendship-bond with Dobby?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll do it as well."

Harry approached. "And I."

"No wizard is _ever _friendship-bonding with an elf! Ladyship, Harry Potter, and Master Gohan are all great wizards!" Dobby sobbed hysterically.

Harry knelt. "Just tell us what to do."

Dobby extended his trembling hand. "I want a name that says that I am free."

Harry took his hand as Hermione spoke. "How about Freed-elf?"

"Dobby Freedelf is offering his friendship to great, wonderful, and kind Lord Potter…and is accepting any offering of the same. Dobby is moting it," the elf sobbed in english before repeating it in Enthusi. Dobby's body began to glow golden.

"And I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, offer my friendship to Dobby Freedelf, and I accept his offer. So mote it be." Threads of golden light surrounded their entwined hands and both glowed gold. The elves gasped in awe.

Gohan came forward and offered his arm. "I, Son Gohan, half Saiyan son of Son Goku and Princess Chi-Chi, offer my friendship to Dobby Freedelf, a dilligent, faithful, free elf, and accept any offers of the same. So mote it be."

"Dobby Freedelf is accepting of Gohan Son's friendship. Dobby Freedelf is offering friendship to strong, noble, powerful Gohan Son. Dobby is moting it." Once again, Dobby repeated the words in Enthusi, and the golden glow surrounded them both.

Finally, Hermione approached and clasped Dobby's arm. The elves all gasped as she spoke. "Lianna Kari Subaru, Surri Arandia, Surri Slytherin, vansa nu corlukesk nuo Dobby Freedelf, vansala na corlukesha nu. Trainal bane."

Dobby sobbed his reply. "Dobby Freedelf…vanso na corluk…esha na Surri Lianna Subaru, Surri Arandia, Surri Slytherin, vansolo nu…corlukesh na. Trainal bane." The golden glow filled the room of crying elves.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully before she turned. "Frusha?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" The elf intoned through her tears.

"You have served me faithfully this year. I told you at the beginning that I hoped you would consider me a friend. Would you do me the honor of a friendship bond?"

"Oh, Ladyship!" The elf launched herself at Hermione, hugging Hermione's knees.

* * *

All Unity members and sympathisers had their Christmas in the Chamber of the Four. Dobby and Frusha pulled out all the stops in decorating the chamber, which was as spectacular as the Grand Hall. The Unity members had an incredible haul of presents. Molly Weasley sent her usual to everyone: a sweater and some food. Hermione did her usual as well, buying everyone a book.

Gohan began to happily unwrap his presents. Harry had gotten him a collapsible easel. Hermione had gotten him a special edition set of J.R Tolkein. Snape had given him a potions kit and journal. Bulma had sent him more communicators and money to invest. Filch had bought him an art book, and his mother sent him medical books.

Hermione fingered the narrow, long box curiously. It read, "Happy Christmas, Love Gohan." She opened it and gasped. A beautiful white-gold necklace with a periwinkle heart-shaped stone encircled by small round diamonds. She placed the box carefully in her messenger bag; she'd speak with Gohan about it later.

Suddenly, a flash brightened the Chamber for a second. Everyone stared at the newcomers in shock. A man with untidy, spiky black hair in an orange gi waved enthusiastically.

"Hi, Gohan. It's great to see you," Goku said happily.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan exclaimed enthusiastically before asking quizically. "Who are with you?"

The Saiyan scratched his head and chuckled. "Well, perhaps—"

But Harry and Hermione were already approaching the three. Harry bit his lip. "Mum? Dad?"

The woman smiled beautifully. "Harry—" Harry rushed into his parents arms and cried.

Hermione approached her mother cautiously. The woman's eyes sparkled in amusement. "It's alright, Lianna. I won't _bite._"

Hermione shifted her weight nervously. "You didn't like me before," she said softly.

The woman winced sadly. "Oh, sweetheart. It wasn't _you_. It _wasn't._ I was so confused and broken. It took me ages to get past everything Riddle did to me. I _never _blamed you. That's no excuse for neglecting you as I did. Forgive me?"

Hermione bit her lip as she slowly approached the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

Goku's expression brightened as someone snuck quietly toward the door. He rapidly approached the retreating figure and wrapped an arm around him, causing him to flinch.

"Hey, Sev! It's great to see ya!" Goku spun him around, beaming. "Hey, Lil! Look who it is!" He dragged the sputtering man from the shadows and hugged him in front of the entire party.

"Blast you, Son! Get! _Off_!" Professor Snape struggled fruitlessly against the stronger man.

"Oh, don't be that way, Sev! It's been _years_. Who wants a group hug?" Goku called happily.

Gohan's eyes brightened. "I do!" He embraced his father and the increasingly blushing potions master.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it," He sneered at two evilly grinning red-heads that approached ominously. His eyes widened as a short untidy-haired teen sauntered over with an evil smirk.

"I always wondered what a hug from Snape would feel like," the boy said, his smirk growing.

"Harry, are you crasy?!" Sirius Black yelled.

"Potter! I'll give you detention every week for a month! I'll deduct fifty points from Gryffindor…I'll chop you up and use you for potions ingredients for my vilest concoctions…I'll…No! Stop…Potte…Gaw!" He growled in frustration, his nose wrinkled in disgust, as the shaggy-headed man-child threw his arms around the group, standing closest to the potions master.

As the group separated, Harry nudged the twins. "We hugged Snape, and we're _still _alive. Best survival story ever told," The twins and Potter senior howled.

"Cheeky brat," Snape spat. "You'd do well not to tempt me, Potter. I'm a _very _dangerous man—"

Harry grinned. "I'm _really_ frightened now. Between you and the dragon, I think I'd fight the dragon. _Truly _terrifying. So, when do _I_ get to call you Sev?"

"Not. Ever. You insolent…I...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SON!" Snape bellowed as Lily and Selena joined the laughter.

Goku scratched his head. "Me? What did I do?" But his attention was diverted by a familiar cackle. He stepped over and wrapped his arms in a similar hug. "Hey, Vegeta!" The cackling stopped immediately.

"UNHAND ME, CLOWN!" Vegeta screamed as he punched Goku in the head.

"Ow. Vegeta! That hurt!" Goku whined.

"If you weren't already dead, Kakarot, I'd kill you!" The Prince of Saiyans snarled.

Goku smirked. "Are you sure? That would be pretty hard. _I've_ been training."

"Who hasn't, _idiot_! Hmph!"

The Potters approached the potions master. Snape averted his eyes from the man and woman.

"I know everything, Sev," Lily said softly. Snape's jaw clenched. "I just wanted to thank you. For everything. For your loyalty."

Snape nodded stiffly, his dark eyes refusing to look at her.

"Stop torturing yourself. I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I let you push me away. I now realize what you were trying to do, despite changing your mind that night in coming to the portrait, and I appreciate it."

Snape snorted. "Lot of good it did, you still got killed."

Lily shook her head sadly. "We could've helped you, had you just told me. I would've never let old Prince force you to take the mark."

"It's too late for that," the dour man said dejectedly.

The woman nodded regretfully. "I appreciate everything, but you should try to move on. I don't want you wallowing in misery for what will never be. Find someone else."

Snape's eyes jerked to meet Lily's, their defiance glittering ominously. "_Never._ There'll _never_ be another like—" His teeth clicked as his mouth closed on the words.

She sighed. "I'm not asking you to replace your feelings for me, Sev. Just try to find room in your heart for another. You shouldn't have to bear your burdens alone. Please…just think about it?"

Silence. Finally, another stiff nod. This time, James Potter spoke. "I'd like to apologize to you, Snape. You were right. I was arrogant…and stupid, a spoiled brat. If I had to endure half of what you had to during your childhood—"

"I don't need your pity, Potter!" Snape snarled.

The man nodded, smiling sadly. "I know you don't. You're a good man. Forgive me?"

Snape glared. "I'll try. But it might take a while. A _long_ while. Pulling off _impossible_ tasks are rather…_difficult_. There's the _task_ part—" Snape smirked as Potter laughed.

"Yes, and there's the _impossible_ part," Potter drawled. "I hear you're quite good with those kinds of things, though. I'm sure you can handle it."

Snape inclined his head and spun on his heel to walk away, not failing to hear Lily's whisper. "Thank you for watching after my son, Severus."

He had almost made it to the stairs, but it wasn't meant to be. He once more found strong, muscled arms around his shoulders. He snarled at the taller man. "Son! Do you _time _this?"

Goku scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. "Selena wants you."

Severus sighed. "Very _well_. Lead the way, Son."

He followed the shaggy-haired Saiyan. Selena Subaru smiled. "Hello, Severus. I wanted to thank you for looking after Lianna." Hermione blushed and tried to move away, but the Ruroushan had a firm grip on her daughter.

Snape nodded curtly. "It was my pleasure, Selena. You and Lily were the only friends I had at Hogwarts."

Selena smiled a genuine smile. "Although _that _was more due to Lily, at first, I admit. She was right for trusting you," Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Did you know I used to have a crush on you—"

Hermione's eyes widened. She shrugged her mother's grip from her shoulders. "_OH-_kay! Excuse me, mum. I think I hear Harry calling…" The teen strode away as quickly as she could, suppressing her pinched face.

The remaining adults exchanged smirks. Selena's eyes twinkled in amusement. "So, where were we?"

"I believe you were waxing nostalgia, Lady Subaru," Severus replied dryly.

Selena chuckled. "So, tell me about my daughter."


	19. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**The Yule Ball**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"You'd be proud of her. She's intelligent, loyal, hard-working, brave, and _proud_…much like her mother. Of course, if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

Selena laughed. "Oh, Sev. When are you going to stop pretending?"

The black-clad man sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have much choice in the matter. I must, at least, appear to be loyal until we have sufficient proof that the Dark Lord is gone. I know that is not the case, however. My mark has been burning in increasing intensity for nearly two months. I fear for the headmaster…and the wizarding world."

Selena leaned forward and brushed his cheek with her lips. "I'm glad that she has had you to protect her, Severus. You're a very valliant man."

A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

…

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Gohan whispered as he approached.

Hermione cast the silencing wards. "What is it, Gohan?"

"I've been thinking. Since we're all going to the world martial arts tournament this summer, maybe we should look for the Dragon Balls, as well."

Hermione stared at him.

Gohan smiled. "How do you feel about wishing your mother and Harry's parents back to life?"

Hermione squealed and launched herself at the demi-Saiyan. "Oh, Gohan! But, we have to plan that carefully. We don't want to draw attention to the existence of the Dragon Balls."

Gohan nodded. "We'll talk more about it, later."

...

"Enjoying the party, Legolas?"

"Very much, Headmaster. It's nice to finally have some friends. I'm afraid I've been rather alone since being ostracized by my family and the Slytherins."

"This is your last year at Hogwarts. I have a buisness proposition for you."

Legolas turned to face him. "What do you have in mind?"

…

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry shifted nervously.

"Potter, what do you know about Occulimency?" The potions master sneered.

"Not much. What is it?"

"Come by my office in two days, five o'clock. Bring Son and Granger."

"Mind if I join?" A tall, green-pallored being with a deep voice inquired.

Snape studied him for a moment before inclining his head.

...

A large, black, shaggy dog happily chased an orange half-kneezle, a snowy owl, a giant spider, and a large, purple dragon, his barks echoing loudly through the large, already noisy chamber. Lily Potter laughed. "Same old Padfoot. Do you think he'll ever settle down?"

Her husband smirked. "Woe will be poor Severus if the kids use the dragonballs to wish us back. I know Siri's always had a crush on Selena. But she has her eyes on Snape. You know how Sirius is about women--"

Lily raised a brow. "You mean like you?"

James gulped. "We were just kids, Lils."

She rolled her eyes. "So is Harry, love. You don't see him bullying others. Well, you're not children anymore. Sirius isn't a child anymore, and neither is Severus. This time around, it's going to be fair. You will not get involved, understand?" She turned to face her husband.

"Honey--"

"Understand?" She demanded forcefully.

James smiled. "Of course. I already apologized. Potters never apologize when they don't mean it. I misjudged him. Based on what we've seen, I'm surprised he was a Slytherin at all."

Lily smirked knowingly.

"Lily?"

"Nevermind, James."

…

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley fumed. "What is your _problem_? You've been unbearable all day! Not to mention the complaints I've been getting from teachers and your siblings for the last few weeks! If you don't shape up—"

The gangly red-haired boy glared. "So _I'm_ the problem? Of course I am! Saint _Potter _can do no wrong!"

The woman scoffed. "That's it?! You're jealous?"

"I am not jealous of that attention-seeking prat!" Ron retorted bitterly and stomped off.

"Ronald Weasley! You come back here!"

...

"KAKAROT! How dare you! How dare you express such sentimental garbage, especially in public! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Now everyone thinks I'm a softie!" Vegeta snarled furiously.

Goku chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly. "Aw, come on, Vegeta! There's nothing wrong with expressing feelings for the ones you--"

"So _help_ me if you finish that sentence, Kakarot! Of all the humiliating...I...and IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!" Vegeta spluttered in indignation. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! NOONE MAKES A FOOL OF PRINCE VEGETA! NOONE!"

Goku continued rubbing his neck. "I...think I'll go get some punch--"

Veteta grabbred him roughly by hi gi. "You're no going anywhere, Clown, until we've settled this," he let go as soon as Goku stopped struggling. "And you want punch?" Vegeta chuckled darkly as he cracked his knuckles ominously with a smirk. "It's the _least_ I could do."

...

"So, when are you two going to make it official?"

Gohan blushed deeply. "Bulma! Shush! Someone will hear you!" **A crash was heard in the background as Goku's voice rang out, "Ow! _Vegeta_!"**

Both ignored them. Bulma smiled. "Come on! It's so obvious that you two have feelings for each other." **"GET BACK HERE, YOU CLOWN!"**

Gohan scratched his head. "You _really _thinks she likes me back?" **"NO, VEGETA! ARGH!" _Crash!_**

Bulma laughed. "You mean you don't see it? She lights up everytime you walk into the room, kiddo."

"Really?" **"TAKE THAT, CLOWN! OOF! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" _Boom!_**

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Of course." **"VEGETA, STOP SHOVING!" **"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of," she added as she pulled a frying pan from seemingly nowhere.

**"OW! WHY, YOU...WOMAN! WHAT IN THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR?!"**

**"TEE HEE--OW! BULMA, THAT HURT!"**

**"GROW UP, YOU TWO!"**

Gohan chuckled as he left to find a particular Ruroushan, but he was stopped by a Ruroushan, a different one.

"You have feelings for my daughter." It wasn't a question.

Gohan blushed. "Erm.."

...

"WOOF. WOOF!" _Sooo close..._

"REOW! MIAOUW! RAWROOL!" _Come closer, mutt. I dare you!_

_Never dare a Black, Shanks!_

_Nooo, I'm sooo scared!_

"ARF! OOF!" The black dog pounced and skid several feet on the catless stony ground.

The half-kneezle smirked. _Alright, boys. Let's get him!_

The Grim whimpered as cat, spider, and dragon closed in, each wearing maniacal grins.

* * *

The night of the ball came. All of the girls were getting ready as the young men awaited anxiously. Hermione Granger had finished the last touches on her hair and exited the portrait. Just as she turned, she was nearly bowled over by a sobbing, soaking wet girl in a ripped and dirty antique dress.

Hermione blinked. "Mill?"

"Oh…_oh_, don't look at me!" The young woman wailed.

"Mill, what happened?"

"Crabbe invited me to go to the ball with him last week. I said yes. When I came down, he and Goyle began making fun of me. They threw dungbombs at me and soaked me with water, and they threw cutting hexes at my dress! They said I deserved it because I hang around a half-breed and a Mudblood! I can't go to the ball like _this_!"

Hermione glared. "And you won't have to. Come. Let's get you cleaned up."

As Millicent used the Gryffindor shower, Hermione muttered 'Gohan' into her communicator.

"Gohan?"

"Hermione?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

…

Hermione expertly arranged Mill's hair and pulled out her make-up potions stores. Millicent stared down at the dress gown she was wearing, a perfect shade of blue that matched her eyes. "Where did this come from, Hermione? This gown is gorgeous!"

Hermione smiled as she applied the make-up. "I always have a few spares, just in case." _I wore it last year to an award ceremony for my parents. A few magical alterations and voila! A perfect fit for a distraught friend._

"It's so beautiful! Are you sure you want me to wear it? I mean, I'm not sure I even _want_ to go without a date."

"Don't worry about it, Mill. I've got everything handled."

They stepped out of the portrait and proceeded to the top of the stairs in the main foyer. Gohan stepped out of the shadows, wearing a slightly darker blue than Mill.

Mill stared stupidly. "What are _you_ doing here, Son?"

Gohan smiled. "You look beautiful, Hermione," Hermione blushed as Gohan turned his attention on Mill. "As do you, Millicent. I'm here to escort a friend to the ball, of course. That is, if you will permit me the honor." He gestured with a bow.

_It's a good thing I thought of using anti-smudge charms, _Hermione mused as the tearing Millicent nodded her consent. Gohan extended his arm for Mill to take as Hermione prepared to descend the steps toward her date.

Gohan watched sadly as Hermione accepted Viktor Krum's offered arm. _Well, at least I get a dance._

_..._

Because the champions had to make their debut and dance first, Gohan and Mill entered the room with the throng. Gohan immediately spotted Ron Weasley with a date he didn't recognize. Crabbe and Goyle blinked stupidly at him and Mill for some odd reason. Draco Malfoy smirked and nodded at the half-Saiyan, who replied with his own nod. Gohan frowned thoughtfully. For some reason, Malfoy appeared shaken up about something.

The four champions entered the beautifully decorated Hall: Legolas Malfoy and Gwendolin Rosekain , Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and…Luna Lovegood? The other attendees murmured at the unusual couple. Harry wore his elegant emerald green robes with newly added sunny yellow trim. Luna wore shimmery sunny yellow dress robes with subtler emerald green trim. The two twirled gracefully across the dance floor, attracting stares and whispers.

"Are Potter and Looney an item?"

"I always said Potter was a complete nutter, and there's the proof."

Gohan and Mill glared at the last speaker, a Ravenclaw. "That wasn't very nice," Gohan said in an agitated voice.

The Ravenclaw smirked. "Oh? You're not exactly normal, _Son_. I mean, really! Coming to the Yule Ball with the Horse?!" Mill reddened; Gohan _saw_ red. But before he could do anything, a fist came from nowhere and collided with the Ravenclaw's face. The boy crumpled.

Mill blinked in surprise. There, standing in his regal, platinum beauty, was none other than Draco Malfoy, blowing on his smarting knuckles. Smirking at her shocked expression, Malfoy smirked. "Don't get used to it, Bulstrode. I've been waiting for an excuse to nail Boot for _ages_." He spun on his heels and left.

The first dance ended, and the signal for the others to join was given in a burst of red sparks. Gohan and Mill danced a few rounds before going to get drinks. Gohan looked around for Hermione or Krum. _Hmm, I wonder where the two of them are._

…

Hermione laughed at her date's antics. It was so strange seeing the Bulgarian seeker in such high spirits, in such a good mood. Usually he was sour, scowling, menacing and intimidating. As the young man excused himself to get the two of them drinks, Hermione realized for the first time that she was seeing the real Viktor. Like Harry, the famous Quidditch star was repressed by everyone's misconceptions of who he was.

A soft tap on the shoulder redirected her attention. She frowned in confusion. "Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy appeared distinctly frightened. "We need to talk. _Privately_," He said shakily.

Hermione followed him into the shadows of a Christmas tree. Casting privacy wards, she stared at his behavior. "Are you okay? Malfoy?"

"It would seem there are loopholes in the Fidelius Charm, Miss _Riddle_."

Hermione paled. "_How_ did you find out?"

Draco took a steadying breath. "My house elf. I sent him to discreetly spy on the people you are friends with. Apparently, the Fidelius doesn't work on the elves, because everyone could speak freely in his presence without even needing the secret keeper. My elf was also able to communicate freely with me, proving Fidelius is useless on him."

Hermione spoke bluntly. "What are you going to do with this information?"

"I've already swore him to secrecy. To be honest, this is more information than I wanted to be burdened with. The Dark Lord, if he's still out there, would _kill_ for this type of information. Not to mention the fact that I've lived in the same castle with his…his—if he knew that I knew, there's no telling what he may try to glean from me. He's a master Legilimens. Even if it's true the information is protected by Fidelius, he'd still be able to see how I found out. Then, he'd start using house-elves to spy for him or worse, to capture you or Potter."

Hermione breathed heavily. "This will require some thinking."

Malfoy nodded. "I'd ask Uncle Sev to teach me Occulimency, but then he'd know—"

"He _already_ knows, Malfoy. He saved me from Voldemort when I was a baby."

Draco flinched at the name. "The Dark Lord tried to kill you?"

Hermione made a disgusted face. "Worse, actually. You may ask Professor Snape for the details. I don't even want to think about it, actually."

"I will. You need to get back to your date. He'll be wondering where you are."

Hermione nodded. She moved to return to Viktor, but was accosted by a red-faced Weasley. "You're a traitor!" He said hotly.

Hermione stared.

"Fraternizing with the enemy. First, you accept Krum's invite to go to the ball. Then, I catch you behind a tree with Malfoy! Does Harry know?"

Hermione snarled. "I don't need to explain myself to a jealous prat! As if you're concerned with _Harry's_ interests anyways_. You're_ not his friend anymore, remember?" She stalked away to find her date.

"Oh, there they are! Hermione! Viktor!" Gohan waved them over enthusiastically. His grin turned upside down at her red face. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She gave a small smile. "I'm fine. Let's find a table and talk." After securing a table, Harry and Luna joined, followed by Neville and Ginny. Hermione had almost forgotten the confrontation from earlier, when—

"All right there, _Vicky_?" Ron Weasley approached the table. Viktor Krum scowled. "Did she tell you?"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I caught Hermione behind a Christmas tree snogging Draco Malfoy," he accused.

Hermione stared in disbelief as Gohan blinked in confusion. She rose from the table and screeched. "YOU DID NOT!" Scores of eyes trained upon them, but Hermione ignored them.

"What were you doing back there then, if you weren't locking lips with the ferret? Maybe you were shagging—"

Gohan and Krum stood at the same time. "That's enough, Weasley!" Gohan barked.

"Oh! It's _Weasley_ is it?" Ron approached Hermione in a rage. "I just make one mistake and get ostracized! _She_ fraternizes with the enemy school, associates with the sons and daughters of Death Eaters! Don't you even remember _who _she is—"

"Ron—" Harry growled in a warning tone, but Ron ignored him.

"Can't you see the signs? She's becoming one of them! Maybe even like _him_…just like her father—"

_POP._ The sound of flesh colliding with flesh echoed through the hall as she slapped him. Her eyes filling at the realization of her worst fears being realized, Hermione's breath caught. With a whimper she fled the Grand Hall. Gohan cast a disgusted glare at his former friend and pursued her.

"Vell done," Krum said with a contemptuous glower and strode away as well, Harry and the others making their exit.

But it was Malfoy that broke Ron from his shocked stupor. "_Congratulations_, Weasel. You've finally proved what I've been saying for years. You're an _idiot_."

Ron shot a glare at Malfoy before running from the hall into the foyer where Hermione's friends were trying to comfort her. Considerably paled and contrite, Ron approached the group. "Hermione, I—"

The woman-child whirled hysterically, blue flashing in her eyes ominously, her ears already formed into their points. "RONALD, YOU'VE SPOILED EVERYTHING!" She turned and sobbed brokenly into Harry's arms; Harry alternated glaring at him and patting his friend awkwardly.

Dumbledore entered the foyer, his trademark twinkle absent. The darker form of Professor Snape followed after, scowling darkly. "Congratulations, Mr Weasley," Professor Snape sneered mockingly. "You've manage to perfectly circumvent the Fidelius Charm. Do you feel _accomplished_?"

Ron's shoulders slumped.

"Follow me," Snape commanded, swishing his robes and billowing down the corridor. Ron paled even further, following along in the potion master's wake without protest.

Hermione turned to face the headmaster. "What's going to happen?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know. Mr Weasley said enough to stir quite a bit of interest. It would be nearly impossible to obliviate them all." Dumbledore flinched as Draco and Legolas Malfoy entered the foyer.

"I already know," the younger said bluntly, defiantly. "In fact, I was discussing with _Hermione_ the flaws of the Fidelius Charm, hence the incident with _Weasel-Breath_. He accused us of snogging behind the Christmas tree."

"A house-elf told him, sir," Hermione supplied, her eyes rimmed red from crying.

"Ah," Dumbledore said gravely. "If I may, I suggest that you all keep confidence on this issue until tomorrow morning. I will be summoning you into my office for a discussion. Try to enjoy the rest of the dance."

Hermione stared sullenly at the floor. The others slowly and wisely filed out of the foyer, leaving Hermione, Gohan, Krum, and Mill.

Gohan turned toward the other young man. "Viktor? Why don't you ask Millicent to dance? She's really good." Viktor frowned for a bit at Gohan's pleading look and nodded.

…

Hermione and Gohan were alone in the foyer. The music softly sounded from the room.

"Hermione, you owe me a dance," Gohan said quietly.

"Oh, Gohan," Hermione said passionately. "I can't go back in there! I look dreadful!"

Gohan pulled her toward him, blushing slightly. "We can dance out here," he whispered.

Hermione leaned her head onto the Saiyan's chest and closed her eyes, moving quietly to the sound of the music, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. She wrapped her arms around his chest and further buried her face, inhaling the musky scent of parchment, cedar, and grass. Her eyes snapped open with a discovery.

"Gohan?" Her muffled voice inquired.

"Mmm?"

"We're hovering in the air, aren't we?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Hermione lifted her head, peering at him through her long, wet eyelashes. "Gohan?"

Gohan looked into her reddened chocolate-colored eyes with his sparkling onyx. She was beautiful even when she was like that, puffy from crying. "Yes?"

She blushed. "I like you."

Gohan smiled brightly. "Oh! I like you, too, Hermione!"

"No, Gohan. I _really_ like you."

Gohan frowned in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he blushed. "Oh. I, well, I…I like you…a lot," he said lamely. They both laughed their complete lack of eloquence.

The moment seemed to transcend time, as if time was moving too slowly…and too quickly. Their faces seemed to be slowly getting closer…closer…closer. Then, their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione reburied her head in Gohan's chest.

"Hermione? Does this mean we are having a relationship?" Gohan inquired innocently.

Hermione laughed a soft, tinkling laugh. "Yes. I imagine it does."


	20. Consequences

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Consequences**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Draco, Legolas, and Ron all sat in Dumbledore's office. The lanky, red-haired boy shifted uncomfortably as glares were directed at him from all directions. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, customary twinkle dimmed as he regarded the group in front of him. Snape stood sullenly in the corner, occasionally casting menacing glowers toward the boy, increasing the boy's discomfort exponentially.

"First things _first_, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes on Legolas.

Harry sighed as he glared at Legolas, daring him to say anything as he spoke. "Hermione is the daughter of Selena Subaru and Tom Riddle. You know, _Voldemort_?"

Harry's respect for the boy increased when the teen didn't flinch at the name. Legolas did, however, shoot a calculating glance at Hermione.

Legolas quirked a brow. "_Really_? That's…_ironic_."

Hermione snorted dryly, her eyes filling in remembrance of the night before. Dumbledore nodded before he continued.

"I'm rather disappointed in you, Mr. Weasley." The boy flinched and became completely fascinated with his shoes. "Your friends trusted you with an especially dangerous secret, and you betrayed that trust. You've endangered the lives of your friends, not to mention Miss Granger's virtue."

The younger teens blushed as a sudden look of disgusted realization filled the eyes of the elder Malfoy. "Headmaster, you don't mean to say—"

"Miss Granger is one of the most powerful humans on this planet, very much like her mother. _More_ so, perhaps. Such power has the potential to attract unwanted attention, causing even the most level-headed person to behave in ways most…_unbecoming_. Voldemort staged her birth, hoping to produce a son with which to switch bodies. But due to sabotage of someone from the inside, a female child was born instead. However, Tom has never been known to quit when he wants something. As grossly depraved as that seems, I believe Tom would try again if he could manage it."

Legolas was outraged. "_How_ could Father serve that _beast_?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, turning his attention to Ron. Ron turned a delicate shade of green. "As Headmaster of the school, I can do nothing for your malicious behavior or treatment of your friends. Technically, you have broken no school rules. Therefore, I cannot suspend you or give you detention. However," he continued, for Ron had begun to look relieved, "as advisor to Unity, I am recommending that you be suspended from Unity duties. As Miss Granger's appointed magical proxy, Professor Snape has insisted on placing the Unspeakable Charm on your person, so that you will never again speak of Lady Subaru's…_condition_."

Ron spluttered, indignant. "You can't do _that_!"

Suddenly, the potions master did something quite terrifying. He _smiled_. "I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I _can_," the dour man stood to his full height as he resumed his scowl. "You messed up, Weasley. _Royally_. Instead of _whinging_ about unfairness, the _proper_ way to handle this would be to take your medicine like a man."

Ron looked panicked. "Please, I'll keep quiet."

Severus snorted as he sneered. "_Yes_, because you've proven yourself so _adept_ at that in the past. This _will_ happen, Weasley. With or _without_ your cooperation. Rest assured, as Miss Granger's magical proxy, _should_ you fail to comply, I'll be forced to challenge you to a duel for endangering her honor. And I promise you, the results _won't_ be pretty, as Potter has so _generously_ permitted me to use one of the ZU's gravity rooms." A feral grin crossed his sallow features, and Ron paled considerably as a carefully concealed power level suddenly filled the room in a short, impressive outburst. Harry ducked his head, hiding a smirk as the others turned their heads toward him in surprise.

Ron's shoulders slumped. Snape smirked at him. "You _should_ be grateful. Headmaster Dumbledore managed to persuade me _not_ to Obliviate you." The boy's eyes shot up, horror-struck as the man took out his wand, waving it in intricate wrist movements and incanting a long string of Latin words. A golden cage formed around the boy's body, pulsed, and disappeared.

The man smirked in satisfaction as he slid his wand into its holster. "Now, the Headmaster cannot assign detention for your _unfortunate_ outburst in the Grand Hall. _However_, I was close enough to hear you make rather inappropriate and uncouth comments concerning Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Therefore, I'm assigning detention for a month—"

Ron's head shot up. "One month?"

"_Don't_ interrupt me, _boy_," Snape snarled angrily, causing Ron and another boy with untidy hair to flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by the potions master. "One month is quite a _small_ prison sentence, considering what you have done," the intimidating man leaned forward, speaking in a soft, deceptively caressing voice that sent chills down the spines of all within earshot. "You _want_ to be careful, Mr. Weasley. Your appalling manners and atrocious behavior leaves much to be desired. If your attitude _doesn't_ improve, you'll find yourself having _worse_ troubles than mere detention. You've made quite a few enemies in Slytherin. I _never_ condone violence. _However_, I might _accidently_ let slip…my dissatisfaction to some of my elder snakes. Gryffindors don't have a monopoly on good ideas for potentially embarrassing pranks, I can assure you."

"_Severus_," the headmaster warned, and the man in black stepped away. Dumbledore turned his attention to Ron. "I suggest you head to your dormitory, quietly."

"Sir, what about my training? If I don't train, I'll fall behind."

Hermione spoke up. "I'm not sure you _should_ be allowed to continue, Ronald. Your irresponsible behavior concerning your strength toward physically weaker people has done little to convince me of your worthiness to wield power."

"ItwasonlyMalfoy," Ron muttered so fast that a silence filled the room, time allowed to decipher what Ron had said.

Draco glared and opened his mouth, but it was Harry who responded. "Not liking or disagreeing with a person doesn't give you the right to be a bully. We train to get stronger, to defend from persons of malicious intent, to protect our friends and others who are too weak to defend themselves from monsters like Voldemort. It is a serious responsibility, not something to be taken lightly. Until we are sure that you can handle that responsibility, you shouldn't be a part of Unity or the U-Fighters." Ron stared sullenly at the floor; Snape stared at Harry as though he were a particularly fascinating potions ingredient that was behaving unexpectedly.

Dumbledore gestured, and the door swung open, "Off you go now, Mr. Weasley," he pressed gently. The boy huffed angrily and stomped from the office.

* * *

Gohan accompanied Hermione everywhere, pointedly trying to ignoring the whispers and points that followed them wherever they went. Whispered questions and suggestions filled the hallway. Hermione was forced to get Mr. Weasley to cancel the Fidelius Charm, since if people discovered that they couldn't speak possible suspicions concerning Hermione and You-Know-Who, they'd immediately know the secret.

The worst of the scandal was when Professor McGonagall grimly pulled out the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and handed to her, turned to a page with her own face leering suspiciously.

_Suspicious, Dark Tidings  
By Rita Skeeter_

_The Yule Ball, a ball traditionally held during the Triwizard Tournament, held a collection of mystery and intrigue. Harry Potter, the defeater of You-Know-Who and suspect entrant in the tournament, was seen escorting Lina Lovegood. Hermione Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, accompanied Viktor Krum to the ball. Strange indeed, considering that she is rarely seen unless in the Company of Harry Potter and Gohan Son. It appears that Miss Granger not only has an insatiable taste for famous Quidditch players and heroes, but she also has a dark secret._

_She was seen at the ball having a fight with Ron Weatherby, a rather handsome Gryffindor of her year and, perhaps, an unrequited love interest. During the fight, the brave young lad confronted her concerning her numerous affairs, including the son of an affluent politician, Lucius Malfoy. Also during the row, young Ron hinted concerning Miss Granger's ties to Death Eaters, possibly implying that Miss Granger is, in fact, an illegitimate daughter of one of the dark wizards._

_Harry Potter is remaining quite silent on the matter, possibly severely distraught concerning Granger's treachery. No word on how he's taking the latest emotional blow._

Draco Malfoy made a face from the Slytherin table as he watched Hermione's face fill with horror. Gohan and Harry sat next to her in the Grand Hall as the owls came, numerous howlers exploding in her face. Gohan angrily ki-blasted each letter that dropped in front of her as Harry rubbed her back in soothing circles, casting glares at anyone who dared to look at them.

Ron sat a few seats down, blushing angrily at how Skeeter had used him in her article. For once, he dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter, lacking his usual appetite. Suddenly, a red envelope landed in his plate. He gulped as all eyes turned to him. He opened the letter.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY," his father's voice shouted angrily. "IF _THAT_ IS THE WAY YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS…YOU…I…THAT IS THE MOST DISHONORABLE THING A WEASLEY HAS DONE IN GENERATIONS! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, YOUNG MAN! _SHAME_ ON YOU FOR BETRAYING THEIR TRUST!"

"PACK YOUR BAGS," his mother's voice cut in, "YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAYS. YOU NEED AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT, YOUNG MAN, AND YOU _WON'T_ BE RETURNING TO HOGWARTS UNTIL YOU'VE HAD ONE!"

Ron dejectedly left the Hall as eyes followed him. Then, all eyes turned to Hermione. She blushed. "Now I know how Harry feels," she muttered, ducking her head.

Harry's eyes hardened. "Excuse me," he walked up to the Slytherin table. "Heir Malfoy," he said coolly.

Malfoy nodded in response. "Lord Potter."

"I don't appreciate Skeeter or _Witch Weekly's_ disgusting article. I'm contacting my barrister, as I'm considering pressing charges for libel and smear. Would you like to join me?"

Draco grinned maliciously as he rose. "_Gladly_. I'll contact my father."

Two days later, the Daily Prophet was issued:

_**Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy Join Forces in Libel Lawsuit**_

_By Archie Articus_

_Yesterday, Lord Harry James Potter and Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy stood side by side as they announced a class action lawsuit against Rita Skeeter and a civil suit against __**Witch Weekly**__ for their questionable journalistic practices. The two Lords of Noble and Ancient Houses met publicly with several wizarding publications for comment, including Lovegood's publication __**The Quibbler**__. Noticeably absent was __**Witch**__**Weekly's**__ press team, who were unavailable for comment._

"_It saddens me that journalistic integrity is an exception in the Wizarding community, rather than the rule," Lord Potter lamented. "Miss Skeeter's articles are disgusting, insensitive, grossly exaggerative, and shamefully inaccurate."_

"_**Witch Weekly's**__ actions are a disgrace to credible journalistic principles," Lord Malfoy added. "I won't accept anything short of a public apology and a front page retraction. As for Skeeter, her reckless abandon with a quill has me questioning her—suitability for journalism. She had gained money for decades by her vile, malicious writings."_

_Joining Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy in their lawsuit are numerous families, including the Weasleys, Krums, Princess Chi-Chi Son, and Dr. and Dr. Granger, parents of Hermione Granger._

_When questioned regarding his relationship with Miss Granger, Lord Potter became quite emotional. "Hermione Granger is my best friend. She's passionate, kind, loyal, hard-working, intelligent, and courageous. She's like a sister to me, and any slight on her character I take very personally."_

"_My son tells me that Miss Granger is top of her year," Lord Malfoy added with a smirk. "My son is quite jealous of her academic prowess and has only recently befriended the witch. My son said that he has never defiled Miss Granger's virtue, and I believe him. Draco says that Miss Granger is fair-minded and treats all of the houses fairly and equally. He also informs me that he has no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with her."_

_Princess Chi-Chi Son was unavailable for comment, but she did write a statement._

"_Hermione Granger is a thoughtful, brilliant girl with a fierce instinct of protecting her friends. She is honorable, sincere, and just. I would be proud to have her as a daughter-in-law. I simply don't understand how a magazine can make money by harassing and bullying __**children**__! I find it personally insulting and ridiculously absurd that a journalist would stoop so _**low**_. In muggle society, we have laws to protect our innocents! If the wizarding community ever hopes be accepted by the muggle community in the future, they should adopt laws to protect their children from predatory sharks like Rita Skeeter!"_

_For more on the new proposed legislation heading before the Wizengamot, designed to protect underaged wizards from the media, turn to page 2A._

Harry folded the paper with a satisfied grin. Over the week, the _Daily Prophet_ and _Quibbler_ was a constant topic of discussion among the tables. Although the papers calmed the fervor somewhat, some people were still questioning Ron's statement concerning her parentage. Hermione's own classmates, including Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan were heatedly trying to get her to talk.

"But Harry," Seamus argued. "What if she _is_ a Death Eater's daughter? What if she's a spy?"

Harry glared at the boy as Hermione stared at her plate, blinking back tears. "Hermione is my friend! I know everything about her I _need_ to know. And as you are _not_ her friend, it's none of your _damn_ business!"

Seamus glared at him. "Maybe _you're_ a Death Eater, too."

Harry stood, dragging Hermione from her seat. "Go to _HFIL_," he muttered darkly and left, pulling Hermione with him. Gohan stood silently and followed.

"Well, he _could_ be," Seamus said to nobody in particular.

Dean sighed in exasperation. "Seamus, _shut_ up. Give it a rest."

* * *

The weeks leading up to the second task closed in. Harry and the other champions sat in the library, studying for ways to beat the system. Fleur Delacour, after thinking about the way Harry was being treated by the British Ministry, decided to be part of the sabotage, as well.

"Afteer all," she said as she sat with the boys, "You where right wheen you said sat zey whould half to deesqualify us all for sheeting."

Harry grinned appreciatively at her. "Thanks. I appreciate your support, Fleur. So, what do we know about the egg so far? We know that they are intending to steal something we value and hiding it where the singers are."

Legolas snorted. "Are you daft, Potter? Obviously, their intended hiding place is the Black Lake. Those screeches are mermaids."

Harry blinked twice before smirking. "_Right_. Well, let's not forget that I'm at a distinct disadvantage here, being raised by muggles, magic-hating ones at _that_. _Try_ not to nit pick."

The others traded smirks. "So, any ideas on how to circumvent the task, since Summoning won't work this time?"

Legolas grinned. "Who's to say Summoning won't work again? Perhaps they used a more advanced anti-summoning jinx. We _could_ learn the counter jinx."

Harry nodded. "But we need an alternate plan, just in case."

"We could use the Bubble-headed charm," Legolas suggested.

"Or transfigure into an animal vith gills," Krum added.

Harry frowned. "We need something we all can do. I am not that skilled in transfiguration or charms yet. Neville said something to me yesterday about a plant that helps you breathe underwater."

Legolas raised a brow. He smirked. "Ah, gillyweed. The _soft_ option. It's…perfect."

Harry grinned. "Should Summoning fail, we should synchronize our effort."

Fleur raised a brow. "Arr you sugesteeng sat we enteer se wateer togezzer, geet se items togezzer, and exeet se wateer togezzer?"

"Yep. That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting. Maybe we should even hold hands. The more we can annoy them, the better. After all, this is all about International Magical Cooperation, isn't it?"

She smirked. "You arr _so_ bad, 'arry," she said throatily.

* * *

Harry grinned from ear to ear as Snape futilely tried to penetrate his mind shields. Severus was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Finally, he collapsed in his chair and eyed the three teens.

"So," he said. "I suppose we are back to finding a way to block Unforgivables."

Harry blinked stupidly. "You're trying to invent a shield to block the Killing Curse?"

Severus sighed. "Cruciatus, right now. I don't think it would be wise to test the Killing Curse against a test shield, Potter. The consequences would be fatal," he sneered. _"Obviously."_

Harry sighed. "So that's what Hermione and Gohan has been doing down here every week. Hang on, you've been using Cruciatus on them?" Harry was livid.

"Calm down, Harry. He cancels the spell as soon as it penetrates the shield. We don't hurt for long. Besides, it's our choice. If we find an effective shield, then it would be worth it."

Harry sighed. "So, you take turns, right? So, if there are three of us—"

Snape's eyes darted to him in surprise. "_You_, Potter? You want to try inventing a shield?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not? _They're_ doing it. You know what they say, the more the merrier."

The dour man snorted. "_Really_? How can you be certain that the _they_ you speak of isn't comprised mostly of idiots?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "Suppose you've been right all these years after all, then."

…

"One more time," Harry wheezed. "I've got an idea."

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "You can't handle one more time. One more time, and you'll be in the hospital wing for a week!"

"Please? Once more?" Harry begged, pulling himself to his feet.

Snape sighed. "You'll be the death of me, Potter! I swear you're going to kill me one day."

Harry forced a weak grin as Snape pointed his wand. "_Crucio."_

Harry whispered the last incant he had used, "_Patrocino Cruciatum_!," pointing his wand. But this time, he infused the same good feelings he used during a patronus. A taller, shimmery red stag appeared. Harry gathered his ki and concentrated on the stag as the red beam approached. "HAH!" The red stag intensified with a golden hue as his ki infused with the magic. The stag charged the curse, causing it to glance off, the sound reverberating through the tunnel. Hermione had to throw herself out of the way of the wayward beam.

Hermione shrieked excitedly, and Gohan punched the air, "Yeah!"

Snape approached as Harry sank to the floor, his body exhausted from the energy expenditure. "Well done, Potter," he said.

Harry looked up in shock. Snape had never complimented him so openly before. "Thank you, sir."

The man inclined his head. "You will need to explain to us how you did that. Hopefully the technique can be replicated. But not now. You're exhausted, and I assume you used most of your remaining fighting power."

Harry grinned goofily before passing out.

Hermione smiled at her sleeping friend. "He was always best at Defense."

Gohan shook his head with a grin. "And we've been working on it for ages! He gets it on the first day!"

"Potter never ceases to astound me," Professor Snape shook his head. When the two looked at him in surprise, he added, "Tell _anyone_ I said that, and I'll deny it. Then I'll transfigure you into potions ingredients."

Hermione and Gohan traded smirks.

* * *

AN: Sorry if I butchered the Latin. I'm more of an Asianic linguist. XD


	21. Tasked Pt I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyana I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Tasked (Pt I)**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

The morning of the second task, Harry awoke, made final preparations, and made his way to the Black Lake. He didn't know what he was going to be retrieving until he approached his fellow champions.

"Gabrielle! Zey took my zisteer!" Fleur wailed.

Harry blinked his shock. "_What_?"

Legolas sighed heavily. "They took who we would miss the most. Draco went missing this morning."

Harry frowned. Who would he miss the most? A few months ago, it would have been Ron.

Just then, Hermione sped toward him. "Harry! Have you seen Gohan?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

Up in the judge box, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dumbledore were having a heated argument with the Minister and Bagman.

"You have severely crippled the school by placing the boy down there! What if the attackers from the World Cup decided to attack right now?"

"Oh, Albus, surely you overreact," Fudge said dismissively.

"Does he?" Piccolo said in a nonchalant tone. "It wasn't too long ago that the Board of Governors approved the placement of a Death Eater inside the school. It isn't too big a stretch of imagination to see the perpetrator of the attacks appearing at a time when your strongest ally is most vulnerable to attack."

Fudge shook his head. "Perhaps you should consider retirement, Dumbledore, if you insist on seeing enemies around every corner. This discussion is closed." Fudge took his seat, pointedly ignoring his old mentor.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

The second task proved just as boring to watch as the first one…and just as amusing for Unity members.

Since it was too dangerous to simply attempting to summon their prizes, they resorted to their alternate plan. The four champions held hands as they entered the water, chewed the gilly weed, and disappeared into the depths. They fought off Grindlylows as they attempted to accost Fleur, and made it to the victims that were tied to a merman statue by some strong seaweed rope. Freeing their people, they held on to each other's collar with their free hand and made their way back to the shore.

Working together, the task took less than thirty minutes. They emerged together, just in time to see all hell break loose.

…

…

…

…

Hermione bit her lip, anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to emerge from the water. She had a bad feeling, one of the types that cause one's hairs stand on end. A relieved sigh escaped her lips, but it was short lived as shrieks filled the air. Her eyes snapped up in horror as she watched a small army approach. Babadi had somehow discovered how to cross the wards.

Gohan struggled desperately against the power inhibitors placed on him the night before. They weren't disintegrating for him fast enough as Cell, Frieza, Cooler, the Red Demon-looking guy, and a few others approached the students. The adults stood in front, pointing their wands, each with a look of terror on their faces.

The shortest of their number smiled grimly. It was tan in color, hunch-backed, and bore some resemblance to a cockroach. It spoke in a grinding, high-pitched voice. "Find the girl. Drain the others with significant energy, and kill the useless ones."

Hermione suppressed her energy as she weaved and ducked around the crowd. She learned her lesson last time, and she was going to bide her time.

Dumbledore made his way toward the front, along with Vegeta and Piccolo. "I suggest you leave now," Dumbledore advised. "Before we are forced to unpleasant action."

The being cackled. "You're supposed to be a wizard? _Pathetic_. You are just a weak and frail old man! You can't threaten me!"

Vegeta turned to Dumbledore with a feral grin. "Well, you _warned_ them." Then he plowed into Frieza. The poor, cold-hearted bastard never stood a chance, while Piccolo fought Cooler.

"_Going_ somewhere, Cell?" Vegeta taunted as he unleashed his well-practiced Ascended Super Saiyan. The creature was taken aback for a second.

"Well, well. So you finally managed something Goku achieved several _years_ ago. I must say…I'm not really impressed." Vegeta and Cell fought, evenly matched, as Piccolo faced both Cooler and another being he didn't recognize.

Dumbledore battled Babadi as the Red creature blasted through the crowds.

"No so fast!" Harry shouted as members of Unity stood by his side.

The Red one smirked. "Despite the numbers, the odds are still ridiculously in my favor." He spat toward Harry. Instinctively, Harry dodged, causing the spit to land on grass nearby. The tuft of grass turned to stone. Several Unity members inhaled sharply.

"AVOID HIS SPIT!" Harry shouted as he simultaneously increased his power.

"My, a spirited little one. I'll enjoy draining your power, before you die." He pulled a large, white, compass, looking thing from his belt. It had a rather ominous point on one end.

Harry smirked. "You can _try_, but you have to catch me, first." Harry sped away, drawing the monster away from the crowds.

Harry dodged expertly around trees as he led the Red One further away. Quite suddenly, Hagrid burst from the trees and charged it.

"Hagrid, no!"

The vile creature spat at him, striking the giant man full in the face. He watched in horror as one of his best friends turned into stone. The Red one laughed as Harry clenched his fists. "Aw, was that a friend of yours? _Good._"

The two charged each other, but before they collided, the Red One was struck on his blind side and ground into the dirt.

"Wondered when I'd be running into you," the being said, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Eat dirt, sleaze ball," she said, deepening her kick.

…

"Darn it!" Gohan growled in frustration as his magic and ki fought against the final tendril of magic dampening his power.

…

Lucius Malfoy backed fearfully away from two of the purple aliens. The things were grinning evilly as they lifted their palms to obliterate the blond wizard. Three powerful suddenly blasts overtook the creatures from opposite directions. It screamed its last as Lucius looked for his rescuers. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the pale blond teenager with his palm faced outward to his left, and the twin Weasleys from his right .

"Father, get the students inside the castle!" Legolas shouted as he picked off another one of the weaker aliens. The twins followed in his aftermath, attacking any who attempted to blindside him.

Lucius blinked twice more as he began trying to locate students that hadn't made it back to the castle. He managed to kill several aliens with "_Avada Kedavra_," ironically alongside the Aurors who were casting the same.

"Severus," Dumbledore shouted. "Find Minerva and get the students back to the castle! Have all able bodied adults defend Hogwarts! _Go_!"

…

Hermione knew she had to stall the Red One until Gohan got there. She was nowhere near powerful enough to defeat him on her own. She looked at Harry, and he nodded, understanding her intent. He brought his foot down on the creature's wrist and wrestled the white thing from its grasp.

The Red One growled and tried to throw Hermione, but she increased her focus and ki into her right leg, driving him further into the dirt. The power the two had given off while struggling against one another had created a crater that was already nearly half the size of Hogwarts. Securing the device, Harry began pummeling the creature's head with his fist.

The monster growled angrily as his struggles intensified.

…

"You'll always be second to Goku," Cell cackled maniacally, hitting Vegeta's sorespot. "You're not even as strong as his runt."

Vegeta responded with a powerful kick that hit its mark.

Rising from the Hogwarts-sized crater, Cell scowled angrily. Then, he smirked. By the time Vegeta reached him, it would be too late.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "_NOOO_!" And he charged.

…

The Z-Fighters used their ward-bypassing charms to enter the school grounds.

"Looks like the party started without us," Eighteen said in a flat voice.

Yamcha smirked and charged straight into battle with some of the weaker opponents, Tien following in his path.

Suddenly, Eighteen became rigid, her eyes staring at an insect-shaped monster in the distance. Krillin followed her gaze. "Oh, _great_. _Cell_!" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, _no_! Is that—"

…

"Come on! Stupid magic! _Stupid_ tournament!" Gohan cursed as he continued to resist the stubborn last tendril. His eyes shot up as he heard Vegeta's shout. Seeing the objects of the Super Saiyan's distress, he was filled with a sense of desperation. "VEGETA!"

…

As Vegeta reached halfway toward his target, two of them latched onto his arms and slowed him. A minute later, as Vegeta continued to make his way toward Cell, impeded and fighting them, two more latched onto his legs. The fifth sped toward Vegeta and pummeled every inch of him that it could reach.

Vegeta knew nothing but the pain, not noticing as Cell kept spawning miniature copies of himself.

…

"_Twenty_!" Krillin squeaked. "_Twenty_ Cells! That's it! We're done for!"

"Twenty-_one_ Cells, Krillin. Well, five are busy with Vegeta. That leaves nineteen. We'll team up on one. That leaves eighteen, assuming that none of the others notice us. Krillin? _Krillin_! Snap out of it! Come on!" She dragged her reluctant husband onto the battlefield.

…

Piccolo picked off the extra fighter when it left an opening in its defenses. After fifteen more minutes, he finally managed to defeat Cooler, finding an opening as the fool opened himself up to taunt the Namek. He heard screams in the distance.

_**Now**__ what?_ Seeing several small, insect shaped creatures closing in on the school, he sighed in exasperation and sped after them.

…

She was hit from behind. She saw the Red One raise from the ground as three mini-Cells pulled her from the crater.

"Ugh!" Harry grunted as one of the mini-Cells tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

The Red One smirked and approached her. "Where's the book, little girl?"

"Go to hell, you _satan_!" She spat as she struggled, referencing his appearance.

He frowned, scratching his chin. "What's a satan? Oh, _well_, then you should watch as I drain the energy from your little friend."

He approached Harry and yanked the device from Harry's robes.

"_Harry_!"

…

"_Finally_!" Gohan muttered as the last restraint broke free and made his way to defeat Cell, before he spawned any more Juniors.

The tyrant grinned. "_Gohan_! Such a pleasure! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. No sense in wasting energy in lost causes."

Wasting no time, Gohan charged up to full strength. "I don't have time for this." Then, he obliterated Cell with a single shot. He turned his attentions toward Vegeta.

…

"Argh!" A skinny, raven-haired girl attacked the Red One from behind, landing punch after punch and kick after kick. After five minutes, he grinned at the panting young woman.

"I appreciate the back massage. I think I'll drain you first."

Then, he stabbed her with the device.

"NOOO!" Hermione and Harry yelled, renewing and increasing their struggles.

…

Gohan and Vegeta raced toward the castle to destroy the Juniors there.

"_Vegeta_! Find Hermione!" Gohan shouted as he began picking off the surrounding Miniatures.

Vegeta focused on her power level and headed in that direction.

…

"Damn," Krillin panted. It had taken all four of them, Yamcha, Tien, Eighteen, and Krillin, to down a single Junior. That fact wasn't helped by the other Cell Juniors' interference.

"One down, a million to go," Yamcha said in a feeble, wavering voice, swaying as he chose a stance.

…

Videl collapsed to the ground. Harry snarled as he struggled against the Cell. _If I live through this, I'm going to have to get stronger!_

"She's no use anymore," the Red One grunted. He gathered energy into his finger for a kill, only to receive a powerful kick to the back of his head, causing him to plow into the dirt.

"Why waste your power on such small fry?" Vegeta drawled. "You're not scared of a challenge, are you?"

"Vegeta!" Hermione cried. "Avoid the white device! It drains energy!"

Vegeta smirked. "Thanks for the tip, _Ruroushan_. I'll take it from here."

After Gohan had taken care of the Cell around the school, he picked the Juniors off that were terrorizing the Unity members, Z-Fighters, adult wizards, and Aurors. Then, he made his way toward Hermione and Harry, a worried frown marring his features. He had felt Videl's power level drop off.

He was stopped mid-flight, something wrapping around his left ankle. "Not so fast, _son_ of Kakarot!"

Gohan turned around, his heart rate increasing alarmingly as he turned toward a menacing scowl.

_Oh, crap! What _**_else_**_ can go wrong today?_

"_KAKAROT_!"

…

Vegeta's eyed widened. _No! Not him!_

The Red One grinned. "What's _wrong_? Not afraid of a challenge, are you?" He cackled.

Hermione frowned. _Gohan's ki is sparking strangely. I wonder what would distress him so much?_

"That's Broly, isn't it," Harry asked softly.

Vegeta gritted his teeth.

…

Albus Dumbledore was out of his league, and he knew it. He was holding his own, but the alien curses Babadi directed toward him were unpredictable. Sometimes his shields protected him. Sometimes they didn't. Dumbledore was slowly losing power with each attack, his battered body finally sinking to its knees, nearly spent.

"Didn't I tell you, old geezer, that you were no match for Babadi, the supreme ruler of the universe? You have fallen, as all will fall before my greatness! _Now_—"

He was cut off as a disk of ki sliced his body in half.

"You were _saying_, you puffed up little cockroach!" A deep voice growled flatly.

Dumbledore stumbled to his feet. "I owe you a life debt, old friend."

"Don't thank me yet," Piccolo muttered, his eyes on the glowing form in the sky.

The fact that the alien wizard was in two pieces didn't manage to silence him, however. "_You_! How dare you accost me in such a fashion! You will pay for that, you wretched Namek! BROLY! FINISH THEM! THE REST TO ME! ALL TO ME! RETREAT!"

…

Hermione, Harry, and Vegeta heard the shout. The Juniors, all with little, scripted M on their foreheads, released their query and sped toward their master.

The Red One smirked. "I'd love to continue this discussion, but it seems my presence is required elsewhere. Enjoy your little visit with _Broly_." He laughed and flashed away to aid his master.

…

The minions gathered their master and flashed away, leaving Broly in their wake. The insane saiyan landed on the ground, grinning ferally as Harry, Hermione, and Vegeta raced toward the others, Harry carrying Videl.

Luna appeared out of nowhere, smiling serenely. Draco, Millicent, and Ginny appeared next, the former panting.

"Merlin, I'm glad Mother insisted I learn that hedge-trimming charm," Draco panted, then gave Ginny an awed, weirded-out look.

"Mill and I used ki while I had Draco give them a close shave," Ginny declared proudly. Vegeta smirked as the others stared. "_What_?"

Harry handed Videl over to Millicent. "Take her to the infirmary."

Piccolo looked pointedly at Dumbledore. "You should accompany them."

"You're right," Dumbledore said, but didn't move from his sitting position.

"Miss Weasley, conjure a stretcher for the Headmaster," Piccolo directed. Everyone then faced Broly.

"This is suicide," Vegeta muttered at the smirking, brooding giant saiyan. _Trust that cutthroat bastard to be able to smirk and brood at the same time._

"_Kakarot_," Broly purred, staring straight at Hermione and Gohan.

"What a lovely relationship the two of you must have," Fred said, causing everyone in the area to flinch despite feeling their approach.

"_So_," George added. "When's the wedding?"

Broly blinked. "_What_?"

"Can't you feel it?" Fred continued as the others frantically tried to shush him.

"You could cut the sexual tension here with a knife."

Broly roared, his body began glowing green.

Their smiles fell from their faces at the power increase.

"Fred, George," Harry said nonchalantly. "If by some miracle you actually manage to survive this, remind me to _murder_ you!" He finished with a snarl.

"Get in line, Bolt Boy," Vegeta growled to the twins' increasingly paling faces.

…

To say that Poppy Pomfrey was feeling harassed was quite the understatement. She and the other twenty odd healers that had been summoned to the infirmary were rushing around, frantically trying to stem blood loss, prevent shock, restore disrupted magical cores, and reduce panic. They had just managed to calm mostly everyone.

That was, until Dumbledore was hauled in on a stretcher.

Oh, _yes_. She would heal him, right before she killed him. _Perfect timing, Albus!_ She snarled as her patients were worked up once again.

He was laid, to his dismay, right next to a rather subdued Cornelius Fudge.

Albus weakly shifted his head, as Ginny, Draco, and Mill accosted Madam Pomfrey to see how they could help.

"Would you like to continue our little discussion from earlier, Cornelius?"

The Minister of Magic groaned.

…

His laughter was the thing of legend. It was said that to hear Voldemort's laughter was terrifying, that to hear it was to hear Death itself. Whoever said that had never heard Broly.

His powerful lungs could be heard for hundreds of miles. A gleeful, vindictive child's giggles set to a low tenor voice, the laughter bounced off the castle walls and mountain tops, causing the ground to tremble slightly and the water to ripple.

A silent consensus was formed, each in the individual minds of the U and Z-fighters. They were screwed.

…

Peter Pettigrew trembled as the Earth shook and chaotic laughter rolled over the countryside.

"Milord," he squeaked.

The ugly baby shape that was Lord Voldemort scowled and squinted, hiding his slightly trembling hands from the coward. After all, Wormtail would fall apart if he knew his leader was afraid.

"Wormtail, _calm_ yourself," he said evenly, "You shouldn't trouble yourself with something as insignificant as laughter." After all, it was an intimidation technique that he himself often employed.

"But milord, the ground has been shaking for nearly an hour!"

"You think I'm not aware of that? _Silence_! Move me to the chair, Wormtail. You…may linger if you choose." Wormtail looked up in shock. Usually, the Dark Lord would dismiss him as soon as soon as he was placed in the chair.

Voldemort was equally shocked. It was the first time he had felt anything remotely resembling sympathy.

…

Hercule Satan was having a rather rough week. After disappearing from the world's spotlight a little over several months ago, he had finally found himself in England. But with the maniacal laughter that reached his ears, he desperately wished he had stayed at home.

_No. I'm doing this for Videl. My little girl._ He mustered the remnants of his bravery and continued his journey. He decided to make a little trip to Surrey. His baby's last letter was telling him of a lad, a cousin of her friend. Perhaps he could get some shelter for the night.


	22. Tasked Pt II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyama. I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure...or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Tasked Part II**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KAKAROT!" Broly bellowed, pointing at Hermione. He wiggled his finger at her, beckoning with a smirk.

"I think he likes you," Draco whispered. Fred and George sniggered.

"Don't be disgusting," Hermione shot back, scowling. "He probably just wants to take me to Babadi."

"We're going to have to combine our strength," Piccolo said. "We need to give our energy to the strongest here, Gohan."

Gohan's eyes never left the huge Saiyan. "But if Hermione gives me all of her powers, that will leave her vulnerable. What if Broly tries to take her?"

"Shut _up_, you stupid little snot," Vegeta growled. "Don't you understand? We are _all_ vulnerable. This is the legendary Super Saiyan, not some pansy Cell you can just whip out in Ascended form! The Namek is right! We should all give our powers to you, and you should use them to defeat the bastard!"

Gohan glared at him. "You weren't as enthusiastic about giving up your ki when _Dad_ had to beat him."

Vegeta glared back. "That was when I wasn't sure Kakarot could defeat Broly. I wasn't going to sacrifice my pride only to die, you impudent brat! Now shut up, and let's get this over with!"

Everyone on the field focused their energy into Gohan. They gave nearly every bit they had, everyone except Harry and Eighteen, who would be Hermione's last defense while she was weakened. Harry kept all of his power, just in case. Eighteen, who was android, could not transfer her powers.

Gohan felt a huge wave of power flowing through his body. He charged himself up, hoping it would be enough to defeat Broly. Broly grinned at him, turning his beckoning finger toward him.

"Harry, get Hermione inside the castle," Gohan hissed, not wanting to take any chances with a trap.

…

The castle shook ominously. Sometimes, there were several shakes in quick succession. Other times, there was a minute between shakes. Sometimes the shakes were interrupted by a maniacal cackle or a bellowed _KAKAROT_. Most of the students trembled fearfully. Some stared, unseeing, into space. Others yet, clenched their teeth, appearing angry, but were actually attempting to suppress their frustration, and failing completely.

Ronald Weasley was one such person.

He felt completely helpless while his friends were out there fighting. Well, they _used_ to be his friends. So he sat, torn with jealousy and longing and guilt, even as healers and able-bodied students tended to the wounded. He watched as Harry helped a woozy Hermione into the infirmary. Ron stood, but Harry warned him away with a glare.

…

Android Eighteen stood at the castle entrance with Snape and some prefects who were trying to suppress their trembling. She snorted, drawing the potions master's attention to her.

"Send these _weaklings_ inside before they wet themselves," she sniffed disdainfully.

One of the boys scowled angrily at her. "I'm not going anywhere!" He snarled.

She looked away, her eyes on the fight. "That's fine. If any of you feel differently, then get lost. You'll just be in the way."

All young eyes glared at the back of the uncaring blonde's head. Nobody left.

Severus suppressed a smirk. _Impressive. She knew exactly what to say to make them forget their fears for the moment._

…

King Yemma eyed the spiky haired man in front of him.

"Please, King Yemma! Earth won't be able to handle many more assaults like this! We need to construct some form of barrier to keep the dead in HFIL! Especially with the new threat!"

King Yemma stroked his chin. "Approximately how long is this going to take?"

Goku sighed. "Several months. I'm going to need the Potters and Selena Subaru. The barrier will have to consist of both magic and ki to work. I hope we can work with the existing cloud structure. It has to work! The Earth cannot survive another escape like Broly's! _Please_!"

The ruler sighed. "Very well. I will grant temporary visas to your friends."

Goku nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, King Yemma."

…

Gohan panted heavily. Broly was charging for his final attack. Gohan would have to fill his attack with everything he had to win. He pulled on his energy, even as Broly did the same. He grasped his wand in his left hand, feeling the comforting warmth of his father's essence.

Broly's eyes widened comically as he stared at Kakarot's spawn. A strange ghost-like image had taken residence behind the boy. A very disturbingly familiar presence. Seeing the magical imprint of Goku had enraged the legendary saiyan into new heights of brutality. Less than two minutes into the actual fight, Gohan had three broke ribs, a cracked femor and shattered pelvis, and a broken radius, all on his left side. Broly smirked as he pulled his entire energy reserves, preparing for the final, killing blow. The smirk switched to a maniacal sneer.

"_KAKAROT_!"

Instinctively, Gohan pointed his wand using his left hand. He began the stance for the Kamahameha, only using his right hand to channel his ki.

"KA—"

Broly was flashing blindingly as he cackled, his energy causing the Earth to shake alarmingly.

"ME! HA—"

Broly drew his energy in front of him.

"ME—"

Broly released an Earth-shattering blast toward Gohan, who released his energy with a loud, "HA!"

The energy beams connected and pushed on each other. Gohan pushed Broly's energy as far away from himself as he could to give him enough time. He pointed his left wanded hand into his own attack.

"PROTEGUM TOTALIS!" He shouted, as the magic rapidly infused with Gohan's Kamehameha attack. Broly's energy pushed back toward Gohan as Gohan had recentered his focus on the spell he cast. The magic enveloped his ki and formed a shield at the conjuncture of the two energies. Gohan refocused on his ki and pushed Broly's power back toward him using the shield. Broly's energy spread across the surface of the shield as it slowly made its way toward the giant saiyan.

All Broly could see was a mist wall pushing his energy back at him. He pushed back with his power, completely unconcerned since he couldn't see the boy's attack anymore. The shield appeared flimsy at best, and Broly couldn't really sense ki like the Earth fighters could.

The shield was less than ten feet from Broly. The giant grinned stupidly. If Kakarot's son thought this little wall was going to hurt him. He relaxed a little. It was a fatal mistake.

Sensing the weakness, Gohan canceled the spell and charged everything into his ki attack. The shield had protected most of his energy expenditure on the exchange between his and Broly's ki. The giant screamed angrily as he was hit with the majority of Gohan's remaining ki, which had been combined with the Ki of Piccolo, Vegeta, Hermione, the other Z Fighters, and the smaller Ki of the Unity members.

Broly was blasted out of Earth's atmosphere, where his body was consumed by the powerful ki. He found himself, once again tumbling down the pit that led to HFIL.

"KAKAROT!" He screamed angrily as he quickly descended, his scorched Saiyan tail swishing his ire.

…

Hermione fought half-heartedly as Harry steered her toward a bed.

"It's gotten quiet," a voice said. Harry and Hermione turned to meet silvery eyes. "I don't sense Broly anymore." Legolas said quietly.

"Would someone bother telling me what the _hell_ is going on?" Lucius Malfoy snarled and stopped, staring at Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It's impolite to stare, Lord Malfoy."

He blinked. "You have pointed ears, Miss Granger."

Hermione started and reached up to feel them. "They've not gone away." She looked up at Harry. "They've _never_ not gone away."

…

Gohan sank to the ground, panting heavily. He shot back up as a very sardonic clapping reached his ears.

A man with familiar spiky hair clapped at him with a smirk. Gohan shivered at the queer, smirking expression on the very familiar face. A star-shaped scar on his left cheek, antique green saiyan armor, and a scripted M on his forehead.

"I congratulate you, young saiyan. I feel rather privileged to witness such an epic battle. You are very much your father's son."

Gohan eyed him warily. "And _you_ are?"

The saiyan smirked. "I am—"

"_Bardock_!" Vegeta shouted as he approached, his eyes narrowing.

The newcomer sank to a knee. "Your Magesty."

Vegeta blinked.

"Do you know him, Vegeta?" Gohan asked uncertainly, eyeing the M. "He looks like father."

Vegeta smirked. "I've heard of him. He _spawned_ your idiot father, boy."

…

There were eleven casualties that day. Four from Beauxbatons, two from Durmstrang's, and the rest were Hogwarts or spectators to the event. Hogwarts were mourning two classmates, first years, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin. Dumbledore had Fudge in his office trying to get him to cancel the tournament.

Fudge flat out refused, stating that people would see him as a coward.

Dumbledore countered that true leaders do what was right, no matter what anyone thought.

Needless to say, Fudge was pissed.

…

In Dumbledore's office, Bardock was questioned using veritaserum. Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Snape, and Sirius were there. Dumbledore was at the Ministry, filing paperwork on the incident.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Bardock, son of SazDack." He replied flatly, his eyes glazed over.

"Are you loyal to Babadi?"

A fire lit behind his eyes. "_Hell_, no."

"Why did you join him?"

"To get out of HFIL."

"What will happen if you betray Babadi?"

"My mark will burn. _Painfully_. I understand it's very much like Voldemort's mark." Several in the room flinched. He shrugged. "I'm used to pain. I worked for that bastard Frieza. War _is_ pain. And if it gets me what I want—" he trailed off.

"What _do_ you want?" Gohan asked.

"To meet my family. To have a life free of tyranny. To be a man my son's family would be proud of. I _also_ foresaw this event."

They all blinked.

He sighed. "An experience on the Planet Kanassa left me with this curse. The curse of Seeing. I foresaw the destruction of Vegeta, the deaths of my sons, even the death of my grandson."

Hermione gasped. "Gohan?"

Bardock smirked as the veritaserum faded. "I foresaw you, as well. My grandson has good taste in women."

Hermione blushed.

"How do I die?" Gohan asked.

"It would best if I kept that to myself, for the time being," Bardock replied. "Hopefully, we can prevent it, but giving my previous track record with preventing things, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, nor do I want to give you reason to give up." He smiled. "You wouldn't be gone for long, _anyways_."

"How can we trust you?" Snape asked silkily.

Bardock turned to him. "You are _also_ marked, are you not?"

Snape flinched, eying him questioningly.

"I told you, I'm a Seer. It's likely Gohan gets a lot of his magic from me. To answer your question, Severus, you are a marked man, yet you are trusted. Why is that so? An emerald-eyed doe, perhaps?"

The potions master backed down. Bardock smirked.

"Right, then. Now I can tell you what's going to happen over the next few months. Babadi's next attack will come during the next World Martial Arts Tournament. Piccolo's attack weakened him substantially, so he'll need that much time to recover. Babadi is powerful magically, but powerful ki is his weakness. Your main concern at this point is what to do about Voldemort."

They flinched again.

"He will have his servant make his move during the final task. Harry will be taken by portkey to a graveyard where a ritual will be performed to give Riddle a corporeal form. Harry's blood protection will be nearly useless to him because Voldemort's new form will include using Harry's blood."

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry asked.

Bardock grinned. "Play along. Let yourself be kidnapped, and call Unity members after the ritual has been formed. _During_ the ritual, if you have an opportunity to mess with the ritual, _do_ so, subtly. Once Unity members have been called, escape from the graveyard. Then, we will plan his destruction."

"Why wait?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort can only be killed inside a corporeal body. He had objects that tie him to this world, which is why he didn't die the night he attacked the Potters."

Sirius paled. "_Merlin_. You don't mean _horcruxes_?" He choked out in a whisper. Everyone stared at him.

"_WHAT_?" Piccolo roared, his eyes popping.

Bardock nodded. "Indeed. There will be six of them. Most of them will be easy enough to obtain and destroy. But there is _one_ complication." He stared pointedly at Harry.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Let me guess: I'm one of the objects," he drawled in a bored voice.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed wildly as Harry's friends looked at him in alarm.

"Tell us more about these…horcruxes," Snape said, his complexion paler than usual.

Bardock sighed. "Why don't you ask the Grandmaster of the school. He probably knows more about the topic than anyone, besides Tom himself, of course."

"I'll _kill_ him—" Sirius spat as—

"I'll _murder_ Albus—" Snape and Piccolo snapped at the same time. The three eyed each other and exchanged glares, blushing slightly.

Bardock smirked as he looked at Snape. "Had the Malfoy boy not turned from his path, undoubtedly you _would_ have. Dumbledore would have had you do so, just to save the boy."

Snape's eyes widened, and he paled even more than seemingly possible. Bardock turned toward Harry. "Just because you know Occlumency doesn't mean you are home free when it comes to Tom. The horcrux creates a connection within your mind to him. He can gain access to your mind and vice versa. You must locate the connection within and block it off."

Harry was stricken. "The nightmares. I've been having them for months."

Hermione rounded on him. "You should have told somebody, Harry. That's really important."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and have everyone think I'm nutters?"

"Too late," Snape murmured, his lips twitching. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned as Sirius glared.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. He froze in the middle of the room as eight cool glares met his gaze. He winced, taking a step back. "Oh, _dear_. I seemed to have forgotten to pick up my next order of lemon drops and I've run out—"

"_Sit_," Piccolo growled. Albus nervously approached his chair.

Vegeta smirked ferally. "You have a lot of explaining to do, you sherbet-sucking old goat."


	23. Standing Tall

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z Manga is the intellectual and financial property of Akira Toriyama. I receive no financial compensation for writing FAN FICTION. I merely get the pleasure of playing in their worlds, and you get the pleasure...or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

_**Preparations**_

.

.

.

.

Things quieted for a while at Hogwarts. Since the attack, the school governors agreed to fund some enhancements to the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Unity made plans concerning the two main problems facing Earth: Babadi and Voldemort. Dumbledore had reluctantly shared his horcrux information with Harry, and as a result, Harry began collecting and placing Horcruxes in isolation containers that Bulma, Piccolo, and Dende had collaborated to make for that purpose. So far, thanks to Bardock's assistance, they had located a ring, a diadem, a locket, and were working on a way to get the cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault without pissing off the goblins.

It had been easier done than said, especially after Lord Ragnok reviewed the evidence of the cup being stolen. The goblins, above anything, hated theft, but were not above using 'confiscation' to punish a thief. Moments later, Harry Potter, acting as Lord Black's proxy, removed the horcrux from Lestrange's vault, using a written permission from the next Hufflepuff heir, Neville Longbottom, to reacquire the 'misplaced item.'

Meanwhile, a line of Lycans had signed up for Hermione's study panel in exchange for receiving any potions and Blutz suppression suits for free. A lamentable sacrifice on the some fifty men and women was that they were entered into the Ministry's registry. Hermione, had bartered a deal with the Ministry to give the study group certain privileges not allowed had not the werewolves been registered, including laxed restrictions on the employment laws.

Thorough background checks were submitted on the candidates to ensure their suitability for the study. Werewolves that had cavorted with Voldemort, excluding Fenrir Greyback and other blood lusting lycans, were given the opportunity to redeem their credibility, in exchange for their cooperation in the study. These previous followers of the Dark Lord were required to wear Trace bands for seven years, tracking their every move. The bands did not permit the Lycans within fifty yards of any person having the dark mark, and were not removable except by a rare few, specifically Amelia Bones, Hermione, and Harry, the latter two kept secret by the inner circle of Unity.

The Wizengamot had sided with Harry Potter's coalition and had created a special team of Aurors comprised solely on werewolves, a feat impossible less than a year ago, due to the enhanced suit that Hermione had made, which now included climate-controlling spells, an anti-replication spell, and a round, full moon-shaped imperviused crystal to concentrate Lycantz rays when activated by the wearer, permitting the partial transformation even without a full moon.

Meanwhile, Unity had assumed their full twenty-four members, eight from each house. Each house chose a speaker, a representative of the Hogwarts Houses. Severus Snape, a new member, for Unity had voted in include past House allegiances, as well, was voted in by the Slytherins to represent Slytherin. Cedric Diggory became the Hufflepuff Speaker. Fillius Flitwick became the Ravenclaw Speaker, and Remus Lupin was the Gryffindor Speaker, since Harry had refused the position, already being vice chairperson.

Unity was now ready to recruit more members, outside of the inner group. Viktor Crum and Fleur Delacour , considered honorary non Hogwarts members, were taking notes to begin chapters in their own schools.

On the side, Hermione and Gohan were taking initiative to develop a program for the muggles to enable them to aid in making Earth Friendly choices, by recruiting muggle-born and muggle raised students to campaign for sustainability and eco-friendly options. Gohan and Bulma had created a company to deal with waste products, to convert them into energy for muggles to use.

The Creevey brothers and several muggle-borns began writing a series of 'fictional' stories to publish, to help muggles acclimate to the concept of good magic.

Hercule Satan, who had finally been reunited with his daughter, began taking martial arts training from various Z-Fighters and began making investments in magical and muggle companies. He retreated from the spotlight and became a virtual recluse, only coming out every now and then to campaign or advertize for the various muggle projects that the U Fighters were currently engaged.

Trustworthy muggles with ki potential were recruited to train at the Brief's compound to handle less powerful threats to the planet.

Hermione and Gohan drew up Arithmancy charts for a possible shield to defeat the Killing Curse as Harry studied to catch up, so that he, too, could work with spell invention.

Bardock hung around the school, spending most of his time training, his brand being studied by Hermione and Severus Snape, or in the infirmary gulping down headache potions from ignoring his master's call.

By the time the third task rolled around, four objects sat in a hidden room in the Chamber of the Four, all surrounding a single Basilisk fang, each tensely waiting their demise after the final task.

So far, nothing had been found to release the horcrux from Harry, so Harry decided to make his death mean something. "Besides," he said mildly, "There's always the Dragon Balls."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, choosing not to say anything. He didn't want to get everyone's hopes up.

.

On the other side of the castle, Draco Malfoy was arguing with his father.

"How can you still spout that _rubbish_, after seeing those muggles defeat those powerful monsters?" Draco spluttered indignantly.

Lucius calmly eyed his son. "I said muggles were filthy. I did _not_ say they weren't a threat."

"THEY _PROTECTED_ YOU! THEY PROTECTED _US_!"

"They could easily turn that power on us—" Lucius argued.

"But they _didn't_, and the fact that they _still_ haven't has to count for _something_!"

Lucius sneered. "Of _course_ it counts for something, Draco. They're too soft. Which is why they'll make easy prey for the Dark Lord _when_ he returns. Are you going to become a blood traitor, like your brother?"

Draco snarled. "It is not I _nor_ my brother that is the blood traitor, _Father_!" He spat. "_You_ are the one who betrayed _your_ blood when you decided that serving a half-blooded hypocrite was more important than your family!"

_Pop._ Draco ignored the stinging in his cheek as he glared at the fuming man. He turned away and began walking from the Great Hall.

"Draco, you walk out of this Hall, you are no longer my son," Lucius said coldly.

Draco paused. "I stopped being your son the day you decided I was a vessel to spread your propaganda and hate. I was never seen as a child by you, but as property, a possession to be used to carry out your whims," he replied softly, a single tear sliding down his face. "Goodbye, Father."

Before he got to the double door, cheers exploded in the room. Draco blinked. He had completely forgotten that the Great Hall was full, as it was lunch.

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Draco! Draco!" The students were chanting, banging on the tables and cheering as the majority of the Slytherins were eying the former Slytherin prince with calculation and awe. Within the walls of Hogwarts, a season of change had arrived, and for the first time, Slytherin was divided. Half were joined with the rest of Hogwarts and half still chose to follow their old preconceived prejudices.

Said half were muttering amongst themselves. "What did he mean, half-blooded hypocrite?"

"Was he talking about the Dark Lord?"

A tiny smile lifted the corners of Draco's lips as he watched the nonplussed expression on his father's face as even parts of Slytherin house cheered him. _Lucius_ Malfoy had Voldemort, but _Draco_ Malfoy had Lady Hogwarts.

As Lucius watched his son disappear from view, he grimaced. The one thing he hated more than being mocked was being wrong and knowing it.

But Lucius was a proud man. He stiffened, straightened his pristine, costly robes and walked haughtily from the Great Hall, even as the cheers and shouts of his son's name followed him out of the room.

They would not see the proud smirk that would cross his face as he left the castle. Lucius _always_ kept his word. _Malfoys_ kept their word. Draco would be disinherited. But that didn't mean he wasn't proud of his son.

For both Legolas _and_ Draco had accomplished something that Lucius had been too cowardly to accomplish when his own father had been alive.

Lucius strode purposefully toward the apparition point. He had work to do.

…

"Oh, I should've stayed a muggle hater," Draco Malfoy whined as he collapsed from exhaustion.

Legolas chuckled at his brother's antics. "It'll get easier, Dray," he panted slightly.

Draco's lips twitched at the old nickname. "Heh, yeah. When I've breathed my _last_. What good will _easier_ do me _then_?"

Legolas lifted his brother to his feet with a grunt. "Come on, we only got five hundred left—"

"_ONLY_!" Draco yelped. "Oh, I should've stayed a muggle hater."

Legolas chuckled. "Come along, brother."

Draco grinned weakly as he trudged along.

…

Half of the Chamber had transformed into a series of long tables containing strategy maps of both Hogwarts, Brittain, and the entire planet as Unity prepared for their first encounters with the Dark Lord and Babidi. Voldemort's supporters would be identified with small black figurines, while Babidi's forces would be identified with grey figurines that had a white scripted M on the buildings and people.

Harry had convinced Amelia to withdraw her aurors from Little Hangleton as part of a strategy to lure Voldemort out of the wood works. Of course, he neglected to tell her or anyone outside his friends that he was actually going to allow Voldemort to perform his little ritual, a complication that he knew Voldemort wouldn't have planned for. As the third task drew nearer, Harry made the final preparations. The preservation capsule for Harry's body that Bulma had made was sent. The hidden rooms that the inner circle had kept away from others had been prepared. The menacing Horcrux room, Harry's death room, and the living quarters for Unity Members had been meticulously planned out and enhanced.

It was time.

The fight for freedom had begun.


End file.
